El amor nunca muere
by bravethunder
Summary: todo cambio cuando llego a este mundo y me conocio cambiando nuestra vida y lucharemos para estar juntos y para eso debo ir a su mundo y protegerlo de ese viejo mal que amenaza su pacifico hogar
1. capitulo 1

**QUE ONDA CHICOS SOY NUEVO Y LES TRAIGO ESTE FIC LLAMADO EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YO ESTARE AL PENDIENTE DE SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

CAPITULO 1. "EL PAQUETE"

Era un dia normal en ponyville,twilight hacia lo habitual;ir al mercado a comprar algo de fruta,ir a sugar cube corner a comer unos muffins de los señores cake y platicar con sus amigas ponis,en fin,esa misma tarde por sweet Apple Acrees fue a recojer un misterioso paquete que fue enviado para ella junto con su fiel acompañante spike se hicieron camino a recogerlo.

-twilight no crees que es extraño que el cartero dejara tu paquete aqui y no en la biblioteca.

-tranquilo spike se razonable puede que el cartero tuviera un trabajo excesivo,ya sabes es temporada de correspondencia

-lo se,lose...pero aun asi debio avisar es muy grosero de su parte dejar un paquete e irse sin avisar!-sonando molesto

-spike calmate no seas maleducado!-reprimio a spike por su comportamiento

-perdon...mira una caja-apunto a lo lejos que efectivamente era la caja

-Debe ser el nuestro paquete,vamos.

Twilight y spike fueron a galope rapido a ver el paquete,pero habia algo escrito en la estampa de la caja color rosado.

-"twilight,te envio este libro para que descifrez sus secretos,confio en ti mi fiel estudiante,tu maestra y mentora PRINCESA CELESTIA"

-otro libro al monton-murmuro el pequeño dragon.

-SPIKE! Te escuche.

-ya ya vamonos mejor que ya me esta dando hambre

-esta bien spike

En su camino de regreso spike no paraba de quejarse por el peso de la caja

-twilight,pesa mucho esta caja parece que trae piedras-se le notaba el cansancio a leguas

-ya no te quejes no vez que ya casi llegamos.

-si tu estuvieras cargando la caja dirias lo mismo...

Penso el dragon por un segundo y se le ocurrio un malefico plan.

-ooyee twily...hagamos una pequeña apuesta-dijo el dragon.

-¿de que tipo?

-no se...quizas haber si agüantas el peso de la caja.

-¿por cuanto tiempo?

-solo 5 segundos

-¿y si gano?

-leere el libro que tu quieras

-¿y si tu ganas?

-me compraras una bolsa de gemas

Twilight se diponia a agarrar la caja con magia pero spike la detuvo.

-sin magia!

-¿entonces?

-a la vieja escuela..sobre tu lomo,pero recuerda 5 segundos.

-esta bien.

Spike puso la caja sobre la pobre poni que no duro ni un segundo con la caja arriba.

-spike...quitame la caja por favor.

-esta bien.

-acuerdame de comprar diamantes cuando llegemos a casa

-con mucho gusto

Llegaron a su querido hogar cansados,pero twilight estaba tan emocionada que abrio la caja y saco el libro de mas de 15 mil paginas.

-un poco grande,¿no crees spike?

-¿un poco? es mas alto que yo!

Twilight ignoro lo que dijo spike y alzo el libro y le quito la cubierta de tela y se extraño al leer el titulo.

_-MEMENTO CODEX HOMO _

NOTA:es latín

-¿que dice twilight?

-no lo se parece un lengüaje ya extinto pero creo saber quien me podria ayudar

-¿quien es?

-zecora

-QUE!?

-Por que gritas?,no me digas que le tienes miedo spike(riendo)

-no...como crees.. yo nunca...no me da miedo jejeje.

-bueno spike como tu digas pero por lo pronto descansemos ya mañana ire a visitar a zecora

-esta bien twilight

todo el dia fue tranquilo en ponyville no habia nada extraño...aun

**BUENO CHICOS POR HOY SOLO SUBIRE ESTO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO YO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO,DEJEN SU REVIEWS Y CRITICAS (CONSTRUCTIVAS) QUE ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS.**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO BESTIABRONY66…FUERA**

.


	2. capitulo 2

**BUENO CHICOS YA LLEGO OTRO CAPITULO,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE PRONTO HABRA UN POCO DE ACCION Y UNA QUE OTRA PARTE COMICA,DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC**

CAPITULO 2: -LA TRAMPA-

twilight se levanto temprano (mas de lo usual) y tomo camino hacia la cabaña de zecora dejando dormir a spike,llevandose el libro cargandolo con su magia (obviamente no queria quedar aplastada por el libro y que spike ganara otra bolsa de diamantes)

Paso por sweet apple acrees y se encontro con applejack.

-buenas twilight ¿que haces por estos manzanosos lares? Y ¿por que traes un libro mas alto que big mac?

-es que voy con zecora a que me ayude a descifrar este libro y no creo que sea mas alto que big mac jajajajaja

NOTA: el libro es de 15 mil paginas (lo se es mucho,pero vean el lado bueno...no, no hay lado bueno en esto xD) y mide 1 metro y pesa mas que 50 pinkies en una maleta.

-como tu digas cubito de azucar,si me disculpas hay unos manzanos que patear que tengas un bien dia.

-igualmente applejack

Twilight se alejo de Sweet Apple Acrees a ver a zecora.

Le tomo un rato por el libro pero llego finalmente a la cabaña de zecora.

-buenos dias zecora

-buenos dias twilight sparkle,veo que tienes un libro para leer y poder prender

-lo se, pero tengo un problema.

-que problema puede tener un libro si tambien puede sacarte de un apuro

-es que no entiendo lo que dice

-muestramelo para darle un vistazo y vere en lo que te ayudo.

Twilight le da el libro a zecora y ella lo lee

-mmmm... Recuerdo del codigo humano-dijo asombrada- ¿humano?, ¿quien te lo dio?

-la princesa celestia

-esta bien te dare un libro de traduccion y te ayudara en tu leccion

-gracias zecora

-no fue nada twilight sparkle

Twilight fue a paso veloz a la biblioteca esperanzada de poder comenzar su investigacion,cuando llego vio despierto a spike al cual le conto su pequeña aventura,entro a su salon de estudio y se encerro toda la mañana y tarde traduciendo la primera pagina del libro y finalmente la poni consiguio su objetivo.

-SPIKE POR FIN,POR FIN ACABE!

-leelo haber que dice

Leeyo el libro sin temor alguno y en voz alta.

-"UNA ACCION LLEVA A UNA CONSECUENCIA POSITIVA O NEGATIVA,COMO ESTE HECHIZO TIENE SU CONSECUENCIA DEPENDE TU ACCION,ACABANDO ESTE HECHIZO TE IRAS LEJOS A TU NUEVO DESTINO"

-que quizo decir eso-dijo twilight

-quien sabe-reafirmó spike

En ese instante twilight cayo al suelo desmayada y empezo a desvanecerce frente a los ojos perplejos de spike,corrio hacia donde yacia twilight sparkle pero fue tarde ella ya habia desaparecido solo spike fue testigo y en ese entonces de la tinta del libro salio un poni de color negro exactamente un alicornio.

-pobre twilight sparkle,incredula debio haber visto la trampa,despues de todo es la estudiante estrella de celestia...bueno,ERA LA ESTUDIANTE ESTRELLA MUAJAJAJAJAJA...-decia el alicornio

-¿QUIEN ERES,QUE LE HICISTE A TWILIGHT?.entre lagrimas

-un bebé dragon...un inutil bebé dragon,esta bien,te lo dire...

**QUIEN SERA ESE ALICORNIO Y CUAL SERA SU OBJETIVO COMO PARA HACER DESAPARECER A TWILIGHT...BUENO SE QUE SON POCOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE FIC PERO ESO NO ME DESANIMARA TODO A SU TIEMPO...BESTIABRONY66...FUERA**


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3: -ANGEL-

Angel era un chavo de 18 años,media 1.86 metros (algo alto),le gustan los videojuegos,es peresoso en hacer tareas que implican cargar objetos o moverlos.

su vida siempre fue tranquila y pacifica a pesar de la inseguridad que se vivia lo que lo aburria a veces,en su tiempo libre se ponia a jugar o simplemente acostarse a imaginar una fantasia de que el era un heroe de la galaxia o un cantante de rock n' roll. Tenia unas calificaciones promedio (entr de promedio) pero casi todo lo que leia se le olvidaba pero no se preocupaba por eso.

Era un dia normal para angel,recien habian comenzado sus vacaciones de verano y como era ya costrumbre estaba poniendose de acuerdo con unos amigos que habia conocido por el multijugador de halo reach,se llevaron tan bien que hasta hace 2 años cada fin de curso se ponian de acuerdo para ir a su casa a pasarse una semana juntos para divertirse en fiestas,jugando y entre otras tonterias que planeaba angel,los 3 amigos de angel llegarian en una semana.

Todo el dia fue tranquilo como a angel le gustaba tanto eso, el,su xbox,su TV y una bolsa de papitas

-ahora si,a darles en la madre-dijo angel a gusto y en calma-al parecer tony ya esta jugando vere si quiere jugar reach

*uniendose al grupo

-que onda tony pony

-que onda pinche bestia

NA:todos los que me conocen me dicen bestia o la bestia

-que,¿todo listo para lo de la otra semana we?

-simon bestia ya compre el boleto de avion de españa a mexico,espero que me invites de comer por que no me sale nada barato el viaje.

-si si yo te guardare lo mejor, tacos de perro y de doberman jajajaja

-maldito jajajajaja

-ya a darles we que sepan quienes somos

Paso todo el dia angel y tony estuvieron jugando, luego se unieron al grupo los demas amigos llamados william y marco

Estuvieron planeando todo y en donde se encontrarian al llegar a tampico dentro de una semana,al final de la tarde angel se despidio de los demas y se acomodo para recostarse.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 pm y Angel estaba en su cama escuchando musica cuando vio un resplandor blanco en el patio de su casa cosa que llamo mucho su atencion y fue a ver que era pero se sorprendio al ver lo que provoco ese destello.

-¿pero que carajos es eso?-decia mientras veia a un caballo color lavanda de crin morado y un mechon violeta con una marca de estrella a un costado-de donde sale un caballo morado de un metro 60? ¿morado? Parece que en definitiva ya estoy loco...espera...parece que esta dormido o dormida,sera mejor que lo lleve adentro va a llover "no se por que lo hago,ya ni modo".

Acto seguido llevo a la poni lavanda a su habitacion dejandola en su cama y el durmiendo en el suelo esperando de lo que vio fuera resultado del cansancio y una pesadilla.


	4. capitulo 4

**BUENO CHICOS,ES YA EL CAPITULO 4 GENIAL! ESTE CAP SERA DIVIDIDO EN 2 PARTES POR QUE ESTA LARGO YA EL MARTES SUBIRE SU CONTINUACION **

CAPITULO 4:-EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA-

mientras twilight viajaba interdimencionalmente

en ponyville las cosas no iban muy bien.

-¿QUIEN ERES?QUE LE ¿HICISTE A TWILIGHT?-Decia spike mientras lloraba

-un bebé dragon...un inutil bebé dragon,esta bien,te lo dire...soy BLACK PEGASUS EL ALICORNIO MAS PODEROSO Y MALVADO DE TODA EQUESTRIA !-Mientras extendia sus alas

-¿que le hiciste a twilight?

-nada nada,simplemente la mande a un lugar donde nunca volvera,ahora que el elemento de la armonia mas poderoso no esta,equestria caera en mis garras MUAJAJAJA.

Black pegasus desaparecio llevandose con el libro.

Spike desesperado salio de la biblioteca corriendo topandose con rarity,spike llorando le dice que twilight fue atacada por black pegasus y ambos fueron a avisarles a las demas ponis

Mientras tanto en la tierra:

Twilight desperto de golpe y miro a su alrededor viendo que estaba en una habitacion con unas imagenes pegadas en la pared de personajes diversos,una caja grande con un cristal negro,una pequeña caja negra con unos cables que salian por detras ella se disponia pararse pero algo la sorprendio aun mas

-¿pero que es el?

Se bajo de la cama y observo al ser que estaba acostado en el suelo

-mmmmm...¿que sera? Parece ser que tiene un par de ojos,orejas,nariz,boca;parece que tambien tiene 4 patas pero que son esas 5 protuberacias que salen de sus patas...

-se llaman dedos

La poni echo un pequeño grito del susto al ser interrumpida por "eso"

-no grites...un momento ¿HABLAS?-decia angel sorprendido

-si...me...llamo...twilight sparkle y soy un unicornio-temerosa de la situacion en la que se encontraba

-o ya vi mucho anime o en definitiva ya estoy loco...Mira yo te encontre a la mitad de mi patio y decidi dejarte en mi cama

Al escuchar twilight eso empezo a tener confianza y lo llenó con preguntas

-¿donde estoy?,¿quien eres?,¿que eres?,¿que son esas cosas tan raras que salen de tus patas?,¿por que estas...

-wouwouwou tranquila

en mi casa llamo angel rivera humano y no "cosa" manos y pies y estos son dedos y no patas con protuberancias-sonaba algo molesto

-esta bien pero no te enojes, y exactamente donde estoy

-estas en mi habitacion

-y que son esos extraños artefactos-Decia twilight mientras los señalaba

-¿quieres saber?

-si

-¿enserio?

-si,enserio

-esta bien-Agarro un pequeño rectangulo negro con unos botones grises y uno rojo

Prendio el aparato y twilight salto del susto y cayo al ver a otros humanos pequeños dentro de la gran caja y angel la tranquilizo diciendole que era un televisor y que podias ver infinidades de cosas desde historia antigüa hasta la historia moderna,programas de comedia,novelas,peliculas,(evito el canal de caseria para no traumarla)

-wow,es impresionante todo esto pero ¿que hace esa pequeña caja?

-eso?,es una consola de videojuegos con ella puedes jugar por horas y te puede llevar a mundos fantasticos e irreales donde tu siempre seras el heroe

-es simplemente extraordinario como los humanos hayan creado algo tan sofisticado,funciona con magia es asi ¿verdad?,puede que en equestria sea un mayor avanze tecnologico y podamos crear una mejor calidad de vida a todos los ponis-dijo con una gran emocion

-si sobre la magia...digamos que en mi mundo no existe eso

-COMO QUE NO!

-bueno hay leyendas sobre la magia pero nunca se a comprobado

-con que no se a comprobado ehh-empezo a iluminar su cuerno

-que estas haciendo?

-mostrandote LA MAGIA

Twilight con su magia empezo a reacomodar toda la habitacion de angel que le sorprendiendo mucho al ver algo tan irreal y magnifico dejandolo boquiabierto

-ok ok ya entendi si existe la magia,oye ¿no tienes hambre?

-*grrmm...si-dijo twilight apenada

-esta bien vamos y ya luego te explico todo como debe ser

Ambos salieron de la habitacion y twilight empezo a recordar lo que paso antes de llegar al mundo humano

-"MEMENTO CODEX HOMO,RECUERDO DEL CODIGO HUMANO,como llegue aqui solo recuerdo haber leido el titulo pero.."

Bajaron por las escaleras twilight penso que habria mas humanos esperando a angel para almorzar pero no habia nadie

-oye nadie vive en esta casa aparte de ti?. Observando fotos y recuadros

-no...nadie...solo yo.

-que paso?

- ¿que quieres almorzar?-ignorando la pregunta

-no me respondiste a lo que te pregunte...bueno ¿tienes bollos de fresa?

-nop

-pay de fresa?

-nop

-cupcakes de vainilla

-nop

-entonces que tienes?

-mmmmmm...

-y bien?

Angel vio en el refrigerador y vio algo que no le gustaria a twilight...carne y mas carne.

Twilight empezo a caminar hacia el y cerro rapido el refrigerador nervioso.

-oye...este no...quieres que vaya a que te compre verduras o algo que te guste no se una manzana?jejeje

-por que lo dices?

-no por nada simplemente el refrigerador esta vacio y no hay nada adentro...SI nada,esta vacio,muuy vacio

-mmmmm...-dudo frunciendo el ceño-esta bien :),luego me explicas que es el refrigenerador

Ignorando la mala pronunciacion de twilight,angel volo practicamente hacia un tianguis (un area de una ciudad donde venden diferentes mercancias como juguetes,comida,etc. Donde vivo se le llama rodante)dejandola en la sala

twilight se sento en un mueble donde termino recostandose por el aburrimiento y no tener algo que leer trato de recordar como aparecio en el mundo de los humanos pero termino recordando que un dia su amiga lyra le conto que habia un lugar donde habitaban unos seres llamados "humanos" y que twilight la creyo loca y que no existen...hasta ahora .despues de un rato se quedo dormida y soño con spike que estaba en la biblioteca llorando con sus amigas viendo tristeza en sus ojos pero derrepente todo se oscurecio y veia la imagen haciendose mas pequeña y oia una risa al fondo de su sueño que termino en pesadilla y termino despertando con lagrimas en sus ojos con la deseperacion presente


	5. Capitulo 4 parte 2

Twilight trato de esconder su tristeza al ver a angel que ya habia regresado del tianguis, se bajo del mueble en direccion de angel y este le ofrecio el plato de manzanas,angel observo el comportamiento de twilight y decidio romper el hielo.

-twilight verdad?

Asintio twilight en silencio

-como es tu hogar?

-bonito...

-en que te encargabas?

-bibliotecaria

-era divertido?

-si...

Al ver este comportamiento angel cambio de posicion mas comoda y dijo...

-sabes, yo cada vez que iba a la biblioteca rayaba los libros con un plumon...con tinta permanente...(mentirita piadosa)

Dio en el clavo al saber que era bibliotecaria, ya era demasiado tarde para angel desperto la ira de una poni (NUNCA LO HAGAN) y no habia vuelta atras,derrepente twilght se levanto lentamente con la mirada asesina y comenzo...

-COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO DAÑASTE EL EQUILIBRO CULTURAL DEL MUNDO Y QUIEN SABE CUANTAS PERSONAS BUSCABAN ESOS LIBROS ANSIOSAS DE APRENDER PERO NO...TENIAS QUE COMETER EL PEOR CRIMEN DE LA HISTORIA,MERECES EL PEOR CASTIGO QUE JAMAS HAYA EXISTIDO ERES UN HIJO DE...

-menti (LOL)

-como?

-vez que no era tan dificil hablar?

-10 MINUTOS DESPUES-

Angel se encontraba tirado en el suelo despues de recibir tantos golpes de twilight que para su suerte twilight se canso rapido por que tenia hambre y como todavia no habia almorzado se sento a comer las manzanas que angel le habia comprado.

Ya angel recuperado (si claro) se sento a almorzar y terminando de comer el la llevo a que se tomara un baño

Despues que twilight saliera del baño (tardo 30 min. Averiguando como funcionaba cada objeto del baño) siguio angel ya menos del baño ya vestido evitando mas problemas y vio a twilight esperandolo afuera del baño cabisbaja.

-que pasa twilight?

-perdoname,por lo de hace rato

-no pasa nada,de hecho fue mi culpa solo queria platicar contigo pero no salio como lo planeé,ven te quiero enseñar algo

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala

-cierra los ojos

Twilight procedio a cerrar sus ojos por un saco una caja de un archivero y se la puso enfrente de twilight

-abre los ojos

Twilight abrio lentamente sus ojos y observo una caja gris con algo dentro de forma rectangular

-que es?

-tu que crees?

Twilight lo tomo con su magia y lo saco de su envoltura

-que dice twilight?.Con una pequeña sonrisa

-HISTORIA UNIVERSAL DEL MUNDO ANTIGÜO Y ACTUAL

-y no solo otro libro

-AVANCES TECNOLOGICOS DEL SER HUMANO

Despues que angel le mostrara ambos libros twilight brinco de emocion y se fue a sentar devuelta al sofá leyendo primero el libro de historia tomandose todo el dia.

-DE NOCHE-

-oye twilight vamonos a dormir ya es casi de madrugada y tengo sueño

-esperame un momento estoy leyendo sobre un tal george washintong y como liberó a su pais de una invasion extranjera

-twilight!...

-Awwww...esta bien vamos a dormir

Despues de que ambos se fueran a dormir angel tuvo una pesadilla,la primera en años

-DESCRIPCION DE ANGEL-

"estaba en un espacio muy obscuro y sentí que empezaba a caer cuando senti algo suave que resulto ser la cama de mi habitacion pero con una iluminacion anaranjado como si apenas estuviera amaneciendo y sali de mi habitacion con precaucion por que oia una risa demoniaca proveniendo de la planta baja cuando llegue vi a twilight en el suelo y veia una mancha debajo de ella pero no veia bien estaba oscuro como si hubieran apagado el sol y vi algo que me asusto al enfocar mi vista era sangre y senti una punzada en mi pecho ,twilight estaba sangrando y corri de inmediato a socorrerla pero cuando llegue y ponerla en mi pecho senti que alguien o algo me levantaba del suelo dejandola otra vez tirada,me habia agarrado del cuello y vi un aura azul marino que se enfoco en mi y me volteo hacia donde se encontraba este ser; eso estaba riendose a carcajadas lo que me molesto y MUCHO pero cuando iba hablar y exigirle respuestas otra vez el aura azul marino envolvio mi boca evitando que hablara."

-ESTUPIDO MORTAL,QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES COMO PARA INTERFERIR EN ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA ES DE TU MUNDO Y DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO ADEMAS TODO LO QUE INTENTES HACER SERA EN VANO,YA QUE PRONTO CAERA EN MIS GARRAS,AHORA TE PROPONGO ALGO,MATALA Y TE DARE TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS:DINERO,BELLEZA,AMOR,FAMA,TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS.¿AHORA DIME QUE DECIDES?

""eso" quito su aura azul de mi boca esperando mi respuestas confiado de que le iba a obedecer pero no le gusto mi respuesta"

-sabes,siempre quise todo lo que dices pero...YO NO TRAICIONO A ALGUIEN QUE ME TENGA MUCHA CONFIANZA Y SI CREES QUE TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA ESTAS BIEN ESTUPIDO!

"mi respuesta no le gusto para nada era mas que obvio y me empezo a estrangular con esa aura azul e iba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando de repente..."

-ANGEL DESPIERTA ANGEL!

-TWILIGHT!-reaccionando al instante

-me preocupe mucho por ti,no parabas de gritar mi nombre y estuve hablandote por mas de media hora

-...twilight..-abrazandola

-por que...por que me abrazas-sonrojada

-no te vayas por favor,no se que haria sin ti

-es...es..esta...bien angel...nunca me ire de tu lado-correspondiendo el abrazo de angel

-gracias

-y que soñabas como para que te preocupes por mi?-rompiendo el abrazo

Angel le conto todo lo sucedido hasta el mas minino detalle de lo que vio y le dijo ese extraño ser.

-ooooohh angel te preocupaste por mi y fuiste noble al mantener tu ideal por protegerme de eso

-oye cambiando de tema,tanto quieres conocer mi mundo?

Por que vi que te encantaron los libros que te di

-...

-dime

-esta bien tengo muchas ganas de conocer tu mundo cada casa,edificio,comercio,restaurant,todo.

-ok,solo queria saber eso y ahora dime;¿conoces algun hechizo de transformacion?

**VAYA QUE SUCEDERA CON ANGEL Y TWILIGHT Y QUE PASARA CON PONYVILLE? NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP. BESTIABRONY66...FUERA...  
**

**P. NO HAYA MUCHOS LECTORES YO SEGUIRE SUBIENDO ESTE FIC POR QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO Y QUIERO QUE USTEDES LO LEAN SUBIRE CAPS LOS LUNES Y SABADOS (A EXCEPCION CUANDO HAY CONTINUACION AHI VERE SI SUBIRLOS AL DIA SIGUIENTE)  
**


	6. capitulo 5

**VAYA CAPITULO 5 ANTES QUE NADA SE QUE MI FIC NO ES TAN POPULAR T.T PERO YO LO ESCRIBIRE POR QUE ME GUSTA ADEMAS QUE AUNQUE NO HAYA MUCHOS LECTORES YO TERMINARE ESTE FIC. SE ME OLVIDABA LES DEJARE ESTE CAPITULO COMPLETO POR QUE EL LUNES ESTARE OCUPADO HACIENDO PROYECTOS Y ENTREGANDO OTROS SI QUE AHÍ LES DEJO LAS DOS PARTES DEL CAP.**

CAPITULO 5: CONVERSION

en ponyville despues que spike le explicara todo lo que paso y junto con la trampa de black pegasus a las demas ponis estas decidieron enviarle una carta a la princesa celestia la cual fue respondida ni en menos de 10 minutos con lo siguiente escrito:

"mis queridos ponis,en verdad lamento estos hechos yo tambien quiero a twilight como si fuera mi hija pero por el momento no puedo tomar cartas en el asunto por que estoy arreglando unas actas de mercancias exteriores en manehattan pero cuando acabe ire lo mas pronto posible a ponyville a averiguar sobre el paradero de twilight sparkle.

PRINCESA CELESTIA"

Esto inquieto mucho a spike ya que el era su fiel acompañantey con el hecho de nosaber donde estaba twilight casi llora a cantaros

***NA:cuando haya mas de dos personajes no pondre el guion (-) si no que pondre sus inciales ejemplo: AJ,PP,RD,R,F**

AJ:tranquilo spike seguro que twilight debe estar bien

PP:si spike que tal que esta en una fiesta con mucho confeti,globos,dulces y con nuevos amigos...YA SE VOY A HACER UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA A TODOS SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS Y VA A SER GENIAL LE DIRE A DISCORD PARA QUE ME DE NUBES DE ALGODON DE AZUCAR Y QUE SUELTEN DULCES PARA USARLAS DE PIÑATAS...-dijo mientras brincaba alrededor de spike

RD:pinkie pie no digas tonterias no sabemos donde esta exactamente

R:exacto rainbow dash,pero que tal si aparecio en un mundo donde no existe la moda,seria mas que horrible!

F:yo...pienso...no se que debe de estar en un lugar lleno de lindos animalitos...no se seria lindo

AJ:TODAS ESCUCHEN! EXACTAMENTE NADIE SABE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TWILIGHT PERO DEBE SENTIRSE SOLA,COMO SUS AMIGAS TENEMOS LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE AYUDARLA Y TRAERLA DEVUELTA A SU HOGAR CON NOSOTRAS.

despues que applejack dijera eso todas se organizaron y buscaron libros relacionados a la decripcion de spike de la desaparecion de twilight

-MUNDO HUMANO-

Ya habia amanecido exactamente eran las 2 de la tarde,ambos se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio de leer mucho o por haber tenido una pesadilla y la primera en levantarse fue twilight que salio de la habitacion de angel en silencio y se dirigio a la cocina,era la segunda vez que entraba ya que la primera vez angel la habia sacado por una extraña razon y fue donde el salio por comida para twilight,se puso en frente del "refrigenerador" (lo llama asi por error) y abrio lentamente la puerta pensando que habria un monstruo pero era algo peor;habia como 8 platitos de unicel y en cada una de ellas habia carne;carne molida de res,pollo,chuletas de cerdo,etc.

Se arrepintio de hacer eso termino teniendo arcadas y con dolor estomacal quitandole el hambre y cerro inmediatamente la puerta,"angel me tiene que responder" penso molesta y mejor prefirio irse a retomar su lectura de historia en lo que angel dormia

Angel despertó a los 10 minutos con ojeras y salio de su habitacion a lavarse los dientes despues que acabara bajo a la primera planta donde vio a twilight sentada en el sofa y este se disponia a sentarse cuando twilight se estiro su cuerpo en el sofa evitando que el se sentara.

-que pasa twilight?

-nada,canibal

-canibal? Wowowo no me digas que...

-si...

-y viste...

-si

-y mucho...

-si

-estas molesta?

-no

-entonces?

-indignada

-por que?

-es que como puedes comerte a los de tu especie?

-"mmmm...carajo como le explico como" okey mira el humano promedio tiene una dieta base de frutas y verduras pero también debemos comer carne sino nos enfermamos

-mmmm...eso explica UN POCO pero no entiendo algo aun.

-dime "mierda lo va a decir"

-por que se comen entre ustedes y como se eligen?

-"si a huevo" este...ahora como decirtel jejejeje… no es carne humana…es de otros animalitos jejejeje

Twilight de la impresion dejo caer el libro y casi huia de la casa de angel pero el la detuvo antes de tocar la puerta y ya mas tranquilo (segun el) le explico la cadena alimenticia.

-me entendiste bien?

-si creo que si "no me queda de otra"

-bien creo que como ya sabes yo me voy a preparar unas deliciosas chuletas

-un momento,que signifique que comas carne no implica que tengas que comer eso enfrente mi si vas a comer eso mejor vete a otro lado por que no quiero ver tu salvajismo alimenticio.

-awwwwwww... :(

-tocando ya otro tema creo recordar el hechizo de transformacion

-¿cual hechizo? A ya ya si que pasa con el

-es algo dificil ya que cuando estaba en la gran biblioteca de canterlot que por extraña razon el libro era usado para tope de puerta y estaba algo golpeado pero pude leerlo pero la princesa me lo prohibio pero aun lo hice...mmmmm...creo que esa vez me converti en una lagartija fue la unica vez que lo hice

-entonces hazlo

-pero falta algo

-que es?

-necesito una muestra de ADN de la especie en la que me voy a transformar necesito un cabello tuyo

-ahhhhhh ok...-cortandose un mechon con unas tijeras que saco de un cajon

-esta bien con ese cabello tendre pero si sale mal necesitare mas pero luego vemos eso;dibuja una estrella de 15 puntas en el suelo y que sea con harina si queremos que salga bien

-esta bien

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que angel pudiera terminar la estrella de 15 puntas y cansado de los constantes regaños de twilight.

-ok listo

-esta bien asi,angel dame el cabello

-tomalo

-va a tardar algo ya que tengo que concentrar mi magia,toma asiento

Angel decidio ir a la cocina a agarrar un trozo de jamon de pavo,regreso y puso una silla en frente de twilight (como venganza por sus regaños cuando hizo la estrella)

Pero no tuvo resultado twilight estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de nada hasta que brillo todo su cuerpo y empezo a levantarse del suelo hasta que...

-VAYA…-fue lo único que dijo angel al ver esa escena


	7. capitulo 5 parte 2

-DESCRIPCION DE ANGEL-

"Estaba sentado enfrente de twilight comiendo un rico pedazo de jamon hasta que de repente empezo a flotar en el aire y brillando hasta que vi que su cabeza cambiaba de forma de ser un poni a la de una mujer y su crin pasaba a ser parte del cuero cabelludo dejando su mechon morado normal,sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro, nariz pequeña pero bien formada y en su hombro izquierdo estaba su estrella morada de estatura de entre 1.70 y 1.80 pero algo me impacto mucho y me saco de onda...estaba desnuda.

**NA:AQUI ESTA EL LINK DE TWILIGHT HUMANA ES UN VIDEO DE YOUTUBE** (watch?v=nt3mo4pVvAw&feature=youtube_gdata_player ) **Y NO...NO SE PARECEN A LAS DE K-ON XD**

Twilight cayo lentamente al suelo dejando de brillar y angel se quito su playera y se la puso encima para no verla desnuda

-angel...funciono?

-si...si funciono...-sonrojado de lo que vio y tapandose la mitad de su cara con su mano

-dejame ver.

Angel aun con su mano tapándose la mitad de la cara saco un espejo de un cajon con su otra mano y se lo puso enfrente de twilight para que viera bien su nueva apariencia.

-twilight abróchate la camisa por favor-decia angel sonrojado aun

-es increible funciono tal como si fuera una verdadera humana...pero espera...MI CUERNO,DONDE ESTA MI CUERNO!?

-Twilight acuerdate que los humanos no tenemos tenemos cuerno

-pero que hare sin mi cuerno?

-haber intentemos algo trata de levantar el espejo con tu magia,debes de tenerla aun.

-intentare-cerrando sus ojos

Twilight se concentro en el espejo que lo empezo a levantar del suelo y angel vio que su mano derecha brillaba de color morado y pudo levantar el espejo y mantenerlo flotando en el aire.

-twilight,abre los ojos y mira tu mano.

Twilight abrio los ojos y en efecto,su mano derecha tenia un aura morada envolviendolo.

-es impresionante

-si,si pero tenemos algo aun mas importante.

-que es?

-conseguirte ropa ya que tu no puedes andar asi...

-como asi...

-asi…no se...con mi playera y con la mitad descubierta

-que tiene de malo?-tocando su nuevo pecho o sus bustos

-aggghhhh...no hagas eso por favor que se ve mal-tapandose los ojos y aun mas sonrojado

-mmmmm...pero no me molesta estar asi.

-pero a mi si,te buscare ropa de tu talla pero por lo pronto tendras que usar mi ropa.

-esta bien,no existe algo para que me explique que son estas cosas que tengo en mi pecho?

-"MIERDA" si un libro llamado ANATOMIA HUMANA,mañana te lo compro,pero dime algo ¿cuanto dura el efecto de transformacion?

-si bien me acuerdo dura 24 horas a partir de la transformacion.

-es buen tiempo pero no puedes regresar a tu estado natural durante ese tiempo?

-no no puedo solo hasta que pase el tiempo a no ser que haya intervencion emocional o física suficientes como para cortar el efecto

Angel ayudo a twilight a levantarse por que no podia mantener su equilibrio y le dio una muda de ropa,angel tardo todo el dia en enseñarle lo basico;caminar,escribir,tomar los objetos con las manos,etc.

Ya era de noche y angel le dio otra muda de ropa mas comoda y estando en la habitacion de angel al pie de la cama

-antes de dormir twilight,te quiero decir algo.

-que es?

-GRACIAS TWILIGHT-djio angek mientras la abrazaba

-p...p..por que-sonrojandose un poco

-por que gracias a a ti ya no estoy solo en este mundo y haces que todos los dias valgan la pena

-pero solo e estado 3 dias aqui.

-lo se y por eso gracias.

-no tienes por que en serio

-si tengo

-angel...

-dime

-que paso con tu familia por que veo fotos tuyas con ellos pero nunca los e visto desde que llegue.

Angel quedo en shock por que recordo todo su pasado...un triste pasado.

-Angel?

-...

-Angel!

-esta bien…te dire lo que paso...fue hace un año yo estaba en mi ultimo año de preparatoria y todo iba bien tenia buenas calificaciones,era bueno con la fisica,en deportes...en fin...un dia estaba con mis padres caminando por la calle por que ibamos a comprar comida para la casa pero a mi me habian sostenido del cuello con una navaja y cuando grite mis padres voltearon a ver y corrieron a ayudarme pero aparecieron otros sujetos que le arrebataron todo y yo al ver eso le di un codazo al sujeto que me tenia agarrado y corri para golpear al sujeto que le quito el dinero a mi papá pero al verme el saco una pistola apuntandome,yo solo cerre los ojos y disparo...cuando los abri Vi como mi padre esteba enfrente de mi...se cruzo en la trayectoria de la bala y resibio un impacto en el pecho y mi madre al ver eso reacciono y le dio un golpe al asaltante de la pistola pero despues del golpe del coraje disparo 3 veces dando a su objetivo...despues de eso solo estuve con mi hermano 2 meses hasta que cumpli 18,despues se cambio de casa por que el tenia familia y por su esposa no me pudo llevar...quede solo...

-lo siento mucho angel...no..no sabia que te habia pasado eso...lo siento-con una lagrima en el ojo

-no pasa nada twilight...no es tu culpa...pero recuerda no dejare que te pase nada malo y no dejare que sufras como yo...pero en este mundo ya esta corrompido... pero no por eso no existe gente buena solo tienen miedo de ser buenos ya que hay muchas personas malas.-limpiadole la lagrima con su dedo

-no te preocupes angel,voy a estar siempre junto a ti.

-gracias twilight-cortando el abrazo

Ambos se fueron a dormir twilight le pidio a angel que ya no durmiera en el suelo y le dijo que se acostara junto a ella en la cama,ambos durmieron tranquilos por que se tienen el uno al no sabian que eran vigilados por alguien.

-_PATETICO,SIMPLEMENTE PATETICO...TENGO QUE ACTUAR YA...ESTO NO LE VA A GUSTAR A MI HERMANO Y QUE SI VA HACER LO QUE TIENE EN MENTE...QUE LO HAGA_

Ese ente desaparecio en la noche dejando a ambos dormir.

**QUIEN SERA ESE ENTE Y QUE HACE EN EL MUNDO HUMANO…PRONTO SABRAN QUIEN SERAN…PRONTO…BUENO SE DEPIDE BESTIABRONY66 HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA **


	8. notas del autor

**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA VOY A CAMBIAR DE NOMBRE POR QUE ALPARECER ESO LE QUITA IMPORTANCIA AL FIC...EN VERDAD PENSE MUCHO ESO POR QUE ME GUSTABA MAS ****_BESTIABRONY66 _****PERO REPITO LE QUITA IMPORTANCIA AL FIC Y QUIERO TAMBIEN QUE SEPAN QUE SI MI FIC LLEGA AL MOMENTO DE SER ABURRIDO ES POR QUTRATO DE EXPLICAR TODO COMO SI EN VERDAD ESTUVIERA PASANDO APARTE QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y NO TENGO EXPERIENCIA EN ESTO PERO LO HAGO POR QUE ME GUSTA POR VARIAS RAZONES: 1.-SU MUNDO ES LO OPUESTO AL NUESTRO (YA SABRAN POR QUE) **

** 2.-ME GUSTARIA PENSAR QUE LLEGARA EL MOMENTO QUE LO QUE ESCIBA LES AYUDARA EN UN FUTURO (MORALEJA)**

**3.-AYUDA A DESPEJAR LA MENTE Y RELAJA MUCHO **

**TENGO MILES DE RAZONES PERO TARDARIA MUCHO EN FIN,MI NUEVO NICKNAME SERA ****_BRAVETHUNDER _****Y ASI SERA YA EL DEFINITIVO APARTE ES UN OC QUE Y CREE ,NO PASA MADA ESTE FIC LO TERMINARE Y HABRA MUCHOS MAS COMO ESTE EN EL FUTURO ESPERO QUE LOS QUE LEAN ESTO ME ENTIENDAN Y SEPAN QUE LO HALGO POR QUE ME GUSTA Y LOS FUTURO AUTORES DE FIC SE ANIMEN QUE ESTO ES POR QUE EXISTE LA IMAGINACION: SEAN FELICES APROVECHEN LO QUE TIENEN Y EXPRESENCE LIBREMENTE QUE "HOY TOCA SER FELIZ"**

**SE DESPIDE BRAVETHUNDER HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	9. capitulo 6

**bueno chicos este es el nuevo capítulo,el capítulo 6 del "el amor nunca muere" antes de empezar este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a la página de facebook llamada "blog de pinkie pie" la cual tiene una buena...digo una EXCELENTE administradora la cual crea unas divertidísimas actividades para todos sus suscriptores,si te quieres divertir todo el tiempo esta es para ti.**

**bueno con esto me despido les dejo el capítulo 6 hasta la próxima... BRAVETHUNDER FUERA...**

CAPITULO 6 : -VISION-

Pasaron 4 dias desde la desaparicion de twilight.

applejack,rarity,fluttershy,pinkie,rainbow dash y spike buscaron sin descanzo una manera de traer a twilight de vuelta,pero no hubo resultado alguno.

AJ:no puede ser,no hay nada de como traer a twilight ni como saber donde esta,no lo creo.

R:tranquila applejack,debemos descanzar por lo pronto,llevamos 3 dias sin parar.

PP:por favor applejack dejanos...zzzzzzzzzzzzz

RD:pues al parecer pinkie ya no pudo agüantar mas el sueño,no se ustedes pero yo tambien me voy a dormir.

F:este...yo tambien tengo mucho sueño...yo creo que tambien me ire a dormir...si no les molesta claro.

AJ:esta bien yo me voy a dormir,spike tambien vente a dormir que tambien pasaste las noches sin dormir.

S:si...ahi voy applejack

Los 6 se fueron a dormir en la sala principal de la casa-arbol de twilight sin saber el peligro que se acercaba a equestria

-FORTALEZA DE BLACK PEGASUS,BOSQUE EVERFREE-

Era el salon de guerra y estaba black pegasus junto con sus tenientes y generales planeando una invasion a phillidelphia,cuando aparecio el hermano de black pegasus que aparecio de un portal interdimensional delante de el.

-oh,hermano que bueno que llegaste,dime ¿el humano hizo lo que le pediste?

-no,se rehuso a cooperar,estaba a punto de liquidarlo hasta que la poni le desperto

-maldita sea,regresa ahi y obligalo a cooperar a matar a la poni...por cierto dime como te llaman en su mundo ya que llevas mas tiempo en su mundo,¿verdad Shadowblood?

-si,en su mundo llevo mas de 5,000 años desde aquel dia,hasta me pusieron en un libro suyo que lo llaman LA SANTA BIBLIA y me dicen por muchos nombres pero los que mas me gustan es SATANÀS o LUCIFER

-vaya tienes mas fama que aqui hermanito y por que no lo conquistas.

-por desgracia no puedo

-a que se debe tu ineptitud-con un ligero tono sarcastico

-es que al igual que este universo tiene su dios que en este caso seria el antepasado de celestia...bueno en el suyo hay uno pero este es especial el creo todo,todos los universos que existen en esta linea de espacio-tiempo,y ya me a derrotado muchas veces que me a dejado con muy pocos subditos.

-interesante nuestro creador,interesante...regresa a tu labor

-esta bien hermano

Shadowblood reabrio el portal devuelta al mundo humano dejando a darkpegasus en su salon de guerra

-PONYVILLE,6 HORAS DESPUES-

Aj:vaya dormi como una potrilla,voy a despertar a las demas,*rarity despierta hay un nuevo semental en el pueblo parece ser un modelo*-susurrandole al oido

R:donde,donde!?-reaccionando al instante-Awwww applejack no seas mala conmigo no vez que me emocionaste

AJ:jajajaja no alegues mejor ayudame a despertar a las demas.

En ese instante la puerta se abrio dejando ver la princesa celestia junto a su hermana luna,applejack al verla golpeo el suelo despertando a las demas ponis ademas de asustar a fluttershy terminando dentro de una vasija.

Todas hicieron reverencia excepto rainbow dash que estaba sacando a fluttershy de la vasija

PC:ponis evitemos las formalidades mi hermana y yo venimos a saber el paradero de twilight,hermana explicales.

PL:escuchen,mi hermana me dejo encargada de buscar un hechizo de vision la cual habia dejado de usarse despues de la cuarta era del pegaso naciente y por suerte fue escrita para guardarla en la gran biblioteca,gracias al oraculo de la biblioteca la encontre pero se necesitan los elementos de la armonia

Mi hermana y yo seremos mediums para que podamos ver el lugar en que se encuentra ahora mismo pero pido mucha concentracion si falla terminaremos yendo a su posicion.¿entendieron?

Todas:si princesa luna

PC:"solo espero que no este ahi"-penso con una cara de preocupacion.

PL:muy bien,ponganse sus elemento y todas formen un circulo y piensen en twilight,tia coloquemonos en el centro

RD:*pinkie no hagas nada que nos afecte,por favor.

PP:*nopi dopi hare lo mejor que pueda ya extraño a twilight

PL:*dejen de susurrar y tomen sus lugares-con una pequeña sonrisa

PP,RD:SI SU MAJESTAD!

Todas se pusieron en circulo dejando a la princesa celestia y a luna en el centro,todas concentraron el poder de los elementos para ver donde se encontraba twilight.

Pareciera que la luz del sol se hubiera ido ya que la sala principal se estaba oscureciendo y se veia poco,solo los cuernos de las princesas y empezo a abrirse una ligera niebla frente a todos. Cuando se formo la niebla pudieron observara twilight(en su forma original claro) en un espacio oscuro

Spike:TWILIGHT!-grito al verla en ese espacio oscuro

PL:abran sus ojos!Pero no se distraigan con nada sigan mandando su poder,debemos aclarar la imagen!-con un tono algo cansado

Efectivamente todas abrieron los ojos y vieron a twilight en ese espacio oscuro,por momentos la imagen detallaba todo pero no era suficiente.

PL:tia,no aguantaremos mucho solo usted puede aclarar la imagen!.

PC:esta bien dare lo mejor de mi-haciendo brillar mas su cuerno

Por fin de ese fatidico momento todas vieron a twilight claramente y esta recostada en un sofa leyendo un libro,pero lo que los impresiono tanto fue a ver un ser extraño a lado de ella pero afecto mas a la princesa

PC:"NO!,ESTA CON 'ELLOS' "-cortando la magia de golpe

Despues de eso toda la habitacion se ilumino tanto que pareciera que el sol estuviera dentro de la casa de twilight y desaparecieron todos en el aire sin dejar rastro.

**QUE EXTRAÑO...QUE OCULTARA LA PRINCESA COMO HABERSE SORPRENDIDO TANTO AL VER A TWILIGHT JUNTO CON ÁNGEL COMO PARA HABER CORTADO DE LA MAGIA DE GOLPE.**

**casi se me olvida les había comentado que no subiria el capítulo hasta el sábado pero como últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre en la escuela seguiré manteniendo el ritmo osea que aún subire capítulos los martes y los sábados y respecto a los capítulos que son muy largos que ahorita apenas llevo cuatro capítulos largos ( en mi blog de notas el celular tengo 12 partes máximo por capítulo) y creo,que esos podrían contar como un capítulo osea que si subo un capítulo digamos el capítulo 4 parte 1 un ejemplo,yo diría que la segunda parte de este capítulo no lo subiría hasta el sábado de seguro que hay capítulos que podrían llegar hasta tres o cuatro partes por un capítulo ( lo sé para mí es es mucho eso, porque en esos días bueno,en estos días ando muy inspirado que llegue el punto de hacer tres capítulos en un día osea es mucho... no no les diré cuántos capítulos llevó :) ) así que repito sean pacientes yo este fic tengo planeado terminarlo como para a mediados o finales de diciembre,le calculo no sé qué máximo serían unos 30/ 40 capítulos en este fic, y se me olvidaba VALANTIL si terminare este fic porque aunque haya pocos lectores yo lo voy a terminar porque me gusta y me gustaría ver en verdad el final ni yo sé cómo va a terminar el fic y me gustaría ver cómo termina... BUENO CON ESO SE DESPIDE BRAVETHUNDER HASTA EL SÁBADO**


	10. capitulo 7

**BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO LES ADELANTE EL CAPITULO POR QUE ME SURGIERON VARIOS COMPROMISOS Y ESTARE OCUPADO TODO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ESO ES TODO DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: -NUEVA COMPAÑIA-

Era un dia normal en la casa de angel,ambos se levantaron temprano,se bañaron y bajaron a desayunar,encambio twilight aun mantenia su forma humana pero despues del medio dia regreso a su forma equina.

Twilight queria aprender sobre el cuerpo que habia tenido asi que le insistio a angel que le comprara el libro de anatomia y obligadamente fue a comprarle el libro por dos razones:

1.-no queria explicarle como funcionaba cada organo y los organos reproductivos...le daba vergüenza

2.-le daba flojera

Tardo solo unos 20 minutos en ir y venir del centro de la ciudad.

-ten twilight,aqui esta tu librito-dijo flojamente

-gracias...angelito-con una sonrisa burlona

-si si de nada,dejame sentar

Twilight acomodo su cuerpo para que angel tomara asiento,angel al sentarse vio como twilight se acomada nuevamente poniendose en el regazo de angel y seguir con su lectura.

-twi...twilight...por...que te acomodaste asi-sonrojado

-te molesta?,para acomordarme de otra forma

-n...no,no me molesta-acariciciando su crin

-esta bien-regresando a su libro

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que toda la sala se ilumino obligando a Angel y a Twilight cerrar sus ojos y cuando los abrieron vieron algo que los dejo sin palabras.

Eran 7 ponis y un dragon que aparecieron frente a ambos pero dos al parecer estaban inconscientes.

-P.D.V. ANGEL-

Todo iba bien,twilight se habia acomodado en mi regazo para leer un libro,me sentí nervioso en ese momento pero pude controlarme,pero algo brillo de la nada que hizo que cerrara los ojos pero cuando los abri...vi a mas ponis y a un dragon que estaba arriba de un unocornio blanco me parecio algo chistoso pero bueno iba a hablar pero senti un golpe en la cara.

-DEVUELTA EN LA HISTORIA-

Angel se levanto de su asiento al ver la extraña situacion en la que estaba pero al dar el primer paso vio una estela de varios colores dirigirse a el y no tuvo tienpo de reaccionar y recibio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla tumbandolo.

Twilight al ver como angel cayo al suelo salio de su trance y grito fuertemente.

TS:RINBOW DASH,QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

RD:tu que crees?,protegiendote de este monstruo.

TS:no es ningun monstruo es un amigo mio,asi que dejalo en paz

RD:esta bien-bajandose del cuerpo de angel

Spike:TWILIGHT!-corriendo hacia ella

TS:hola spike te extrañe mucho

Spike:yo tambien twilight no tienes idea-abrazando a twilight y llorando

AJ:twilight,dulzura no tienes idea de como te hemos extrañado,nos hacias mucha falta.

TS:lo se applejack,chicas les quiero pres...

R:oh querida no sabes que todas te extrañamos tanto mucho pero mucho-abrazando a twilight hasta casi dejarla sin aire

TS:rarity...me lastimas

R:oh perdon hehehe.

TS:bien como les iba a decir el es An...

PP:oh twilight te extrañe mucho,no tienes idea...bueno ya sabes por que applejack ya te dijo y tambien rarity pero yo te extrañe mas que todas,hasta extrañe tus raras palabras que no entiendo y nunca...

TS:pinkie pie ya basta dejame terminar por favor

PP:esta bien :)

F:perdon por interrumpir twilight...este...yo tambien te extrañe mucho...si no te molesta

TS:lo se Fluttershy bien...

A:oye twilight antes que nada sera mejor que atiendas a esas dos que siguen dormidas-señalando a la princesa celestia y a luna

Cuando angel dijo eso todas se pusieron en posicion de ataque ya que no prestaron atencion cuando twilight regaño a rainbow dash rodeandola y a las princesas que seguian inconscientes pero solo rainbow dash estaba en la misma posicion despues de haber sido regañada por twilight

AJ:que es lo que quieres barbajan,no conseguiras dañar a twilight o las princesas asi que mejor vete de aqui antes de que te tumbemos a golpes.

A:twilight...dime que es una broma,te paso lo de la patada pero solo por que estaba distraido pero que una poni campirana se le suban los humos y me diga barbajan ¿barbajan? Ya nadie dice eso,ya es mas que raro para mi,haber haganze a un lado

R:no dejaremos que toques a las princesas y menos a twilight tendras que pasar sobre nuestros cascos.

A:esta bien-con mirada indiferente

PP:si pasas nunca te hare una fiesta de cumpleaños ni nada y no seras mi amigo.

A:que mal ya tengo mucho miedo-con el mismo tono

AJ:rainbow dash que haces ahi parada ven y ayudanos

RD:no puedo twilight dice que es su amigo

AJ:es enserio

TS:DAHHHH,es lo que e tratado de decir desde hace rato pero no me dejan hablar

A:ahora si puedo ayudar a sus amigas que estan inconscientes?

TS:si angel y perdona la actitud de mis amigas asi son ellas

A:no pasa nada twilight pero hay una que me golpeo y se quiere ir con la suya y yo no me quedo con brazos crusados-miro a rainbow dash con una mirada asesina

RD:pe..pe..perdon...pido...disculpas...-entre tartamudeos y miedo

A:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

RD:de...que...que te ries

A:debiste haver visto tu cara parecia que querias llorar HAHAHAHAHAHA hay dios lo debi grabar HAHAHAHAHAHA pero bueno ya ya pongamonos serios ya,pero deviste ver tu cara.

Angel recogio a las princesas y las puso en cada hombro y se las llevo a su habitacion para que descansaran ya que se iban a llevar una sorpresa al despertar y debian tener suficiente energia para eso

-P.D.V ANGEL-

habia llevado a las princesas a mi habitacion para que estuvieran comodas pero para ser honestos,ambas se veian bonitas en especial la azul,ya las habia dejado en mi cama y empeze a quitarles las tiaras,las cosas que tenian en sus cascos y collares,"para que quieren tanta porqueria,solo con la tiara mostraria su rango de princesa"-pense algo confuso de tanto adornito que tenian puesto,deje todas sus pertenencias en una mesita a lado de mi cama y decidi salir de mi cuarto pero sin antes ver a esa poni azul obscuro que tenia una luna en un costado y solo dije "descanzen".

-DEVUELTA EN LA HISTORIA-

cuando angel regreso a la sala principal vio a todas sentadas o echadas en el suelo platicando sobre lo que sucedio hace 4 dias.

TS:haber si entendi,el libro era una trampa

AJ:sip

TS:de un tal black pegasus

AJ:sip

TS:y quiere conquistar equestria

TS:y solo nosotras podemos detenerlo

AJ:sip

TS:por celestia,entonces por que estamos aqui sin hacer nada tenemos que regresar y defender nuestro hogar

A:twi...de que hablan?

TS:angel tengo que regresar a equestria por que hay alguien que la quiere atacar.

A:si escuche eso pero tienes que irte...hibamos a salir para que conocieras un poco este mundo. :(

TS:lo se angel pero equestria sigue siendo mi hogar y no puedo dejarla abandonada a su suerte

RD:este twilight...pero no podemos regresar...las princesas estan inconcientes y solo ellas pueden abrir el portal hacia equestria...-dijo con temor a que angel le hiciera algo

TS:pues en ese caso tendremos que esperar a que despierten...angel ¿como estaban cuando las dejaste en tu habitacion?

A:pues estaban bien solo que la blanquita tenia una cara de preocupacion y la azul estaba tranquila

R:barbaro ellas tienen nombre la 'blanquita' se llama princesa celestia y la 'azul' se llama la princesa luna

A:okey...como que a tus amigas les gusta insultar a extraños...*y si les digo que como carne de una vez y de ponis color blanco de melena morada-le susurro al oido a twilight

TS:ni si quiera se te ocurra decirles eso...por que te dejo inconsciente a golpes.

A:awwww...esta bien,parece que todos empezamos por el pie equivocado me llamo Angel figueroa y soy un humano,es un gusto conocerles

AJ:mucho gusto, me llamo applejack,el elemento de la honestidad

S:yo me soy spike el dragon mas valiente de equestria-mostrando sus musculos

R:yo soy miss rarity pero me puedes decir rarity,el elemento de la generosidad

RD:yo soy la INCREIBLE RAINBOW DASH,LA PEGASO MAS RAPIDA DE EQUESTRIA! A y soy el elemento de la lealtad

PP:OH OH YO SOY PINKIE PIE PERO ME PUEDES DECIR PINKIE PIE Y SOY EL ELEMENTO DE LA RISA-arrojaba confetí por todas partes

A:de donde saco eso?-dijo extrañado por el confetí

TS:solo es pinkie siendo pinkie.

A:no habia una amarillita con ustedes?

Todos voltearon a todas partes buscando a fluttershy pero pinkie la encontro metida bajo la mesa temblando.

PP:aqui esta! Esta jugando a las escondidas

A:no seas timida sal de hay no te hare daño-ase arrodillo frente a la mesa-vamos ternurita no pasa nada dame tu pata "¿ternurita? Me estoy haciendo fresa"-penso angel al sacar a fluttershy de la mesa-dime ¿como te llamas?

F:me...llamo...*fluttershy

A:¿como?

F:*fluttershy-con un tono mas bajo

A:flutter...que?

F:fluttershy...y soy...el...elemento...de la bondad...supongo

A:mucho gusto futtershy,bien ahora que nos presentamos todos creo que quieren tomarse su tiempo para platicar yo hire a comprar unos videojuegos...regreso en un rato-tomando su chaqueta de mezclilla saliendo por la entrada principal.

-P.D.V. TWILGHT-

angel estaba presentandose con todas las chicas pero yo estaba mortificada por el hecho de tener que dejar a angel solo y regresar a equestria pero era algo importante mi hogar estaba en peligro y no estoy segura cual sera primer blanco de black pegasus sera poniville,manehattan,las pegasus,no se pero tenemos que estar ahi pero no quiero dejar a angel le prometi estar junto a el...que estoy pensando el es mi amigo pero mi hogar tambien es imprtante...debe haber una manera para que ambor podamos estar juntos debe haber.

-DEVUELTA EN LA HISTORIA-

Al parecer todas no se habian percatado pero estaban siendo vigiladas por black star que se sorprendio al verlas en el mundo humano

-debere actuar?-penso shadowblood al ver su clara oportunidad-maldicion no puedo se me olvidaba que dios me lo prohibio y si interfiria fisicamente me mataria en ese instante,mierda...tendre que corromper al humano desde su alma,le informare esto a mi hermano creo que le gustara saber que equestria esta aun mas desprotegida

shadowblood (o satanás) desaparecio dejando una pequeña estela de humo para regresar a equestria y darle la valiosa informacion que habia obtenido.

Ya eran las 7 pm y angel apenas habia regresado de comprar sus videojuegos

Estaba feliz y cansado a la vez.

A:tanto pedo para poder comprar el killer instinct que no mamen-entrando a la casa

PP:hola angel por que te tardaste tanto ya vamos a cenar y tu que no llegas ya estaba de `que tal si se cayo por un barranco o que tal si le cayo una manzana en la cabeza y le dio amnesia o que tal si sj tje cayfo ugn burrgggo-applejack le habia tapado la boca

AJ:ya pinkie dejalo en paz no vez que viene cansado...-quitando su pesuña de la boca de pinkie

PP:...oki doki loki yo me voy a cenar

A:vaya ¿asi es siempre?

AJ:sip es pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie,ven vamos a cenar unas deliciosas manzanas que habian en tu alacena.

A:esta bien

Todas estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo manzana picada,manzana con miel entre otras se sento a lado de rainbow dash que al ver la accion de angel casi se cae de au asiento.

A:que oasa dashie acaso me tienes miedo aun?-con un tono algo burlon

RD:no...como crees...yo miedo...JA...no como crees...¿pero era cierto que te ibas a vengarte por el golpe?

A:nombre como crees que voy a hacerte eso-sobandole la crin

RD:que bueno y...que es esa pequeña caja con una KI

A:ahhh eso bueno es un videojuego de peleas donde puedes mostrar si eres el mejor a nivel global ademas de que revoluciono todo.

RD:en serio!? Vaya eso suena emocionante tu crees que puedas ense...

R:rainbow dash deja al joven tranquilo...dime como es la vestimenta de tu mundo!

RD:'deja al joven tranquilo'-repitiendo molesta

A:este bueno es mucho y no sabria decirte con claridad "y no me interesa"

R:espero que un dia podamos ir a ver la ropa de este mundo

A:si claro cuando quieras

TS:oye angel donde crees que podamos dormir todos hoy? ya esta anocheciendo

A:mmmmm creo que dormiremos aqui esta noche por que las princesas estan mi habitacion y la otra habitacion no quiero que nadie entre esta intacta...tu sabes twilight

TS:esta bien angel no le veo el problema.

Todos cenaron tranquilos a escepcion de angel que entre las 5 ponis y spike le preguntaban sobre su mundo y como se emtretenia el para pasar el rato.

Despues de eso todos fueron a recostarse en una cobiga de la sala de angel que el preparo para todos pero el espero a que todos se durmieran para poder estar tranquilo un momento y pensar sobre lo que le dijo twilight de regresar a su mundo.

-"twilight se va por que no quiero que se vaya desde que esta aqui ya no me siento solo pero...su mundo la necesita"-penso angel mortificado

-"parece que las cosas no te van muy bien mortal"-decia una voz dentro de la mente de angel

-QUIEN ERES?! Muestrate-grito angel

-"no grites no vez que puedes despertar a tus amigas,me llamo shadowblood o en tu mundo satanás"

-"que quieres diablito,mi alma o que,sacrificios maldito?"-molesto

-"nahhh todo eso son estupideces de los humanos inventaron pensando que tendrian mas poder"

-"entonces a que se debe tu prescencia?"

-"solo vengo a ofrecerte la felicidad y la bendicion de ya no estar solo"

-"no lo creo ya lo tengo todo"

-"es enserio? En unos dias ellas se van a ir a su hogar y te quedaras solo como cuando tus padres murieron y tendras que conformarte y si quieres que se queden aqui deshazte de twilight sparkle"

-"no lo creo,como te dije antes yo no traiciono a mis amigos y aunque me propongas eso nunca aceptare no sere una mierda como tu que vive en las pofundidades de la tierra temiendo a dios"-ya molesto

-"bien humano es tu funeral"-tratando de esconder su indignacion

-"adiosin diablo"-dijo (penso) sarcasticamente

-sera mejor que me vaya a dormir que esto se pone mas raro cada dia-decia angel al orse a recostar en la cobija que tenia tendido en el suelo junto con las chicas-no se por que pero creo mañana sera un dia mas raro-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido

-FORTALEZA DE BLACK PEGASUS,BOSQUE EVERFRE-

-maestro ya estamos listos,todos los soldados estan en sus posiciones-decia un general de black pegasus

-bien...vayan y destruyan todo por el

momento trate de no matar a alguien tomenlos de esclavos no quiero que ensucien el suelo con su sangre...aun no...vamos a fillydelphia.

**VAYA ESTO ESTA PONIENDOSE CADA VEZ MAS BUENO :D ESCENAS DE ACCION NENES BUENO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO HAST LA PROXIMA,BRAVETHUNDER FUERA**


	11. capitulo 8

**QUE ONDA CHICOS,AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO NUEVO Y COMO ANDO DE BUENAS MAÑANA LES DEJARE OTRO :D**

**P.S:SI ENCUENTRAN UN TAL BLACK STAR EN REALIDAD SE LLAMA SHADOWBLOOD (ERROR DE DEDO Y DE IDEAS ORIGINALES)**

-CAPITULO 8:CELESTIA-

el dia comenzo mas temprano de lo usual ya que applejack se desperto a las 5:30 am y dejo que los demas durmieran solo 30 minutos mas tarde (segun ella) y para pasar el rato agarro el rectangulo blanco que angel dejo en la mesa y decidio testerearlo

-mmmm...para que chuchas usaran esto los humanos...haber ese es el simbolo de un telefono...mmmm...ese dice musica,galeria,¿internet?¿que es eso?-murmuraba applejack evintando despertar a a sus amigos-bueno, cuando despierte angel le preguntare...

Applejack empezo a revisar las pocas cosas que tenia angel en su sala entre ellas una maquina de coser y una lampara,pero al querer sacar la maquina de coser de la caja tiro una carpeta que contenia unos recortes de periodico que le llamo mucho la atencion y mas cuando leyo el titulo -FAMILIA FALLECE EN INTENTO DE ASALTO SOLO UNO SOBREVIVE-

Al ver eso applejack leyo detenidamente cada letra que contenia el recorte y vio un nombre conocido ANGEL.

efectivamente angel fue victima del asalto junto con su familia pero solo el sobrevivio.

Applejack no podia parar de leer eso cada vez le entristecia saber que alguien habia quedado solo en el mundo y que como...

-Vaya,para ser el elemento de la verdad,eres muy metiche-dijo angel furioso

-perdona pero fue accidental...no quize hacerlo-dijo applejack bajando levemente su cabeza.

-si claro...ya que empezaste por que no lo terminas al parecer te gusta leer mucho ¿no?-dijo sarcasticamente

-en serio angel perdoname...n..no fue mi intencion!

-y yo que hago,apoco te gustaria que yo fuera a tu casa y te recordara la muerte de tus padrea,el abandono de tu unico hermano y que te dejen por cuenta propia a un mundo donde reina el caos?.

Angel dio en el clavo al escuchar eso Applejack recordo a sus padres que fallecieron por un descarrilamiento de tren cuando iban a vender manzanas,al fin de cuentas termino llorando,al ver esto angel algo sintio una sensacion de familiaridad...como si ya hubiera hecho eso...con su madre,se sintio fatal al recordar eso y se arrodillo y abrazo a applejack.

el ruido desperto a las demas y vieron la escena mas no comprendian pero al acercarce vieron regados los recortes referentes a el y su difunta familia.

-perdoname applejack no...no quize ser asi...perdoname...-decia angel con tristeza-la ultima vez que me peleé con mis padres fue antes del asalto...y nunca me pude disculpar,por favor applejack no llores,fue mi culpa-termino llorando angel.

-n...no hay problema angel,mi curiosidad causo esto...no volvera a pasar.

Ambos cortaron el abrazo despues de que angel se disculpara-como te dije,fue mi culpa,esta bien que sientas curiosidad,pero tambien tienes que preguntar y no investigar por cuenta propia

TS:angel podriamos hablar un momento

A:si...claro...de que?

TS:de lo de ahorita...

A:que quieres saber...

TS:como te sentiste al perder a tus padres?...

A:*suspiro...esta bien...me sentia fatal...impotente...sentia odio,tristeza;despues de eso ya no quize hablar con nadie estuve 3 meses en silencio no daba credito el hecho de perder a mis padres y que mi hermano se fuera lejos de aqui dejandome a mi suerte

TS:creo que la indicada para cambiar eso es pinkie pie

PP:SIPI...YO TE EXPLICARE TODOOO *SACANDO UNA REGLA Y PONIENDOSE MOUSTACHE* BIEN ES VERDAD QUE ALGUNOS DIAS SERAN OBSCUROS Y MAS OBSCUROS PERO NO POR ESO TU VIDA SERA MALA EN VEZ DE TOMAR LO NEGATIVO HAZ UNA FIESTA,CELEBRA CADA DIA POR QUE SIEMPRE HABRA ALGO QUE TE HARA FELIZ...DIME JOVENCITO DESDE CUANDO ERES FELIZ FELIZ SUPERLIZ

A:mmmm no se creo que desde las conoci a todas...creo...ya no me siento solo y triste.

PP:MMMMM...*CAMBIANDO ATUENDO POR EL DE UN MILITAR* BIEN SOLDADO APARTIR DE AHORA LE ORDENO SER FELIZ Y QUE NO ESTE TRISTE SI NO ME HARA 500 LAGARTIJAS

A:SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-HACIENDO SALUDO MILITAR

Todas sonrieron al ver el atuendo de pinkie y como angel habia decidido,angel queria cambiar por sus nuevas cabo de un rato rainbow se volvio a dormir por que segun ella tiene vacaciones y las quiere aprovechar.

Pasaron el rato todos juntos ya tranquilos,angel despues subio a ver como seguian las princesas pero solo encontro a una,la princesa luna,al ver esto angel iba salir del cuarto pero un destello dorado lo enceguecio deteniendolo...era celestia

La cual con su magia le agarro del cuello mirandolo detenidamente con una mirada de odio

-hmm otro simio calvo,dime...que le hiciste a mi estudiante twilight sparkle...dime o mueres

-es...ta...a...bajo...su..el...te...me...por favor

-como crees ya conozco a los de tu raza y no son de fiar

Celestia salio de la habitacion junto con angel que seguia agarrado del cuello por la magia de celestia,bajo las escaleras y las vio a todas reunidas platicando,riendo y una al ver a la princesa hicieron reverencia y rarity desperto a rainbow dash que ya iba a gritar furiosa pero al ver a celestia tambien se arrodillo.

PC:mis queridos ponis,¿como han estado?-decia con naturalidad

TS:bien princesa gracias a un amigo estamos todas bien,disculpe princesa por que su cuerno esta brillando

PC: por esto-mostrando a angel que aun seguia asfixiandose

TS:PRINCESA SUELTELO,ES UN AMIGO!

PC:esto...un amigo...esta bien

A:vaya...princesa de la armonia que tienen twilight

TS:esta bien angel debio desconocer y decidio tomar defensa

A:si...claro defensa

PC:ponis vamonos de aqui,que nadie en este mundo es confiable,vamonos.-decia la princesa con un tono arrogante.

TS:y la princesa luna?

PC:yo la llevare en mi lomo...pero mientras mas rapido nos vayamos de aqui mejor.

R:con todo respeto su alteza pero yo no veo la prisa de irse.

PC:te recuerdo que equestria esta en peligro y no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo en este horrible lugar

TS:princesa,las chicas me contaron que cuando ne estaban buscando usted y la princesa luna terminaron muy cansadas a pesar de su gran cantidad de maná

NA: coy a cambiar la palabra MAGIA por la de MANÁ por que se ve mas bonito xD y por que maná es como la energia interior de una persona (KI,CHAKRA,ETC) en este caso los ponis.

PC:eso no importa vamonos,voy por mi hermana,tu humano no se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que te arrepentiras

Celestia regreso a la habitacion recogiendo a luna y sus pertenencias para asi regresar ltra vez a la planta baja.

PC:vamonos,no tenemos nada que hacer aqui hagan un circulo

Todas tomaron parte a escepcion de twilight que seguia aun con angel que seguia arrodillado tratando de recuperar el aliento

PC:twilight sparkle,vamonos

TS:lo siento princesa pero le prometi a angel que me quedaria a su lado y lo cumplire

La princesa al escuchar eso lanzo un hechizo sobre twilight dejandola dormida y cargandola con su maná,angel que seguia son decir nada decidio ver mas no actuar el sabia algo cuando estaba a solas con la princesa...aun estaba cansada.

Todas le dieron el poder de los elementos a la princesa que solo por un momento pudo abrir el portal de regreso pero no lo pudo contener por que efectivamente estaba cansada por lo que el portal se cerro dejandola arrodillada,con su maná bajo a ambas ponis que estaban inconscientes de su lomo dejandolas en el suelo y ella volver a desmallarse.

-PRINCESA-gritaron todas al unisono

A:tranquilas,simplemente esta exausta debe descansar pero rarity llevala con tu maná a mi habitacion,al parecer le caigo mal y eso que es su princesa del amor y armonia

R:esta bien joven angel pero y ¿la princesa luna que va pasar con ella?

A:yo la dejare aqui junto con twilight suponiendo que ambas llegaron inconcientes ya no tardara en despertar solo espero que no sea como su hermana

Rarity se llevo a la princesa sin antes preguntar donde se encontraba la habitacion

RD:angel,no estas furioso con la princesa?

A:pues si,pero no puedo iniciar una pelea con una princesa de otro universo.

F:angel...yo creo que debemos hablar con la princesa sobre ti para tener un vuen comienzo con ella...creo que seria buena idea...si no te molesta

A:claro que no me molesta esta bien que tratemos los problemas como seres civilizados

RD:asi se habla angel y ya enseñame tus videojuegos que ya me dejaste emocionada desde ayer

A: a si,se me olvido deja bajo la consola pero...como vas a jugar si tu...si tu...no tienes dedos

RD:no importa eso, quiero jugar

A:ahhhh esta bien ahorita regreso

Angel regreso a su habitacion por su consola pero cuando llego observo a rarity escogiendo su ropa y guardandola en una caja de zapatos.

-que haces rarity?

-oh joven angel me disculpo pero vi estas prendas y quize guardarlas par usarlas en mis diseños para asi crearle a usted mejor ropa,parece que tiene un gusto muy excentrico de vestimenta-decia mientras sostenia una playera de mägo de oz

-sabe nunca entendere los gustos de los humanos

-bueno dejando eso yo vengo por esto-tomando la consola-vienes rarity?

-si ya voy solo dejeme acobijar a la princesa ahorita te alcanzo angel

-bueno,las cobijas estan en ese taburete

Angel mientras regresaba se empezo a marear lo que provoco que cayera arrodillado y empezo a tener unas extrañas visiones:

Un caballero negro

Celestia muerta

Un relicario

Twilight en peligro

samael

-"dime angel, te gusto el futuro? Pues ese es el tuyo si ignoras mis ordenes eso pasara"

-dime quien carajos eres y por que me estas fregando?-decia angel tratando de levantarse

-no seas estupido,dimelo mentalmente

-"bueno que quieres ya para que te calles de una vez"

-"ahora nos entendemos en fin me llamo shadowblood pero en tu mundo me conocen como satanás en fin lo de hace rato fue un pequeño regalo,mi regalo te mostre un futuro donde tu eres el causante de tanto sufrimiento por el hecho de haber dejado vivir a twilight ademas que ya me viste con anterioridad"

-"asi que eras el de de pesadilla y como quieres que te crea si eres el rey de las mentiras y el engaño"

-"gracias por el alago pero es verdad y no te dejare tranquilo hasta que hagas lo que te pedí hace dias"

-"si...no lo creo mejor vete antes que te pase algo malo y sabes que si hay alguien que te puede lastimar"

-"bueno como veas pero tarde o temprano miles sufriran por tu eleccion ademas de que quedaras solo"

Despues de la corta platica con shadowblood angel al fin pudo levantarse viendo a rarity que apenas salia de su habitacion y ambos regresaron junto con las demas donde algunos disfrutaron jugar kinect adventures como pinkie pie, applejack,fluttershy como rarity y rainbow disfrutaron mucho jugar halo:reach

*doble muerte

TS:fluttershy,trata de ni desmayarte por eso

*racha asesina

F:como...quieres que no me desmaye...es mucha violencia

*frenesi asesino

RD: ANGEL TE APROVECHAS POR QUE NO TENGO DEDOS!-gritaba rainbow dash de la emocion

A:ADMITELO SOY MEJOR...

*AGÜAFIESTAS

R:JAAAA COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO ANGEL Y CON EL RIFLE DE PRESICION MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la emocion de rarity

A:vaya rarity nunca crei que fueras tan buena en esto

R:DEJA DE PARLOTEAR Y PONTE A JUGAR

*MATANZA DE FRANCOTIRADOR

pasaron las horas y todos se divertian algunos siguieron jugando y otras decidieron leer las revistas y periodicos

TS:angel podemos hablar?

A:si dime toma el control pinkie y no dejes que te quiten mi racha

PP:oki doki loki les mostrare lo que es diversion

A:ahora si dime que pasa

TS:he estado pensando pero que tal si todos salimos a pasear por que no creo que todas podamos estar asi

A:y las princesas que hacemos con ellas?

*super increible

TS:pues voy a despertar a la princesa luna que a pesar de este ruido no despierta

A:hazlo entonces

Twilight se puso justo enfrente de la princesa luna lanzando un hechizo para despertarla lo que fue efectivo la princesa desperto poco a poco.

PL:que paso twilight sparkle,donde estamos?

TS:quedo inconsciente estuvo dormida por mas de un dia y medio y estamos en el mundo humano

PL:es cierto y quien es el?-levantando su casco

A:disculpe su alteza me llamo angel figueroa soy yo quien la socorrio cuando llego a este mundo

PL:muchas gracias por su atencion joven angel figueroa y mi hermana

A:esta dormida hace rato estuvo despierta y cuando me vio no lo tomo muy bien cssi me asfixia con su maná

PL:es extraño mi hermana asi no es,hablare con ella cuando despierte

A:venga alteza levantese-extendiendole la mano

PL:muchas gracias joven angel figueroa

A:solo lameme angel

PL:esta bien angel

TS:ahora que la princesa desperto creo que debemos planear quien quidara a la princesa celestia en lo que salimos...por cierto princesa quien esta cuidando el reino y cuando refresaremos por que al parecer este nuevo enemigo es aun mas peligroso que chrysalis

PL:te sere honesta estoy agotada y al parecer tambien mi hermana yo pienso que aun estaremos atoradas en este mundo por otros 3 dias mas y por la seguridad del reino no te preocupes yo tengo un escuadron de elite protegiendo cada frente del reino de equestria aunque les cueste la vida,son los nightmare wolves y prometieron cuidar del reino en nuestra auscencia

TS:entonces esta todo bien angel parecer esta todo bajo control ¿crees que deba mostrarles a las chicas la vida humana?

A:como tu veas,pero si las vas a convertir en humanas dejame ir por ropa no quiero explicarles como funciona cada parte de su cuerpo

TS:si...yo me encargo de todo voy a explicarles el proceso

PL:angel me podrias llevar con mi hermana?

A:claro sigueme

Ambos subieron a la segunda planta,angel le señalo la habitacion donde estaba la princesa ambos se separaron en ese punto el iba por ropa para las mane 6.

Ya estando en la habitacion de sus padres buscando aparecio shadowblood frente a el dejandolo sorprendido por su atuendo.

-dime angel,te gusta mi ropa es la casual

-si claro la casual si tener una tunica con una guadaña en mano es casual

-dime vas a acabar la vida de alguien por la sobrevivencia de los demas

-ya te habia dicho que no ni aunque me dieras todo el dinero del mundo.

-esta bien pero yo te dije si muere uno por la sobrevivencia de miles-decia mientras desaparecia shadowblood-pero recuerda angel sufriras por toda la vida

Despues de eso angel encontro la ropa indicada para las mane 6 dentro de una vieja caja

-espero les guste-con un pequeño tono de inseguridad

Regreso a la sala mostrando la ropa al parecer a todas les gusto excepto a rarity que sentia que le faltaba algo

TS:bien chicas estan todas de acuerdo de ir

Con angel a explorar su mundo

Todas:SI TWILIGHT

TS:esta bien angel prepara todo como la vez pasada

A:awwww...me da flojera pero esta bien,voy por la harina

Las mane 6 reacomodaron la sala para tener espacio para el hechizo de transformacion

Todo fue en orden twilight preparo todo,ya todas serian humanas dentro de poco

TS:listo chicas

RD:a darle twilight

R:vamos cariño estoy lista

AJ:yo estoy lista

PP:YO SI SI SI ESTOY SUPER DUPI LISTA

F:yo tambien twilight...espero que no vaya a doler

TS:spike quieres transformarte?

S:no gracias twilight yo solo quiero ver

Ts:preparence

Twilight empezo a iluminar su cuerno cambiando ella primero de aspecto luego siguio rainbow dash,luego pinkie pie,applejack,fluttershy y al final rarity.

Angel por otra parte se tapo los ojos para no verlas desnudas al final todas terminaron siendo humanas

TS:bien chicas,ponganse esto ya esta separada segun sus gustos

Todas trataban reincorporarse pero terminaban poniendose a 4 patas

Y como pudieron se vistieron,angel seguia con los ojos cubiertos con sus manos.

A:ya acabaron?

TS:si angel ya puedes mirar

A:WOW...

-P.D.V. ANGEL-

Todas se veian hermosas,Rainbow dash termino con una estatura de de 1.75 con su marca en su hombro izquierdo aun tenia sus alas,su cabello era de color negro pero daba un ligero tono de arcoiris en el cabello,sus ojos eran de azul cian.

Pinkie pie al parecer era un poco baja creo que media uno 1.70

Su cabello era risado color rosa...bueno era de color rosa obscuro ,largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda,ojos color azul marino.

Applejack era la mas alta casi de mi estatura como de 1.84,era rubia su cabello era aun mas largo que el de pinkie pie le llegaba casi hasta la cadera,sus ojos eran verdes claros.

Fluttershy tenia la misma estatura de pinkie al igual que rainbow tenia sus alas, su cabello era rosa claro,cabello lacio y un poco largo y ojos color azul cielo.

Rarity tenia la misma estatura de twilight su cabello seguia igual de arreglado y de tono morado casi negro,era ondulado y llegaba hasta la media espalda sus ojos eran azul rey.

"Hermosas"dije no podia quitarme ese asombro todas tenian una belleza increible.

*Angel...angel...angel...reacciona*

A:mande mande que paso-saliendo de su transe

R:que te parecemos,somos bonitas?

A:si y mucho

PP:WIIIIII SOY HUMANA SOY HUMANA SOY HUMANA SOY...

RD:basta pinkie pie y bien y yo como me veo?-dijo mientras tenia una ligera sonrisa y con algo ruborizada

A:si te vez bien rainbow...al parecer te quedo a la medida la ropa

RD:gr...grac..gracias angel-ya ruborizada

F:angel...y..y yo como me veo...si te gusta mi aparencia

A:...tu das ternura por donde te vea

F:gra...gracias angel

AJ:bien al parecer TODAS estamos bien con este cuerpo,twilight que sigue?

TS:pues seria lo basico,caminar,escribir y...*RING*RING*RING angel que es eso?

A:es mi telefono voy a contestar

-bueno quien habla?

-como que quien cabron soy tony,te tengo una sorpresa

-cual es?

-estamos yo,marco y william afuera de tu casa asi que abrenos...talegon

-vergas!

**BUENO CHICOS HASTA AHORA TODO "IBA" BIEN PARA ANGEL,PERO LLEGARON INNESPERADAMENTE LOS AMIGOS DE ANGEL,¿QUE PASARA CUANDO VEAN A LAS MAN LAS PRINCESAS?**

**BUENO ANTES DE RETIRARME LE INFORMO QUE DENTRO DE UNOS CAPITULOS CAMBIARE LA FORMA DE NARRACION,YA NO EXISTIRA ESO DE "3RA PERSONA" TODO LO NARRARA ANGEL O EL QUE ESTE PRESENTE COMO LAS MANE 6 O DEPENDIENDO LA SITUACION.**

**BUENO HASTA MAÑANA QUE LES DARE EL CAP 10 ESTENCE AL PENDIENTE**


	12. capitulo 9

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO EXPLICAR ALGO:**

**PARA MI ES ALGO NUEVO ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC Y DESCONOZCO TOTALMENTE TODO DE NARRACION (LES REPITO ES MI PRIMERA VEZ) Y AUN ASI EL HECHO DE HABER CONFUNDIDO NOMBRES ES QUE TRATAR DE MEMORIZAR NOMBRES DE MAS DE 20 OC'S ES DIFICIL Y NO CREO SER EL UNICO QUE LE HAYA PASADO ESTO Y ESTOY HACIENDO LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA QUE TODO TENGA SENTIDO EN ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN**

**P.S. Y SI SE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LOS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS XD**

-CAPITULO 9: DESTRUCCION-

Era una noche de caos,empezo la invasion en equestria,black star tenia en claro que nadie evitaria eso,los elementos de la armonia habian ido al mundo humano junto con las princesas,sabia que nada ni nadie evitaria su conquista estaba justo arriba de fillydelphia sus peones estaban tomando la ciudad destruyendo cada edificio a su paso,sacaban de sus casas a los inocentes ponis tomandolos como prisioneros,pero algo ocurrio de repente unas sombras decapitaban a sus demonios,todo iba rapido,ninguno de sus generales sabia que pasaba

-mierda,pense que habian muerto-murmuro black pegasus

Supo black pegasus en ese momento quien o quienes eran al ver a un poni resalia su cuerno,era un unicornio encapuchado sobre el tejado de una casa,era ese unicornio que que el habia enfrentado hace años,era darklove,su antigüa alumna,su aspecto denotaba gran altura su crin era color verde azulado obscuro,era tan largo que sobresalia de la capucha y ondeaba con el viento,su pelaje era obscuro como la noche,sus ojos eran de color carmesí,su cutiemark era una arco tipo nordico con detalles azulados con una flecha con punta de trueno.

-vaya darklove,al parecer sobreviviste al 5to circulo del tartaro-decia confiado blackpegasus

-no soy la unica...chicos salgan.

De la nada aparecieron 20 ponis en diferentes tejados encapuchados al parecer eran machos entre ellos habian pegasos,unicornios y terrestres.

-capitana estamos listos

-bien bravethunder,dile a noblesoul y a whiteflash que empiezen el ataque

-entendido capitana

-JA,crees que tus pateticos compañeros podran detener lo inevitable,se avecina la muerte...y yo soy el verdugo

-eso crees tu,pero mientra estabamos en el tartaro,aprendimos nuevos trucos

En eso darklove hizo brillar su cuerno materializo un arco (muy parecido a su cutiemark) formo tambien su flecha con punta de trueno.

-que te parece,maestro-con tono sarcastico

-nada mal darklove,pero creo que olvidaste algo,¡siempre sere tu maestro y nunca olvides eso!

En ese instante black pegasus se transformo en un ser bipedo con su par de alas,con una gran tunica cubriendo su nuevo cuerpo y con una espada y escudo con un emblema de craneo equino.

-¡tu arco no detendra al dios del la muerte!-dijo mientras tomaba vuelo hacia darklove

-si quieres un pedazo de este pastel tienes que bailar

Ambos entraron en combate,parecia interminable

En otra parte de fillydelphia,se encontraba un pegaso color azul verde y crin color rojo sangre,portando un arco color negro con tonos grises y rojos,su capucha impedia ver su rostro,solamente se veian sus ojos color dorado,era rapido y letal,su cutiemark era un escudo con un relampago color negro,era bravethunder.

-rapido chicos tenemos que evitar que este poblado caiga...¡POR LAS PRINCESAS!-gritaba mientras sobrevolaba fillydelphia-rapido equinos hagan todo su esfuerzo apoyen a noblesoul y a whiteflash..¡no salimos del tartaro por nada!

La batalla de defensa habia empezado,todos los guerreros encapuchados habian contraatacado,entre ellos habian espadachines,magos y arqueros estaban luchando no solo por fillydelphia si no por equestria,su hogar.

Pasaban las horas y parecia no acabar todos los guerreros de ambos bandos se empezaban a cansar,excepto noblesoul y bravethunder ambos luchaban codo a codo ante esos demonios cuando de pronto vieron a un potrillo siendo arrastrado por unos demonios,querian comer.

-bravey,estas listo para enseñarles a no tocar a potrillos inocentes-le dijo noblesoul a bravethunder con una ligera sonrisa

-al parecer si quieren que les enseñemos y no me gusta que me digas bravey,noble.

-si claro vuela tu izquierda,yo derecha.

Ambos salieron de golpe aprovechando la fuerza y rapidez de bravethunder y las armas de combate cercano de noblesoul se abrieron paso entre los demonios para salvar a aquel potrillo. un demonio estaba apunto de abrir la barriga del pequeño,el simplemente cerro sus ojos esperando su destino cuando de pronto escucho un golpe abrio los ojos vio al demonio atravezado por el craneo por un cuchillo y una flecha.

-hey pequeño,estas bien?-decia la misteriosa voz

-s...ssii

-vez,lo traumaste de por vida-dijo la otra voz

-quienes son.

-tenemos muchos nombres,pero llamanos nightmare wolves

-gr...gracias muchas gracias

-no agradezcas simplemente largate de aqui,busca a tu familia deben de estar preocupados

El pequeño salio galopando fuera de la escena dejando a sus heroes atras sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

-bien noble,como le ira a la capitana

-no se solo espero que se encuentre bien.

-EN OTRA PARTE DE FILLYDELPHIA-

Darklove se encontraba cansada no podia tener el ritmo de blackpegasus,tenia ya varias cortadas en su cuerpo simplemente se enfocaba a bloquear los ataques de la espada.

-no que tenias un as bajo la manga,me decepcionas mucho darklove

-eso es lo que tu crees...pero...esta pequeña tiene sus sorpresas

-no parece

-entonces por que no haz podido tomar esta ciudad,por que eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta a que hace horas matamos mas de la mitad de tu ejercito.

Al oir eso black pegasus volteo hacia varios lados viendo qie efectivamente la mitad de su ejercito se encontraba eliminado,enfurecio y regreso su forma original,ordeno a sus demonios restantes a retirarse sin antes ver a darklove que se encontraba sonriendo

-disfruta este momento darklove...que pronto este reino caera y sus princesas moriran en manos de mi ejercito

-eso nunca pasara mientras vivamos

black pegasus desaparecio dejando solo una estela de humo negro y Despues de eso darklove regreso con su equipo esperando noticias

-capitana!-grito bravethunder volando en su direccion

-oh brave es bueno saber que sigues con vida,dame informes

-bien,impedimos que fillydelphia cayera,tenemos pocos heridos,al parecer todo esta en orden solo necesitamos mas armamento todas nuestras armas estan dañadas,incluso mi arco que esta hecho de escamas de dragon negro esta apunto de quebrar.

-mmm...sobreviriremos con nuestras armas,recuerda que nosotros luchamos hasta con los cascos,por cierto donde esta tu hermano

-se encuentra comiendo capitana...

-ya te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre

-esta bien darklove,mi hermano se encuentra comiendo en la casa de campaña dice que asi se fortaleze pero creo que solo es pretexto para hechar la hueva.

-ay noblesoul cuando aprenderas...bien,quiero que vayas por whiteflash,diamondblood,noblesoul y traelos conmigo quiero planear otra estrategia.

-como ordenes cap...darklove

Salio de la escena bravethunder para reunir a sus compañeros y a su hermano dejando a darklove atras

-"princesas regresen pronto por favor"-penso darklove mientras veia el horizonte

**VAYA...ESTE ESCUADRON ES MUY INTERESANTE...SE ME OLVIDABA AUN FALTA SABER QUE PASO CON ANGEL Y SUS AMIGOS ;)**


	13. capitulo 10

**YA ES SABADO :D Y CON ESO LLEGUA UN NUEVO CAPITULO,COMO SOY TAN GENROSO Y AMOROSO LES DEJARE DOS CAPITULOS,DISFRUTEN.**

-CAPITULO 10: AMIGOS-

-vergas!-grito angel al saber que sus amigos ya estaban afuera de su casa

-mamon...abrenos!-grito william

-si si ya voy we ando encuerado!...chicas necesito que todas vayan al segundo piso se encierren en mi habitacion y no salgan hasta que yo les diga

-por que angel,hay un problema-dijo twilight extrañada por el cambio de angel

-no no hay ninguno es que ellos no saben que estan aqui y conociendolos van a malinterpretar las cosas y se va a armar un show

-QUIEN DIJO SHOW...YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO QUE SEA DE MARIONETAS Y QUE ESTAS SUELTEN CONFETI Y DULCES Y QUE...-siendo interrumpida por la mano de angel

-SHHHH guarda silencio pinkie no queremos que las escuchen

-CABRON YA ABRENOS DEJA DE ANDAR CON TUS MAMADAS...OIMOS UNA VOZ,ANDAS CON ALGUIEN

-vamos suban rapido-decia mientras empujaba las mane 6

-vamos angel no seas grosero no creo que sean malas personas-dijo rarity con su tono elegante

-no son malas personas pero son mal pensados

-que son que...-dijo rarity con una ceja levantada

-ya nada suban

twilight se molesto por no tener una razon valida y decidio usar su hechizo de teletransportacion apareciendo frente a la puerta asi abriendola dejando ver a los amigos de angel cosa que sorprendio a los 3 amigos de angel al ver a una mujer de 18 añoS con los ojos color violeta y una vestimenta de camisa y pantalon de mezclilla.

-me llamo twilight y soy amiga de angel-haciendo el tipico saludo de equestria

-angel...contrataste a esa maid española que te recomende?-pregunto tony algo extrañado

Angel corrio hacia la puerta colocandose a lado de twilight

-no...no...no por que lo preguntas

-por la manera de que nos recibio

-si bestia ya dinos,cuanto pagaste por esta preciosura-dijo marco con su tipico tono de ligue

-nada no seas mamon y es una amiga

De pronto aparecieron todas atras de angel con una cara de saludo...en especial pinkie pie que brincaba de emocion

-wey ya dinos,querias hacer un harem verdad y no nos querias invitar, envidioso-alego william

-que no cabron son...son solo amigas vienen de visita...ya pasen bola de cabrones para que se presenten antes de que los corra a patadas por mal pensados

-*angel,que es un harem?-le susurro fluttershy a angel

-estee...luego te digo que es descortes susurrar frente a alguien-dijo nervioso

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para presentarse,por suerte angel les dio unas blusas grandes a rainbow dash y a fluttershy haciendo que no se notaran sus alas de pegaso.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos despues de la presentacion de las chicas y todos ya se sentian comodos excepto angel que aun estaba preocupado por el hecho de que aun habia dos princesas en su habitacion una desmayada y otra que en cualquier momento podria bajar y alterar todo.

TS:angel...angel...te estoy hablando

A:mande...mande que paso?-saliendo de su trance

TS:ya hable con todos y creo que estamos listos para salir

A:vaya si que fue rapido su organizacion,pero que haremos con las...bueno...tu sabes

TS:si lo se,voy a informarle y que no salga aun hasta que ellos sepan la historia

A:pues como tu veas twilie-giñando au ojo

TS:no...no..me digas asi-tartamudeo sonrojada

A:vamos twilie...no me digas que te gusta que te diga asi

TS:no...dime como tu gustes angy...

A:what?!

TS:no me digas que te gusta que te diga asi-regresando el giño

A:es diferente...es nombre de mujer

TS:si angy...si me disculpas voy a informarle a la princesa y espero que no se asuste al verme con este cuerpo

Twilight subio al cuarto de angel dejandolo con los demas

A:bien chicos que vamos a hacer alrato?

W:pues no se yo traia la pelicula de dragon ball en blue-ray y traje unos animes como blood-c y shingeki no kyojin

T:pues yo traje mi xbox con peliculas tambien y con el destiny

M:pues...yo traje dinero para comprar pizza

RD:que es pizza?

W:no jodas,en donde vives para que no sepas que es una pizza?

RD:pues vivo en aque...-terminando con la mano de rarity en la boca

R:no le hagas caso joven william somos de un pequeño pueblo alejado-terminando con una pequeña sonrisa-*rainbow dash no sabemos como reaccionaran si les decimos que somos de otro mundo

RD:*esta bien

PP:diganme como se divierten aqui,tienen fiestas verdad,por que me gustan las fiestas!-dando pequeños saltos en su asiento

M:*angel ella es de mi tipo,no crees?

A:si...no lo creo,ni se te ocurra hacerle algo extraño

M:awwww...nunca dejas que me divierta

T:bestia...y donde esta tina?

A:tina?...ahhh twilight no se dejame gritarle...-se acerco a las escaleras para que escuchara-HEY TWILIGHT APURATE QUE SE HACE TARDE!

TS:mande angel perdoname es que estaba...arreglandome

PP:pero si yo te veo igual

TS:si pinkie me arregle tu no lo vez pero si...

PP:oki doki loki

F:pues ya deberiamos salir...no creen...bueno si estan listos todos

T,W,M:awwww ternurita

A:ya vamonos y ustedes tres no hagan algo raro entendido?

T,W,M:señor,si señor

A:bien...ustedes chicas

TS,PP,R,RD,AJ,F:si angel

Todos salieron dejando a las princesas,todos se divirtieron,en especial a las chicas que ademas de gustarle los centros comerciales,panaderias,tienda de macotas,florerias y entre otras faltaba alguien que trataba de conquistar a una de ellas (ademas de marco) pero siempre angel les detenia.

R:OHHHHH...ANGEL ANGEL,VEN RAPIDO!-GRITO RARITY EMOCIONADA

A:dime que tienes?

R:comprame esto-haciendo ojos de perrito

A:haber cuanto cue...no jodas

Lo que veia rarity era un vestido de origen frances de tela egipcia...valia 3000 pesos

A:oye...no crees que esta caro

R:pero...pero esta hermoso mira lo suave que esta-dando una cara de tristeza-es que...acaso no me quieres...

A:no digas eso si te quiero...pero...ahhhh esta bien lo bueno que aun mi hermano me envia dinero...tomalo

R:GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

A:si si vamos con las demas,donde estaran...

RD:ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL...-gritaba rainbow dash

A:ven rarity ahora lo pago cuando nos vayamos

Ambos llegaron al area de deportes con una patineta en ambas manos

A:dime rainbow que pasa

RD:me lo compras?-tambien haciendo ojos de perrito

A:esta bien tomalo ya mejor no alego

RD:eres cool angel

F:este...angel si no es mucha molestia me puedes comprar este lindo animalito-acercandose a angel mostrandole un cachorro

A:fluttershy...no se la verdad por que es mucha responsabilidad y no creo que puedas

F:pero...pero...yo si puedo...yo tengo muchos animales en mi hogar y todos son obedientes

A:tu crees que este cachorro pueda adaptarse a hogar...escoge otra cosa que no sean animales...

F:pero...pero...yo...yo lo quiero-con una lagrima en su ojo

RD:vamos angel no seas mala onda,yo la conozco de años,ella podra

A:...

R:si angel no seas malo con ella

A:esta bien puedes llevartelo

F:YAY...gracias angel gracias...no te decepcionare

Fluttershy abrazo a angel lo cual se sonrojo y fluttershy al verlo corto el abrazo y tambien se sonrojo y ambos se quedaron viendose a los ojos

RD:chicos...perdon por cortar su momento pero creo que debemos buscar a las demas

A:si...si tienes razon

-"haber 3000 por el vestido frances,250 por la patineta de rainbow y 3500 por un perro eso es 6750 pesotes,con eso me hubiera comprado otro xbox...gracias hermano,¿Dónde estarán las demás?"

-"mientras mas las concientas mas dura sera su partida"

-"sabes,cuando mas las concientas mas dificil sera decirles adios,mortal"

Al escuchar eso angel cambio bruscamente de expresion ya no habia paz y felicidad,se encontraba serio

-"dime nunca te cansas de joderme verdad"

-"no nunca y ademas ya te dije que no te dejare vivir tranquilo si no matas a la pony"

-"y sigues dando lata,no no lo hare aunque me des todo el dinero del mundo"

-"miralas las vez felices no?,ya no lo estaran cuando regresen a su mundo y lo vean en ruinas por tu culpa,te estare observando amgel pero piensalo la muerte de uno es la salvacion de muchos"

Deapues de eso la voz desaparecio de la mente de angel

RD:angel,angel que haces vamos con las demas...

A:mande...a si si vamos rainbow

Habían salido de aquel centro comercial encontrando a twilight,applejack,pinkie,marco,tony y William sentados en una banca esperándolos…las tres chicas ponys una sonrisa nerviosa.

-que pasa,que tienen?-dijo angel mientras se acercaban

-nada angel…por que lo dices?-dijo twilight con su mismo gesto

-wey,vamos a tomarnos una foto-dijo tony sacando su cámara del bosillo

-si claro pero quien la tomara

-ahí verenos

Los 9 se tomaron una foto en una plaza que había cerca de donde estaban todos estaban sonriendo,angel disimulo la suya algo le inquietaba.

Mas adelante en la tarde todos estaban en un restaurante vegetariano (decision de angel) comiendo por que marco iba a pagar todos estaban a gusto excepto angel que aun pensaba en lo que dijo shadowblood

-"la muerte de uno,es la salvacion de muchos... la muerte de uno,es la salvacion de muchos...la muerte de uno,es la salvacion de muchos..."-no paraba de pensar angel

TS:angel que pasa...no haz comido mucho

A:no...nada..twilight...estoy bien

T:dinos bestia que te pasa,estas extraño

M:si we dinos no seas antisocial

A:no nada we...twilight,applejack,pinkie por que no pidieron algo cuando estabamos en la tienda?

AJ:no vaquero,no quiero ser una molestia

TS:eso mismo digo yo angy,ya es mucho que nos tengas viviendo en tu casa

PP:SIPI YO ESTOY FELIZ MIENTRAS USTEDES LO ESTEN

A:no es problema chicas,cuando acabemos vamos a comprarles algo especial...

M:oye ANGY a mi tambien comprame algo especial

A:simon,te comprare un par de calcetas de bob esponja

M:no ya no quiero nada gracias

A:insisto no es problema,vean a fluttershy le compré un perrito no creo que haya problema

TS,AJ,PP:esta bien

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE ANGEL-

La princesa luna se quedo en la habitacion de angel hasta que se fueran todos,despues de un rato bajo y vio a spike jugando

-dime pequeño,que es eso-

-se llama halo-

-¿halo?¿que es ESO?

-dice angel que es un juego donde tu eres un supersoldado y tu mision es salvar al mundo de una invasión alienijena

-vaya...puedo?-

-si claro majestad-dandole el mando

-mmmmm...donde le muevo?

-mire brinca con este boton,dispara con este,golpea con este...y si les golpea por la espalda los asesina

-asesinar? Como?

-usted ya vera

Pasaron una hora y la princesa ya estaba emocionada y estaba en la ultima mision hasta que...

-NO MAMES WEY...HAY UN CABALLO Y UN DRAGON EN LA CASA


	14. capitulo 11

-CAPITULO:EXPLICACIONES INEXPLICABLES-

-NO MAMES WEY...HAY UN CABALLO Y UN DRAGON EN LA CASA-grito marco al abrir la puerta principal

La princesa luna reacciono al escuhar el grito que trato de teletransportarse pero solo se movio a unos centrimetros de su lugar.

A:"mierda ahora como les explico a este trio de cabrones"-fue lo unico que penso angel al entrar a la casa y ver a luna ahi

T:no jodas,que carajos esta sucediendo aqui

M:*wey voy por mi cuchillo distrae eso-susurrandole al oido a angel

A:NO MAMES WEY NO NO NO LO HAGAS,SON INOFENCIVOS!-grito desesperado al escuchar la sugerencia de marco

W:mmmmm...inofencivos? Entonces quienes o que son?

A:chicas no queda de otra solo ustedes pueden explicarles

TS:esta bien angel...si asi deben ser la cosas que se hagan

Luna que aun seguia sorprendida no se movio de su lugar por el hecho de que escucho a marco hablar de un cuchillo,denotaba panico pero no podia moverse

A:princesa,no se preocupe venga,levantese no le pasara nada malo,spike tu tambien sal de ahi

Spike en su parte se escondio tras las cortinas pensando que nadie lo notaria

S:es...es...seg..seguro?

A:si spike es seguro

TS:bien es hora de la explicaciones tomen asiento sera una historia larga,bueno todo comenzo cuando...

Pasaron 3 horas desde que twilight explico su historia de como llego al mundo humano,como conocio a angel y de su vida como pony

W:te soy honesto...no le encuentro el sentido a esto

TS:¿por que lo dices?

W:esta bien el hecho de que seas de un universo paralelo al nuestro,eso resuelve la teoria de mundos alternos en nuestro tiempo-espacio,tambien el hecho que puedas hacer multiples tareas a pesar de no tener dedos pero...magia,la magia es inexistente,ni los pegasos,nada no le veo sentido alguno

PP:MI CABEZAAAAAA!-grito pinkie al fondo

TS:la magia es real,todo lo es de hecho hay pegasos aqui...verdad rainbow dash y fluttershy

RD:sip somos pegasos y de los mejores

F:espero que...no te moleste...que sea pegaso...

TS:muestrenle sus alas

Rainbow dash y fluttershy destrozaron la parte de atras de las blusas dejando ver sus alas de color cian y de amarillo claro

W:wow...es increible son como angeles

M:si...los angeles de angel...pfff...vaya logica

A:si pero son mis angeles y no son tuyas

PL:al parecer todo esta tranquilo yo vere como sigue mi hermana

T:espera hay otra mas?

A:si...pero ella...bueno digamos que no le caen bien los humanos...y es su princesa de la armonia-dijo sarcasticamente

R:angel...no digas eso puede que se haya asustado al verte

A:si...claro

La princesa subio a ver como seguia su hermana dejando a los demas abajo platicando,Angel seguia inquieto no se podia quitar las palabras de shadowblood y no sabia que hacer estaba dudando de si mismo.

Paso la tarde todos estaban felices,ya eran todos amigos,angel estaba sentado frente la mesa escuchando musica viendo a los demas siendo felices.

-angel que haces-dijo twilight preocupada

-nada...estoy escuchando musica-dijo quitandose un audifono

-algo te molesta verdad,desde que estabamos comiendo en el restaurant vegetariano te vi diferente

-no nada simplemente estoy cansado

-y que escuchas?

- cancion se llama Y SERAS CANCION

-puedo escuchar?

-si claro toma-dandole el audifono

-Y SERAS CANCION (0:00-1:32)-

esta noche la luna silba una melodia de luz

Las estrellas hoy tienen forma de clave de sol

Canta el viento,susurra estrofas,un buhó hace de director en una orquesta hecha de sueños,de magia y un adios.

Llora una guitarra,sola en un rincon le faltan tus dedos,tu calor

Un arpegio jura que tu alma hecho a volar en la eternidad te espera

Y seras cancion,acordes,guitarras y luz

Y seras cancion y un verso hablara de ti...

-vaya…por que lo escuchas

-es que me gusta escuchar musica a veces me aleja de la realidad

-no debes decir eso por que la realidad forja la personalidad de la persona a pesar de las dificultades que haya

-pero para que vivir una realidad triste y solitaria si puedes tener algo que te salve como la imaginacion...es un regalo de dios para escapar de la cruel verdad

-angel...

-dime

-no nada angel...

-dime twilight

-es que puede que no sea el momento pero...

-pero que?

-te quiero dar esto-sacando de su bolsillo dos pequeñas cajas

-que es?

-abre este

Angel procedio a abrir esa pequeña caja y saco un relicario en forma de corazon lo que le dejo sin palabras

-abre el relicario

-vaya...-viendo la foto de todos-gracias twilie

-no es todo mira yo tambien tengo uno-sacando de la otra pequeña caja-y no es lo unico,son magicos,los fabrique yo misma cuando salimos de aquel centro comercial apartir de varios metales.

-"es por eso que no te encontramos" y que hacen?

-son relicarios de la coneccion,estan conectados los dos y cada quien podra ver como se siente el otro y no importa la distancia siempre estaran conectados como ahora,mi relicario deja un aura color amarillo que significa sorpresa lo que indica que te sorprendio mi regalo y el tuyo esta de color azul lo que significa que hay preocupacion de mi parte

-gracias twilight...pero no te debes preocupar por mi e podido salir de peores,te ayudo a poner el tuyo ven

Angel le puso el relicario ambos quedaron frente a frente (demasiado cerca) angel se sonrojo al verla tan cerca provocando que el relicario de twilight cambiara a un aura rosado tambien el de angel tenia el mismo tono.

-vaya...parece...parece que se rompieron los relicarios...estan del mismo color-dijo angel nervioso

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un rato,angel no sabia que hacer,simplemente twilight cerro su ojos y agel estaba apunto de…

*SMASH PUM CRASH

-que fue eso-grito rainbow

-no se,parece que viene de mi habitacion,ire a ver

Angel subio rapido y llego a su habitacion y se sorprendio ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos:si habitacion destrozada y con dos princesas de pie una tratando de erreglar el daño y otra simplemente observaba furiosa a angel

-HACE 10 MINUTOS-

La princesa luna subio a la habitacion de angel dejandolos a todos,la princesa no era muy sociable a pesar de su rango de princesa,desde lo sucedido cuando ella era nightmare moon todos en equestria la evitaban por miedo,en fin;ya habia entrado en la habitacion y vio a su hermana aun dormida y lo unico que pudo hacer era sentarse y esperar.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ella trataba de mantenerse despierta por que le dio sueño por el aburrimiento pero reacciono al escuchar esa voz familiar

-luna...donde...donde estamos-dijo celestia con un tono bajo

-tia...estamos en la casa del joven angel

-Que? Crei que ya estabamos en nuestro hogar y no en este basurero

-basurero? No tia este lugar es increible,tiene muchas sorpresas,es hermoso y los demas humanos son geniales...

-como hay mas humanos aqui?...

-si tia al principio me dio miedo pero el joven angel me dijo que no habia problema alguno

-no,si hay problema-dijo celestia mientras se levantaba de la cama

-por que tia?

-son unos malditos asesinos sin corazon y se creen la especie dominante

-esta mal hermana no son asi...ellos son..son diferentes-dijo ya con nerviosismo

-y que te hace pensar eso hermana,no me digas que te gusta estar aqui?

-pues desde que desperte me sentí tranquila a pesar del cambio de cultura y todo eso

-no digas estupideces,te lavaron el cerebro luna-dijo ya furiosa

-NO HERMANA NO SON ASI...POR QUE LO DICES

-Por que soy tu hermana...y no me contradigas que te mando de regreso a la luna

-hermana...no...no por favor...no...me...mamdes devuelta-ya con una tristeza increible

-vez eso pasa cuando convives con asesinos...es culpa del humano...MALDITO!-ilumino su cuerno lanzando rayos destrozando partes de la habitacion

-hermana...DETENTE!-grito luna al ver el comportamiento de su hermana

*SMASH *PUM *CRASH

-RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA-

-TU...MALDITO MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA...LE LAVASTE EL CEREBRO

ilumino su cuerno brillando al rededor del cuello de angel levantandolo del suelo quitandole el aire...

-twilight...ay...ayu..da...me-dijo angel mientras era extrangulado por celestia.

**POBRE ANGEL,LE HACEN BULLYING ¬¬**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EL LUNES,QUE DISFRUTEN SUS DOS DIAS DE DESCANZO**


	15. vapitulo 12

**HOY ES LUNES! ESO SIGNIFICA NUEVO CAPITULO! HOY SABRAN EL POR QUE CELESTIA ODIA A LOS HUMANOS..BUENO LOS DEJO HASTA EL SABADO**

-CAPITULO 12:PROBLEMAS DE LA REALEZA-

Twilight vio como su relicario cambiaba a un aura color negro...angel estaba sufriendo...salio corriendo hacia su habitacion con todos tras ella al ver su preocupacion

-PRINCESA...DETENGASE POR FAVOR...-grito twilight al entrar a la habitacion

-quien eres?...NO TU TAMBIEN...MALDITO MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE TAMBIEN LA DAÑASTE!

NA:TODAVIA TWILIGHT MANTENIA SU FORMA HUMANA

-twilight...ayu...ayu...dame...por...favor...

-princesa sueltelo por favor-decia twilight tratando de liberar a angel con su maná

-como te atreves twilight sparkle...tu...mi fiel estudiante me traicionaste por este...humano

-no la traicione princesa solo el me cuido desde que llegue aquí y ciudo de ustedes

esto ultimo provoco que celestia recapacitara,algo recordo y sintio lo mismo que ella y libero a angel que ya habia perdido la conciencia y lo coloco frente a twilight

-perdon twilight pero no queria que ninguna de ustedes terminaran lastimadas

-pues no pareciera princesa simplemente logro lastimarnos a todos-interrumpio rarity entrando a la habitacion con los demas-como esta cariño?

-solo esta inconsciente pero no se por cuanto tiempo este asi

-con todo respeto princesa pero eso es una gran falta de respeto hacia angel,el cuido de twilight cuando llego a este mundo,y de todas nosotras hasta de usted tambien al dejarla dormir en su habitacion y asi es como le paga?-dijo applejack con enojo y tristeza

-asi es princesa,el tiene mucho en común con nosotras,es leal,es feliz,inteligente,honesto,amable y no traicionaria a nadie-alego rainbow dash

-digame...princesa por que lo trata asi o mejor dicho...¿por que trata mal a los humanos? Vealos ahi estan los amigos de angel y no son peligrosos contesteme por favor-alego tambien twilight con angel recostado en su regaso

-esta bien se los dire queridos ponis y humanos…

-EQUESTRIA, HACE 4999 AÑOS-

Tan solo era aun una joven potrilla,mi vida era

simple y feliz, tenia un futuro como la co-

gobernante de Equestria junto con mi hermana,

a pesar de tener que cumplir con mis

responsabilidades de aprendiz era feliz, porque

siempre que iba al colegio había un potro que

me gustaba desde pequeña, su nombre era

Eternitysoul. Era alto, tenia un pelaje tan blanco

como el mio y su crin era de color dorado. No

tenia cutiemark, pero a mi eso no me

importaba, aún así yo quería estar con el.

Un día lo invite a salir con temor a que me

rechazara pero para mi sorpresa él aceptó, casi

me desmayo de felicidad.

El día de nuestra cita fue uno muy hermoso, me

llevo al cine a ver 'El pony de oz'; luego de eso

me llevo al monte de las nubes de color,

simplemente me encantaba estar con él.

Paso el tiempo y nuestro amor florecia cada vez

mas, Eternitysoul y yo finalmente eramos

novios, teníamos un futuro juntos y era

casarnos y tener hijos.

pero algo ocurrió una noche en el castillo; mi

padre confrontó a un viejo mal que se hacia

llamar shadowblood, el cual amenazaba al

entonces pequeño reino de Equestria junto con

su hermano, llamado Black Pegasus. Ambos

trataron de destruir a mi padre muchas veces

pero no lo consiguieron.

Esa noche mi padre luchó contra shadowblood.

La pelea duro mas de 3 horas pero mi padre

gano y lo desterró a un mundo donde no seria

una amenaza...este mundo exactamente...

y black pegasus desaparecio después de eso

-EQUESTRIA HACE 3105 AÑOS-

Todo era prospero en una Equestria ya crecida,

ya tenia 1000 años de casada con eternetysoul

que gracias a mi padre que con su maná le

extendio mas la vida.

Era el festival de la cosecha, todos estabamos

emocionados. Mi hermana luna no paraba de

bailar y mi padre cantaba como nunca, era total

felicidad, estaba yo junto a ni querido

eternitysoul y mis dos hermosos

hijos;morningsoul y whitesun que tenian una

pequeña edad de 12 años todos estaban alegres

en el festival...

Pero todo cambio en un instante...

Los alegres canarios ya no cantaban, la musica

paro y todos los ponis dejaron de bailar. el cielo

azul habia cambiado a un tono carmesí, habia

peligro cerca, mi padre me ordeno que me

alejara de ahí junto con mi familia y mi hermana

y que no regresaramos, pero algo nos detuvo,

habia un campo de fuerza que ni yo ni mi

hermana podíamos romper, teníamos miedo.

Aparecio shadowblood frente a nosotros con una

risa macabra...dijo unas palabras que nunca

olvidare:

"¡Estúpidos! ¡¿Quienes se creen que son como

para desterrarme?! ,pero no se preocupen, yo

sigo desterrado. Esta es solo mi conciencia que

viene junto con una pequeña creacion mia...lo

llamo humano, pero entre ellos se llaman de

diferentes maneras y este que estan a punto de

ver se llama Rasputin, alguien que acabara con

su patética vida"

después de eso apareció de una niebla un ser bípedo

con el pelo largo y con espada en mano

"shadowblood es mi maestro…y yo soy su herramienta"

Decía este ente llamado rasputin,este ente corrió en dirección

De mi padre que trato de detenerlo pero fue en vano,murió por la espada

De este monstruo,eternitysoul al ver eso también

corrió para combatir pero murió de un tajo

por la de ver eso corrió en nuestra dirección y cerre los ojos

pero cuando los abri….mis…mis hijos….

El simplemente volteo a verme y se me acerco con una risa macabra

"no teman,ustedes no morirán simplemente las dejare vivir con este horrible recuerdo

Y no culpen a shadowblood…culpen al hombre,al simio calvo…por que ellos causan todo tipo de

Sufrimiento,lo se por que ellos me mataron"

Después de decirme eso desaparecio dejándome sola con mi hermana.

-TIEMPO ACTUAL-

-princesa...no sabiamos-dijo rarity triste al escuchar la historia

-tia,yo no me acuerdo de eso pero...-dijo luna extrañada

-no te acuerdas por que despues de eso terminaste muy afectada y tuve que lanzarte un hechizo para borrarte la memoria-comento celestia

-princesa...pero no fue culpa del humano,fue de shadowblood-dijo twilight mientras acariciaba el cabello de angel

-si...si es culpa del humano son la creacion de shadowblood-dijo celestia

-princesa...si me deja decir algo,el humano no es creacion de este ente al que llaman shadowblood,dice que fue desterrado hace 5000 años hacia este mundo pero para ese entonces ya existiamos...bueno nuestros antepasados y no todos los humanos son como usted dice,ahi esta la prueba y usted casi lo mata-explico William…señalando a angel

-lo siento...pero aun no puedo confiar en ustedes y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso

-yo tambien perdi a mi familia princesa-dijo angel que había reaccionado pero aun afectado por el ataque-no fue la unica pero aun vive mi hermano pero ya no le importo ni siquiera me habla simplemente quede solo pero conoci a twilight y mi vida cambio totalmente,mas aun cuando aparecieron todas.

-humano...por que lo dice acaso quieres hacer la diferencia-comento celestia

-no,pero entienda nosotros no provocamos su sufrimiento fue shadowblood,yo perdi mi familia pero no estoy culpando a nadie ya no puedo hacer nada para que mis padres regresen y tengo...tenemos que aceptarlo princesa

-humano...lo siento pero no perdonare al que haya matado a mi familia

-como vea pero eso la afectara mucho,por cierto donde esta fluttershy y pinkie

-no lo se hace rato aqui estaban al escuchar los golpes-dijo rarity

-vaya si que se mueven rapido las chiquillas-dijo marco

-vayan a buscarlas deben estar escondidas,ellas no toleran la violencia menos pinkie pie-dijo twilight ya un poco aliviada

-twilight,cuando se van?-dijo angel preocupado

-no se,probablemente hoy como se sienta la princesa

-sera mejor que nos vayamos twilight sparkle ya me siento mejor-reafirmo celestia

-tia,no creo que debamos aun esta cansada y equestria esta bien protegida acuerdese que estan los nightmare wolves

-pero por cuanto tiempo duraran hermana?,cuando los saque del tartaro eran 20 y las fuerzas de black pegasus son superiores sin contar con la prescencia de shadowblood ni sabemos cuantos esten con vida aun,necesitamos a los elementos de la armonia.

-esta bien tia como tu ordenes,disculpa joven angel pero es indispensable que regresemos a nuestro hogar

-si...con tal de que todos esten bien.

El relicario de twilight no cambiaba de color seguia teniendo esa aura negra...angel estaba sufriendo aun...por su pronta partida,ella tenia que hacer algo por su querido angel.

-princesa...creo que angel deberia acompañarnos

Esta reaccion sorprendio a todos en la habitacion y mas a celestia

-no twilight sparkle...no tiene por que ir no lo quiero en mi mundo

-si princesa tiene que...el sabe mucho de estrategia militar (por los videojuegos) tambien sabe sobre armamento el nos podria ayudar-alego twilight

-que no twilight!-grito enojadaa princesa

-entonces si el no va yo no voy...y no me importara lo que le suceda a equestria

-... Esta bien twilight pero acabando esto el regresara y no quiero peros

-muchas gracias princesa-dijeron angel y twilight al mismo tiempo

Despues de ese fatidico y triste rato el relicario de twilight cambiaba a un tono verde claro que significaba tranquilidad angel estaba bien

-bien creo que debemos bajar espero que esten ya todos reunidos-dijo luna

Los 4 bajaron y vieron que pinkie pie y fluttershy estaban sentadas pero habia pinkie estaba triste

-bueno pero que paso aqui-dijo angel

-es que pinkie y fluttershy no toleran la violencia...*tuvieron un pasado dificil-dijo rarity terminando susurrandole a angel

-esta bien pinkie pie,fluttershy no tienen por que sentirse mal ya todo esta bien-arrodillandose frente a ellas

-no angel...no lo esta...estuvo a punto de morir en manos de nuestra querida princesa...bueno era nuestra querida princesa-dijo pinkie con un tono triste y vacio

-es cierto angel...no queriamos que nada malo le pase...hasta mi pequeño amigo sintio peligro y se escondio ya no lo encuentro-dijo fluttershy llorando

-chicas...no se sientan asi,no pasa nada en serio...les prometo me no volvera a suceder

-promesa pinkie?-preguntaron las dos

-"que es eso,bueno ya que" promesa pinkie chicas

-"vaya al parecer ya sabes lo que paso con las princesas,que hermoso"-dijo la voz en la cabeza de angel

-venga chicas,no se sientan mal,mirenme aun estoy aqui-extendiendo ambas manos en direccion a ambas chicas-ponis ignorando la voz en su cabeza

-"no sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren verdad"

-"no me importa lo que te gusta o no dejame tranquilo"-contestaba angel mentalmente

-"deberias por que dentro de poco te interesara venir a suplicarme piedad"

-"yo? Suplicarte por piedad?...por cierto como sabes lo de celestia?"

-"por que ya te dije soy shadowblood,yo creé a ese tal rasputin y lo mande a equestria para que hiciera su trabajo,fue hermoso ver esa escena de dolor y tristeza"

-"si eres el diablo"

-"gracias por el alago pero creo que se te olvida algo...MATA A TWILIGHT Y SE QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES HACE RATO Y SI NO LO CUMPLES MORIRAN MILES POR TU CULPA SI LA QUIERES...MATALA!"-despues de eso la voz de shadowblood desaparecio de ls mente de angel haciendo que volviera a dudar de si mismo.

-ANGEL! ESTAS BIEN?-DIJO TWILIGHT

-si estoy bien...venga chicas no se sientan mal...marco,tony,william yo tambien voy con ellas

-QUE?!-gritaron los tres

-que me voy con ellas a su mundo...a protergelas

-me vale lo que digas vamos contigo-dijo marco con un tono entusiasta

-exacto angel debemos ir tambien ellas ya son nuestras amigas-reitero william

-oshtia tio dejadme ir tambien...digo tambien quiero ir-afirmo tony

NA:ACUERDENCE QUE TONY ES ESPAÑOL Y A VECES SE LE SALE SU ACENTO xD

-chicos pero...vengan-acercarndose a los tres-*acuerdence que celestia odia a los humanos y muy apenas twilight la convencio de que fuera...no se preocupen tomare fotos

-esta bien angel,solo por que eres camarada-dijo marco descepcionado

-bueno creo que es hora de partir,william eres la voz y la razon de estos dos te encargo que no destrocen la casa,vale?

-de acuerdo angel pero no te olvides de regresar...me quedare a vivir si es necesario

-gracias william,voy por ropa y unas cosillas-subiendo a su habitacion recogiendo una bolsa de plastico metiendo 2 camisas un pantalon y 4 boxers y los mas importante su celular,su cargador y sus audifonos-...bueno vamonos-regresando a la sala

Los 10 formaron un circulo alrededor de celestia repitiendo el hechizo que hicieron cuando querian saber donde se encontraba twilight,todo se oscurecio y desaparecieron en un destello dejando al trio de amigos en la casa de angel

-EQUESTRIA,FILLYDELPHIA 6:45 PM-

-capitana,tenemos un problema?!-gritaba bravethunder mientra volaba hacia la posicion de darklove

-que pasa por que la alteracion?

-es el peloton de smartwindow...murieron en combate

-que? Como?

-murieron en manos de uno de los 6 generales de blackpegasus-dijo bravethunder alterado

-no me digas...

-si...ternitysoul...


	16. capitulo 13

**GENIAL ES SABADO! LO QUE SIGNIFICA CAPITULO NUEVO. ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES QUIERO DECIR QUE DENTRO DE DOS CAPS CAMBIARE EL TIPO DE NARRACION ¿POR QUE? POR QUE LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER COMPLICADAS PARA ANGEL (ME DA HUEVA DESCRIBIR TANTO ¬¬) Y CON ESO CAMBIARA EL TIPO DE NARRACION Y SE ME OLVIDABA CUANDO ACABE ESTE FANFIC LO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR CON EL NUEVO FORMATO DE NARRACION (POR SI ESTABAN CON EL PENDIENTE)**

-CAPITULO 13:EXPLORACION-

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 10 aparecieron en la plaza de ponyville asustando un poco a los ponis que estaban cerca pero se asustaron mas al ver a un extraño ser que no tenia pelaje y se sostenia solo con sus dos patas traseras y huyeron de ahi dejando desierta la plaza

-vaya que buen recibimiento-dijo angel en un tono sarcastico

-silencio humano que solo vienes a ayudar mas no socializar con mis queridos ponis-reprimiendo a angel

-VIVA VIVA ESTAMOS EN CASA!-grito pinkie mientras brincaba alrededor de los 9 que seguian de pie

-una semana...paso una semana desde que me fui de aqui y todo parece estar tranquilo-dijo twilight aliviada

-si me disculpan regresare a canterlot para informarme sobre blackpegasus-dijo luna para despues tomar vuelo hacia canterlot

-vaya...todo se ve...colorido...y hermoso-dijo angel mientras observaba el pequeño pueblo

-si me disculpan tambien sera mejor que vaya a ver a mi familia que deben de estar preocupados...cuando puedas angel vez a la granja apple,eres bienvenido,con su permiso-dijo applejack mientras tomaba camino hacia sweet apple acress

-gracias applejack

-este...yo...tambien...me tengo que retirar...voy a dejar a mi nuevo amiguito en mi hogar para que conozca a los demas animalitos...con su permiso,angel tambien cuando quieras puedes ir a mi hogar esta cerca del bosque everfree-dijo fluttershy con su mismo tono de siempre

-*donde carajos queda eso* si fluttershy ire un dia de estos quiero conocerlos a todos-con una sonrisa

-con...con...su permiso-dijo antes de tomar vuelo hacia el bosque everfree

-vaya...al parecer estamos tu,yo,la princesa pinkie pie,rarity,spike y rain...un momento donde esta pinkie y rainbow dash?-dijo twilight mientras volteaba para todos lados

-quien sabe supongo que rainbow se fue a su nube a dormir y pinkie...bueno es pinkie-dijo spike con cansansio

-bien twilight sera mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca para hablar de asuntos mas serios y con asunto al humano tambien-dijo celestia con su aspecto serio

-esta bien...rarity vienes?

-me gustaria ir twilight pero acabo de recordar que tengo pendientes unos vestidos para la gran gala del galope,si me disculpan...angel tu tambien estas invitado a mi boutique-dijo rarity mientras se recargaba en el

-si claro rarity tambien ire en uno de estos dias

Despues de eso rarity salio corriendo hacia su boutique esperando que oppal no destruyera algo en su ausencia

-twilight...-mirando su relicario-por que mi relicario esta de color verde obscuro? No me digas que...

-No angel No lo digas...-mientras le ponia su pesuña en la boca

-sstma bmienm

-twilight sparkle...vamonos ya-dijo celestia ya desesperada

-vamos angel

El duo de ponis,dragon y humano se dirijieron hacia la biblioteca,durante el camino todo pony se alejaba y se escondia al ver a angel poniendolo incomodo cada momento

-twilight...algo no me gusta y es por que todos huyen de mi como si les fuera hacer algo malo

-dejalos solo tienen desconfianza pronto los conoceras mejor y te llevaras bien con todos

-esta bien...

Ya estaban cerca de la por una pequeña plaza donde habia una pony color verde azulado sentada en una banca como si fuera humana junto con una pony de color amarillo claro con una crin color azul obscuro y rosado

-vamos bon-bon tienes que creerme...

-no lyra por millonesima vez no te creo...ellos no existen

-si existen te lo juro...una apuesta va?

-que quieres apostar-dijo bon-bon esceptica

-mmmm...80 bits a que vemos un humano en estos dias

-vale eso me gusta-decia bien confiada,iba a ganar de seguro esta

En ese momento angel paso frente a ambas junto con twilight y la princesa celestia dejando boquiabiertas a ambas y angel volteo a verlas y solo sonrio nervioso para luego sequir avanzando

-lyra...no sabes...sabes cuanto te odio...-dijo bon-bon aun en shock

-dame...dame esos...80 bits para hoy-dijo lyra tambien en shock

Despues de eso lyra reacciono al ver su...¿descubrimiento? y fue a su casa para tomar sus libros de mitologia antigüa poni y decidio ir al lugar donde se encontraba angel

-bien ya llegamos...-dijo twilight

-vaya...si es un enorme arbol

-vamos entren que ya atrajeron la atencion de alguien-dijo celestia abriendo la puerta con su maná

-de quien?...bueno eso no importa vamos angel-dijo twilight mientras entraba primero

-esta bien twilight

-CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT-

-capitana darklove informes-decia luna mientras observaba el mapa de equestria

-princesa,hemos detenido el avance de black pegasus en fillydelphia y en otros pequeños poblado pero creemos que planea una invasion a gran escala...no sabemos donde

-cuantas bajas?

-solo 6 el equipo de smartwindow

-smartwindow...esta bien capitana puede retirarse

-como ordene...por cierto princesa

-digame darklove

-uno de los generales de black pegasus es... eternitysoul-dijo darklove mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta

Esto dejo helada a luna...como es posible que eternitysoul estuviera con vida...es mas como sabia darklove que era el...

-celestia...no..no...debe saber..esto-dijo luna mientras bajaba la vista


	17. capitulo 14

***CAPITULO SALVAJE APARECE***

* * *

-CAPITULO 14: UN EXTRAÑO DESCONOCIDO EN PONYVILLE-

-bien es hora de empezar-dijo celestia para cerrar la puerta y bajando las cortinas con su maná- twilight eres indispensable para esto por que como sabes black pegasus planeaba una invasion a equestria...planeaba pero fue siendo adiezmada por un equipo de elite llamado "nightmare wolves" los cuales fueron resistencia para black pegasus, creemos hermana y yo que no acabara pronto y no tenemos los recursos suficientes como para defendernos y crear armamento,es por eso que te necesitamos para que uses los elementos de la armonia contra el y su ejercito

-¿entonces que haremos?

-humano,tu deberias saber no...estratega militar

-mmmmm...miren honestamente no se que son los elementos de la armonia ni donde son sus ciudades principales por que en primera el atacara las grandes ciudades...si no funciona su plan tratara de tomar pequeños poblados asi ganando terreno poco a poco-dijo angel pensativo

-angel y no hay nada de tu mundo que nos pueda ayudar-dijo twilight tratando de ocultar su consternacion

-*mirando el relicario color azul* si lo hay...son armas que el hombre creo segun por proteccion...pero lo usan mas para la destruccion

-muestranos...humano-dijo celestia tratando de evitar su rechazo hacia las armas humanas

-esta bien-sacando su celular mostrando la galeria de imagenes-miren esta arma es un rifle de prescicion la cual todos la conocen como una BARRET M82 DE CALIBRE 50 anti-blindajes y esta es un fusil de asalto es la M16A calibre 5,56 es para todo tipo de terreno.

-vaya...al parecer si seras util despues de todo-dijo celestia asombrada y aterrada

-gracias...creo

-angel crees poder regresar a tu mundo y traernos este tipo de armamento?-pregunto twilight mientras seguia viendo las imagenes

-mmmm...no creo por que no conozco a ningun traficante de armas y asi es casi imposible...

-...que mal...pero hay lugares donde se guarden estas armas?

-si si hay...pero...

*TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-quien sera?-pregunto twilight mientras se acercaba a la puerta

*TOC TOC TOC TOC

-lo siento pero por ahora la biblioteca se...LYRA!-grito twilight llamando la atencion de angel

-twilight que pasa...por que gritaste

-EXISTEN EXISTEN EXISTEN WOHOOO!-gritaba lyra de emocion

-este...*twilight quien es ella?-le susurro angel a twilight

-*es una amiga pero ella siempre creyo en la existencia de tu especie pero todos la tachaban de loca

-WOHOOO! Dime humano que se siente caninar en dos patas,no espera para que sirven esas cositas que estan tus patas delanteras,no espera para que...mbmbsvosbso-fue interumpida por la mano de angel

-un momento pequeña para empezar tengo nombre me llamo angel y estas "bolitas" son dedos y yo no tengo "patas delanteras" son brazos y estas son manos...voy a quitar mi mano y empezemos bien,lista-dijo angel estresado

Lyra solo asintio

-esta bien-quitando su mano de la boca de lyra

-me llamo lyra heartstrings mucho gusto-extendiendo su casco

-me llamo angel figueroa,igualmente mucho gusto-regresando el apreton de mano-casco

-este...angel...te puedo hace unas preguntas?-dijo lyra tratando de esconder su emocion

-lo siento pequeña pero ahora no puedo estoy atendiendo unos asuntos serios...pero luego que acabe podriamos platicar

-WIIIII!...digo esta bien,vivo cerca del lago de ponyville junto a mi amiga bon-bon te estare esperando ansiosa nuevo amigo-despues de esto lyra se puso a dos cascos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a angel para despues salir corriendo

-...angel...

-dime...

-NO ANDES DE MUJERIEGO!-grito twilight para despues golpear su estomago con sus cascos traseros

-twilight...no seas...celosa..fue solo...un beso de conocidos-decia angel mientras se arrodillaba por el golpe

-no soy celosa...pero no seas asi...regresemos adentro que la princesa nos espera-entrando a la biblioteca nuevamente

-ayudame...no crees?

-dile a tu AMIGA lyra que te ayude

-vaya...gracias de todos modos-mientras trataba de levantarse

-bien...princesa digame que mas quiere...que la ayude-dijo angel llegando a la sala de la biblioteca

-por ahora nada humano cuando llegue el momento vendre a buscarte y te llevare a tu mundo por esas armas que mencionaste-dijo celestia para despues teletransportase a canterlot dejando a twilight y a angel solos

-twilight...no confio en la princesa...creo que se va deshacer de mi cuando vayamos por las armas

-no seas desconfiado angel conozco a la princesa desde que era una pequeña potrilla

-lo se pero no confio en ella,despues de que casi me mata...dos veces

-si te sirve de ayuda yo te acompañare ese dia para que estes mas tranquilo-dijo twilight mientras le agarraba la mano con su casco

-gracias twilight...este me gustaria explorar tu mundo

-perdona,donde quieres ir primero?

-sorprendeme-dijo angel con una sonrisa

-bien,vamos primero a sugar cube corner para que pruebes los cupcakes de pinkie pie,spike vamos a salir cuida la biblioteca en nuestra ausencia

-SI TWILIGHT!-grito spike desde la cocina

Ambos salieron hacia cube corner,en su camino todo poni huia al ver a angel (otra vez) poniendolo cada vez mas incomodo pero todo se tranquilizo cuando las CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS se toparon con twilight quedando maravillas

-vaya...que es el-dijo scootalo mientras rodeaba a angel

-me llamo angel y soy un humano

-humano? No eres de esos de los que habla tanto la loca de lyra-dijo sweetebelle mientras tocaba su ropa

-no seas grosera sweetebelle no esta loca...es diferente-dijo applebloom viendo a angel

-por que todos se enfocan a decirle loca a lyra...dejenla ser-dijo angel furioso

-tranquilo angel...dejalas son solo unas potrillas-dijo twilght tratando de traquilizarlo-por cierto no se supone applebloom que debias estar con tu hermana a recoger las manzanas,tu swettebelle tambien deberias ayudar a tu hermana rarity...y tu scootalo deberias...deberias ayudar a swettebelle a ayudarle a rarity-dijo al final apenada por scootalo

-tienes razon...vamos chicas!-grito applebloom mientras partian hacia sus diferentes destinos

-que cosas no-dijo twilight con una risa avergonzada

-si vaya..sigueme mostrando tu pueblo por favor-dijo angel para seguir paseando

-twilight...quiero que escuches una cancion me llego a la mente despues de que aquellas chiquillas le dijeron loca a lyra-sacando su celular y audifonos-ponte uno y agarra el celular con tu maná

-esta bien

-ANCHA ES CASTILLA (2:40-3:51)

No importa cuán loco te crean todos

Manténte firme, manténte en pie,

Buscar tu sitio,

Encontrarte a ti mismo

Es tu misión, es la razón.

Grítale al cielo que no

Quieres ser sólo uno más

Ancha es Castilla y el sol

Tu caminar guiará.

Grítale al cielo que no

Quieres ser sólo uno más

Ancha es Castilla y el sol

Tu caminar guiará.

-angel...me gusta lo que dice pero no me lo debes mostrar,muestraselo a ella-habia entendido ya la situacion

-lo se,y yo se lo que se siente de que te rechazen por algo que tu crees

-mira...dejemos esto por un rato si,habla con ella para que se sienta mejor si,bueno sigamos que ya casi llegamos a SCC.

-esta bien twilie

Ambos llegaron a SCC y todos los ponis que habian se asustaron al ver a angel que se escondieron bajo las mesas.

-otro gran recibimiento...estoy siendo sarcastico twilight

-vamos angel no seas asi...escuchen el se llama angel,viene de un lugar distante y quiere conocernos quiere ser nuestro amigo,no les hara daño,tratemosle bien por favor-dijo twilight tranquilizando a los presentes

-hola...como estan todos jejeje *crees que esto funcione-dijo angel nervioso

-*eso espero

-TWILIGHT!-grito pinkie atras de ellos-POR FIN VIENES LES PREPARE UNOS DELICIOSOS,CUPCAKES Y MUFFINS DE CHOCOLATE VENGAN SIENTENSE Y DISFRUTENLOS CORTESIA DE LA CASA

-gracias pinkie...ven angel vanos a sentarnos-dijo twilight mientras se acercaba a una mesa cerca de la puerta

-aqui tienen,espero te gusten angel-dijo pinkie mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa

-*mmmm...estan ricos estos cupcakes-dijo angel mientras tomaba un muffin

En ese instante entro un pegaso de pelaje gris y crin rubia se dirijio al mostrador con el señor cake

-buenas tardes señor cake...me da un muffin de chocolate por favor?-dijo la pegaso

-buenas tardes derpy,lo siento derpy pero ya se nos acabaron-dijo el señor cake

-awwww...esta bien-dijo derpy triste con la mirada abajo

Derpy se aproximaba ya salir cuando de repente aparecio un muffin de chocolate frente a ella solo escucho una voz

-ten pequeña...te regalo el mio,parece que te gustan mucho-dijo la voz

-SIIIII!-grito derpy-MUCHAS GRACIAS...-guardo silencio al ver levantar la vista y ver quien era este ser-mu..mu..chas..gracias,señor-tartamudeo sorprendida mas no temerosa

-ven sientate con nosotros,no temas no te hare daño-dijo angel confiado

Derpy se sento a lado de angel feliz y comio el muffin que el le regalo y todos los presentes al ver la escena tuvieron mas confianza hacia angel.

-muchas gracias...estem...disculpa como te llamas-pregunto derpy poniendo su casco en su boca mostrando timidez

-"no mames que tierna" me llamo angel mucho gusto

-muchas gracias angel,me llamo derpy hooves pero todos me dicen derpy-despues de esto derpy le dio un beso en la mejilla a angel y salio volando de SCC chocando con el marco de la puerta

-angel,fue lindo de tu parte regalarle tu muffin a derpy pero...NO RECIBAS BESOS DE OTRAS PONYS!-grito twilight para despues darle un codazo en la barriga

-esta bien...twilight...ya no lo hare-dijo angel mientras se agarraba la barriga del dolor

-esta bien,sera mejor que vayamos a SAA para que pruebes las manzanas de applejack

-si de acuerdo twilie

Ambos se dirijian hacia la salida pero interrumpio pinkie pie

-TWILIGHT PUEDES VENIR POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES EN ALGO-Empujando a twilight hacia la cocina

-este,esta bien pinkie,adelantate angel yo ahora te alcanzo

Angel salio de SCC y le parecio extraño que pinkie tratara asi a twilight, "bueno asi es pinkie" penso angel algo le llamo la atencion fue ver un trio de sombras dos volando y uno corriendo sobre los tejados que pasaron rapidamente "que carajo eran esas sombras" fue lo unico que penso para luego seguir esperando a twilight

-CERCA DE BOSQUE EVERFREE-

-capitana,ya estamos aqui-dijo bravethunder mientras se quitaba la capucha

-bien al parecer estamos nosotros 4 solos y los demas?- pregunto darklove

-se quedaron en sus puestos de vigilancia como ordenó?

-para que nos necesita?-pregunto noblesoul

-si capitana,es algo urgente verdad?- dijo diamondblood

-exacto diamondblood,es por esto-mientras señalaba con su casco unas nubes color negro

-capitana...no creera que?

-si si creo y esto no es bueno...es black pegasus y se dirije a ponyville

-¿cuanto tiempo tenemos para que llegue a ponyville?-pregunto diamondblood

-2 semanas-respondio darklove para despues ponerse devuelta la capucha-vamos

-a donde?-pregunto noblesoul

-a terminar esto-fue lo unico que dijo darklove

el grupo de 4 ponis se dirijieron hacia esa nube color negro esperando cunplir con su objetivo

* * *

***SUPER EFECTIVO***


	18. capitulo 15

**HOY ES LUNES! CAPITULO NUEVO! BUENO DEJANDO EL RELAJO A UN LADO,VERAN COSAS QUE LOS SACARAN DE ONDA (UN POQUITO) PERO BUENO,NOS VEMOS EL SABADO QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 15: UN EXTRAÑO EN UN DIA EXTRAÑO-

-vaya twilight que queria pinkie como para que te tardaras mucho?-pregunto angel mientras caninaban hacia la boutique de rarity

-nada...simplemente queria que le ayudara a acomodar unas cajas de harina con mi maná

-pero me debio decir a mi, yo hubiera podido acomodar esas cajas facilmente-respondio angel dudoso

-ya sabes...es pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie,bueno vayamos a la boutique de rarity

-*observando el edificio en forma de carrousel* es increible parece un carrousel...

-es un carrusel...es el boutique carrousel de rarity

-jajajaja "adios a la logica sobre los nombres" tiene sentido

-vamos entremos *y no me hagas enojar,¿entendido?-sosteniendo angel con su maná

-s...si

Twilight solto a angel y se asombraron mucho al ver la escena...mucha ropa humana

-oh angel que bueno que vinieron,que les parece-dijo rariry mientras terminaba unos pantalones de mezclilla

-vaya rarity...eres increible,y esto lo hiciste desde que llegamos,eso es rapidez-decia angel aun sorprendido

TWILIGHT SOLO OBSERVABA

-gracias angel,me gustaria...no se...que me ayudaras con unas cositas-mientras le hacia ojos de perrito

-si...por...que no-dijo mientras veia a twilight algo celosa-"ojala que no me madreé twilight saliendo de aqui" no hay problema verdad twilight?

-No...

-ya oiste a twilight,vamos joven angel

Ambos pasaron al taller trasero dejando a twilight observando la ropa

-y bien en que quieres que...-fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla por parte de rarity

-angel...no te habia dicho que eres perfecto como el mejor vestido jamas confeccionado en equestria

-pues...no

-pues lo eres angel,por favor quedate conmigo,eres refinado,leal,aprecias todo y compasivo.

-"que extraño,hace un dia me dijo monstruo" pero...pero y que pasa con twilight.-sin dar credito a lo sucedido

-yo quiero a twilght como si fuera mi hermana pero no te merece,ella no te merece...piensa lo que te dije angel

Rarity al terminar de hablar salio de la habitacion dejando dentro a angel.

-"que hago,por que me dio ese beso y por que traicionaria a twilight...ella...su propia amiga no lo creo"

-"humano...deja de ser tan patetico y por que no vez las cosas como deben:rarity TRAICIONARA A TWILIGHT hiriendola emocionalmente y evitara que haga su mision de proteger equestria...oye buena idea humano,sigue asi y tal vez no tengas que matarla"-interrumpio la voz de shadowblood mentalmente

-sera..sera mejor que vaya...con twilight-dijo angel deprimido y en voz baja

Algo que angel no toleraba eran las traiciones y nunca lo penso de estas criaturas.

Mientras tanto twilight no dejaba de mirar su relicario tenia un aura amarillo parecia que paso algo con angel

-que pasa cariño?-dijo rarity mientras se acercaba a twilight

-no,nada rarity y angel

-ya debe de venir se quedó allá acomodando unas cajas ya debería de estar llegando

mira ahí viene

angel entro a la habitación junto con ellas de la boutique igual cabizbajo pensando lo sucedido anteriormente

-qué pasa angel?,que tienes- preguntó preocupada twilight

-no nada simplemente recordé algo- dijo negando lo sucedido

-bien rarity parece que todo está bien,no quieres que te ayudemos en algo

- por ahora no cariño,luego pasen para darle ropa nueva a angel

- bueno si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a sweet apples acrees para que angel se pruebe las manzanas apple

el en todo el camino angel no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio pensando lo que le dijo rarity no quería a traicionar a twilight y menos lastimar a rarity rechazandola.

Ambos se encontraban ya en la granja apple y notaron al instante a applejack que estaba tratando de empujar una carreta de manzanas

-mira twilight...vamos a ayudar a AJ-dijo para despues salir corriendo en su direccion

-venga,Applejack deja te ayudo-empujando la carreta

-muchas gracias angel,que haria sin ti

Los tres se dirijieron al granero donde angel dejo la carreta llena de manzanas y fueron a la casa de applejack

-angel,quiero que pruebes los pie de manzana de la abuela smith

-me gustaria applejack

-venga,vamos viene twilight?

-no gracias applejack que quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco si me necesitan estare en aquel cerro-dijo twilight mientras caminaba en direccion a aquel cerro

-ven angel vamos.

Ambos entraron a la casa de applejack,al entrar angel observo a otros ponis un joven poni macho y a una pony ya grande de edad

-ya regrese familia-dijo applejack

- hola pequeña-dijo la abuela smith-¿ quién es ese extraño?

-es un amigo, me ayudó a traer la carreta de regreso al granero

-hola este...es un gusto conocerlos?-dijo angel nervioso

-no temas hijo, yo me llamo theresa smith apple pero todos me conocen como la abuela smith y el es el hermano mayor de applejack

big jeremaia macintosh apple, pero todo mundo lo conoce como big mac

NA: LES PUSE NOMBRES POR QUE NO CONOZCO SUS NOMBRES XD

-eeyup- respondió big mac

- disculpalo angel el es muy tímido- dijo applejack

- no hay problema...creo

- venga angel, toma asiento al lado de big mac

angel se sento junto con la familia de applejack el cual estuvo platicando con ellos (bueno solo con la abuela smith) por mas de media hora a que saliera el pay de manzana de applejack

- ESTÁ LISTO!- gritó applejack desde la cocina- prueba angel espero que sea de tu agrado- al poner el plato de pay en la mesa donde se encontraba angel

-WOW...SABE DE MARAVILLA-al dar la primera mordida-applejack seras una gran esposa-con una sonrisa

-jajaja...no..digas...eso...y gracias por el cumplido-dijo applejack sonrojada

-vaya hija,pareces una manzana recien cortada-dijo la abuela smith

-ABUELA...NO DIGAS ESO! NO LE HAGAS CASO ANGEL AVECES NO SABE LO QUE DICE-dijo apenada

-estubo delicioso...bueno creo que me tengo que ir twilight debe de estar esperandome,con su permiso

-espera angel...podrias ayudarme en una ultima cosa por favor

-si por que no

-ven vamos arriba

Ambos subieron a la segunda planta dejando a la abuela smith y a big mac en la sala

-parece que mi nieta esta enamorada-dijo la abuela smith mientras le daba un codazo a big mac

-eeeyup

Ambos entraron en la habitacion y applejack cerro la puerta con llave y escondio la llave bajo un taburete

-este...que pasa applejack? "otra vez no por favor"

-nada dijiste que seria un buena esposa y bueno...quiero ser tu esposa

-applejack no creo que...

Applejack corrio hacia angel tumbandolo poniendose arriba de el y sujetando sus brazos con sus cascos

-applejack detente por favor...no hagas eso por favor-trantando de liberarse

-vamos ambos sabemos que quieres esto y tambien seria un pago por tu ayuda

Applejack cerro los ojos dirijiendose a la cara de angel pero por un descuido de ella dejo de hacer fuerza en los brazos de angel haciendo que el se liberara y la empujara

-lo siento applejack pero esto no debe pasar...por favor disculpame

Angel trato de salir de la habitacion de applejack pero como estaba tan desesperado termino tumbando la puerta de una patada saliendo de ahi corriendo ignorando a la abuela smith y a big mac

-"carajocarajocarajocarajocarajocarajo"-no paraba de pensar angel

-"humano,esto me divierte tanto,cuando twilight se entere que casi te hechas a sus dos amigas,seguro se suicida jajajaja"-dijo la voz de shadowblood en la cabeza de angel

-"dios mio,deja de joderme que no es el momento"

-"ya te dije no te dejare de joder hasta que cumplas con tu misión *a no ser que…"

-"como veas...nunca lo hare..."

-"ya me estas cansando humano,un dia te matare con mis propias garras y sabras lo que es el sufrimiento"

Despues de esto angel llego al cerro donde se encontraba twilight pero la encontro dormida

-vaya,por suerte no vio su relicario eso la hubiera alertado...

-*angel...no ahi no...deja eso...me vas a lastimar...tranquilo...es sensible...aqui cabe...lo vas a romper

-what?

NA:por si preguntaban de lo que murmuraba twilight en su sueño era una bascula cientifica y angel estaba moviendola de lugar y casi lo tiraba en el sueño (que pensaban cochinotes XD) (ni yo me la creo XDXDXD)

-okey,sera mejor que regresemos a la biblioteca

Angel cargo a twilight y la acomodo en sus brazos con tal forma que pareciera que estuviera cargando un bebé

-se ve tan inocente en esta posicion me gustaria tomarle foto

Angel tomo el mismo camino hacia la biblioteca con tranquilidad pero se detenia aveces pera tomar aire ( si pesan,no es como una bolsa de azucar)

-bueno...ya casi llegamos...twilight...vaya si que pesas...debes de ponerte a dieta

En ese momento paso rainbow dash y observo a angel que cargaba a twilight y decidio bajar a molestar...digo a ver como estaban

-que paso angel

-nada dashie y tu que haces

-estoy trabajando

-y de que trabajas?

-muevo las nubes de lugar y ayudo a cambiar las estaciones

-vaya debe de ser divertido

-ni creas aburre mucho...ah ¿oye angel?

-dime dashie

-cuando regresaremos a tu mundo para seguir jugando,que me gustaron mucho esos juegos

-*si supieras que llendome a mi mundo ya no regreso*pues no se yo creo que cuando esto acabe

-OYE DASH!-grito otro pegaso desde el cielo-DEJA DE HECHAR LA HUEVA Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!

-bueno jejeje si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar

-bueno que te vaya bien dashie

Rainbow dash se alejo volando sin antes gritar algo a lo lejos

-SE AMAN,SE BESAN,SE TOCAN SUS COSAS,SE PASAN EL CHICLE!

-*Maldita

Angel llego a la biblioteca silenciosamente y observo a spike que estaba acomodando unos libros

-que onda spike

-que paso angel y ¿que le paso a twilight?

-nada simplemente se quedo dormida

-venga,dejala en su habita...-con su cola tiro un tintero sobre un libro- no no puede ser,espera se pue...

En ese momento twilight desperto de golpe por sus instintos de bibliotecaria

-angel...bajame por favor...

-este...claro twillie

-twilight por favor

-"se ve que si esta enojada"si claro twilight

Angel la bajo y camino hacia la escena y solo bostezo y con su maná limpio el libro pero aun estaba dañado con la tinta

-pobre rainbow se va a poner triste

-por que?

-este era la nueva edicion de DARING DO y este era DARING DO:Y LA BRUJULA SOLAR DE CRISTAL

-daring do?

-es un pony cazatesoros y es muy famosa,entra a viejas ruinas llenas con trampas,pelea con animales salvajes-dijo spike

-ahhh como indiana jones

-como quien?

-no nada dejalo

-podrian guardar silencio estoy pensando-dijo twilight molesta

-twilight no te enojes fue un accidente yo pienso que rainbow dash entendera-dijo angel al ver como estaba twilight

-tu crees...

*TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-deja abro-dijo angel mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-ANGEL!

-DASHIE! ¿Oye no se supone que estabas trabajando?

-este...oye twilight ya llego el libro de daring do?-entrando a la biblioteca evitando la pregunta de angel

-si rainbow pero hubo un accidente...

-de que tipo...

-bueno alguien tiro mi tintero y pues...toda la tinta cayo sobre el libro

-y quien fue ese alguien para romperle sus cascos...

-fui yo...¿hay algun problema?-interrumpio angel

-angel!..no no hay problema...como crees..yo...-nerviosa

-no temas dashie no pasa nada fue un accidente,te lo compensare con lo que quieras

-con lo que sea mmmm...bueno eso lo apuntare para un rato,bueno twilight luego nos vemos

Rainbow dash salio volando dejando su clasica estela de arcoiris

-angel...

-dime twillie...

-DE QUE TIPO DE COMPENSACION PIENSAS HACER...PERVERTIDO!-grito twilight para despues darle otra patada con sus cascos traseros

-no seas mal...pensada...no..me referia a eso...-mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella estando a su altura

-acercate angel

Angel se acerco estando frente a frente y twilight le dio un beso en la frente

-"esto si me lo esperaba de ella"-fue lo unico que penso angel

-cortando el beso-esto fue por traerme a casa

-no..no fue nada

-angel vamos en un rato a SCC que te quiero mostrar algo por lo pronto lee un libro

-vale como tu digas

-y perdon por la patada es…

-no hay problema twillie

-BOSQUE EVERFREE,8:30PM-

-capitana,cree que vamos por el camino correcto-dijo bravethunder mientras volaba a su lado

-si si estoy en correcto,el maldito debe estar escondiendo su posicion,diamondblood eres experta en camuflaje y en sigilo que opinas

-pues yo creo que debemos estar cerca siento una gran cantidad de maná proveniendo de aquel lugar-dijo diamondblood alzando su cuerno para despues lanzar un hechizo de luz

NA:DIAMONDBLOOD ES UNA UNOCORNIO DE COLOR BLANCO CON CRIN ROJO,OJOS VERDES Y UNA CM DE UN DIAMANTE CON UNA GOTA DE SANGRE

-GENIAL! Me enseñarias eso algun dia-noblesoul emocionado

-lo haria pero eres un pegaso y no un unocornio

-maldicion,te odio bravethunder

-carajo y yo por que no es mi culpa que seamos hermanos

-silencio...escucho algo-dijo la capitana darklove

-mierda...espero que sean unas dulces ponis con una canasta de manzanas-dijo noblesoul

Efectivamente aparecieron un par de ponis con una canasta de manzanas en la boca ambas de pelaje blanco y crin dorada

-vaya es mi dia de suerte-caminando en su direccion-hola pequeñas que desean

-jijijiji...DESEAMOS TU ALMA!-ambas gritaron para despues cambiar su aspecto a la de unos seres bipedos con unas guadañas en mano

-noblesoul alejate de ahi!-grito su hermano bravethunder

-mierda...

Ambos seres de malignos atacaron al desprevenido ( y tonto) noblesoul que termino siendo gravemente herido por ambas guadañas

-HERMANO! MALDITOS LOS MATARE CON MIS PROPIOS CASCOS

bravethunder se abalanzo sobre de ellos sacando una espada corta de su capucha,ambos seres malignos tomaron la posicion de defensa y preparando su maná para lanzarselo a BT,no fue efectivo ya que BT cortó sus extremidades de un tajo y con un cuchillo oculto en su capucha les corto la garganta desvaneciendoce en el aire.

-se lo merecen...noblesoul!-grito BT al recordar la situacion de su hermano-hermano contestame por favor

-no...pasa...nada bravey...hemos estado en peores...capitana pido permiso para unas cortas vacaciones...

Darklove guardo silencio bajando la vista

-no digas eso hermano...eres la unica familia que tengo...quedate por favor...

-no...pasa...nada...lloron...

-Bravethunder...ahi una manera de salvar a tu hermano...

-DIME DIAMONDBLOOD!

-tienes que ir a ponyville y buscar a twilight sparkle ella sabra que hacer,no pierdas tiempo llevate a tu hermano

-capitana!

-concedido...

-venga hermano no te me vayas...quedate conmigo...-dijo BT mientras cargaba a noblesoul en su lomo

-"AYUDAME CELESTIA,POR FAVOR"-fue lo unico que penso BT para despues salir volando con su hermano herido dejando a sus compañeras atras.

-capitana...¿por que no lo curo con su maná usted es capaz de hacerlo fácilmente? y¿cree que fue correcto que dejara ir a bravethunder a ponyville?

-solo lo puedo hacer una cierta cantidad de veces y si diamondblood,fue lo correcto,es la unica familia que tiene..."desde ese incidente en athenas"

-esta bien capitana

Ambas unicornios caminaron hacia las profundidades del bosque everfree sabiendo que era una trampa

* * *

**POBRE NOBLESOUL SIEMPRE LE PASA ALGO ¬¬ **

**HASTA EL SABADO! **


	19. capitulo 16

**BUENO CHICOS ES SABADO CAPITULO NUEVO ANTES DE EMPEZAR VOY A DECIRLES UN CORTO MOTIVO EL POR CUAL CAMBIARE LA NARRACION**

**1.-NO ME GUSTABA**

**2.-SE ME HACIA COMPLICADA**

**3.-SE HACEN LAS COSAS MAS FACILES**

**ES POR ESO QUE CAMBIE EL TIPO DE NARRACION Y POR QUE CREO QUE USTEDES ENTENDERAN MEJOR. (VEN SI ME INTERESAN XD)**

* * *

-CAPITULO 16: FIESTA DESASTROSA-

Me encontraba caminando junto con twilight hacia SCC,ya era tarde "dura muy poco el dia,no crees twilight?" le dije extrañado ademas que dezconosco todo relacionado a ellas "es que veras,las princesas controlan el dia, la princesa celestia se encarga de levantar el sol y bajarlo mientras que la princesa luna se encarga de levantar la luna y bajarla" me dejo aun mas confundido entonces ellas controlan practicamente todo "dictadura" murmure,ya habiamos llegado a SCC y twilight me pidio que esperara afuera y ella entro,pasaron varios minutos y no habia respuesta alguna de su parte "pero que habra pasado,sera mejor que vaya a investigar" abri la puerta para despues ver todas las luces apagadas no veia nada hasta que...

-SORPRESA!-gritaron los presentes prendiendo la luz y yo en reaccion a eso cai de espaldas del susto y enfoque mi atencion y vi que estaban las chicas ademas de otros ponis que no conocia

-angel no te asustes es tu fiesta-me dijo twilight mientras se me acercaba,

-hoy que se celebra?-dije aun sorprendido

-pues es tu bienvenida a ponyville,tontito-me dijo pinkie pie que salio a mis espaldas poniendome un gorro de fiesta y un trozo de pastel

-vaya no se que decir...gracias...gracias a todas-estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima de felicidad nunca me habian celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños como esta,estaba feliz

-vamos angel...diviertete-me dijo applejack mientras me daba una caja envuelta con un moño grande-*perdona por lo de hace rato fue sin querer-despues de eso me dio dicha caja

-si cariño ya eres nuestro amigo y siempre te apoyaremos-me dijo tambien rarity tambien dandome una caja grande con su maná,estaba a punto de llorar por sus palabras

-HEY ANGEL...!- Me grito rainbow dash

-que paso dashie- le respondi volteando en su direccion

-toma...-me dio otra caja envuelta con un moño pero esta tenia un moño de arcoiris

-angel...me gustaria darte...este pequeño regalo...perdona que no lo haya envuelto...no tuve tiempo...-me dijo fluttershy con el mismo tono de siempre, su regalo fue hermoso cuando lo vi, era un retrato hecho a mano (o a casco) de todos nosotros en bajo un arbol todos estabamos abrazandonos ahi fue cuando solte una lagrima...

-¿por que lloras?-me pregunto twilight

-es que nadie me habia regalado algo tan hermoso...su amistad y confianza es algo que atesorare toda la vida...muchas gracias chicas...-dije entre lagrimas para despues todas me abrazaran senti algo extraño en mi pecho,algo calido,era hermoso no existia nada que se comprara a esto

-ya estuvo bueno de cursilerias,que empieze esta fiesta,a darle vinyl-dijo rainbow dash para despues empezara a sonar la musica DJ de esa pony llamada vinyl

Dicho y hecho todos los presentes empezaron a bailar y otros enpezaron a tomar cidra de manzana yo por mi parte deje 'mis tesoros' en un lugar donde no les pasara nada malo y me fui a divertir

-hey angel..ven aca-me dijo rainbow dash que estaba junto a una nesa llena de jarrones

-que pasa dashie-dije al llegar junto con ella

-vamos a hacer una pequeña competencia-mientras agarraba un a tarro de cidra de manzana-una competencia de bebida,el que beba mas tarros que el otro sin vomitar gana-me dijo para despues tomarse uno y exprimirlo en su frente ya vacio

-"como pueden hacer eso,esta hecho de madera"-pense-a darle caña-dije para empezar,empezamos parejos ella 1 yo 1,ella 5 yo 6,despues del decimo empezaba a sentirme mal al parecer estos ponis saben beber "que bueno que no esta marco" fue lo unico que pense,ya nos habiamos terminado todos los tarrones de cidra de la mesa,yo seguia igual pero...rainbow estaba...¿ebria?

-que angel *hic no me digas que *hic no aguantas nada *hic pareces un *hic potrillo...te dije que ere guapo a pesar de ser humano-me dijo para despues ponerse a dos cascos y recargarse en mi hombro

-dash bebiste mucho deberias tomar asiento...-le alegue

-tu debes sentarte! Eres malo angel muuuuy maaaalo te voy a castigar por eso-me dijo para despues regresar a sus cuatro casco y irse a bailar

-pobre dash no aguanto nada,que se le hara-dije para ir al baño-wooowww,que bien se siente,beber 25 tarros de cidra si que te aceleran todo-dije mientras hacia mi necesidad

-quien eres?-dijo una voz a mi espalda y yo voltee lentamente para ver quien era.

-¿hola?-fui lo unico que dije

-dime quien eres-me repitio la poni color café

-me llamo angel figueroa-dije mientras me subia el cierre del pantalon y me iba a lavar las manos

-asi que eres el festejado,mucho gusto soy Octavia melody-mucho gusto

-igualmente octavia melody-mientras extendia mi mano para un apreton mano-casco

-puedes llamarme simplemente octavia y dime te esta gustando la fiesta?

-por supuesto que me esta gustando-le respondi ansiosamente- y a ti te gustan este tipo de fiestas

-pues...si...pero no de este tipo exactamente

-¿entonces de que tipo?

-digamos pues...me gustan los conciertos de musuca clasica y los recitales-me dijo octavia pasando su casco por su nuca

-tienes buenos gustos por lo que me dices

-en serio...¿a ti tambien te gustan?

-de cierto modo..."¿contaran los soundtracks de los juegos?"

-me podrias decir una sinfonia-me decia cada vez mas emocionada

-este pues...mira mejor te lo muestro-saque mi telefono celular y le puse la 9 sinfonia de bethoven

-que es esta cosita...mmmm-dijo al ver mi celular pero se quedo callada al escuchar la sinfonia simplemente cerro los ojos y se puso a tararear

-"muy extraño"-pense al verla asi

-hey angel...sal te queremos...vaya no sabia que estuvieras aqui con octavia...que estabas haciendo pillin?-entro rarity interrumpiendo la escena levantando una ceja

-no,nada simplemente le estaba mostrando una sinfonia a octavia-le respondi tranquilo

-como tu digas...vengan que necesitan a angel en la fiesta

-vamos octavia,por cierto antes de irnos ¿que hacias en el baño de hombres?-le pregunte extrañado

-¿no sabias?,nosotros tenemos baños unisex-me dijo mientras salia del baño

-"que carajos,estos ponys son muy liberales"-despues sali y vi que vinyl habia parado la musica y en el centro habia un gran pastel color blanco con decoraciones azules

-vamos angel,acercate-me dijo twilight mientras prendia las velas con su maná

Me acerce al pastel,el cual me saco una sonrisa al ver lo que tenia escrito -BIENVENIDO ANGEL,TODAS TE QUEREMOS A NUESTRO LADO,ERES NUESTRO ANGEL GUARDIAN

-vaya...gracias chicas no se que decir...-dije para voltear a verlas y ver que todas estaban sonriendo de felicidad

-vamos angel,sopla las velas y pide un deseo-me dijo twilight con su misma sonrisa

Me acerque aun mas al pastel y sople las velas y desee "deseo estar con ellas para siempre" y sople las velas,todos los presentes que no conocia se me acercaron y se presento cada uno de ellos conocí al señor cake y a su esposa junto con sus bebés,tambien conoci a cherily,se acerco lyra con su amiga bon-bon que aun no daba credito alguno de mi existencia entre muchos mas "ojala esto nunca acabe" pense pero el ambiente cambio cuando un pony encapuchado entro a SCC junto con otro que estaba en su lomo con sangre

-donde esta twilight sparkle!-grito este pony encapuchado

Nadie hablo solo yo me acerque quitandome el gorro de fiesta

-dime,para que la buscas-le dije mientras me le acercaba

-es...es mi hermano...esta gravemente herido-me dijo mientras se quitaba su capucha y pude observar que estaba llorando

-twilight...ven te necesitan...-voltee a verla y tenia una expresion diferente ya no habia felicidad simplemente preocupacion y miedo,vi el relicario y pude comprobar que era cierto tenia esa aura de preocupacion

-venga twilight,no temas estare aqui vamos-le dije mientras la me alejaba de ese pony y agarraba a twilight de su casco -vamos ayuda a sur hermano,por favor twilight

-twilight sparkle ayudame por favor no se que hare si pierdo a mi hermano...es la unica familia que tengo-respondio aquel pony con tunica

-esta bien are lo que pueda...que pasara con tu fiesta?-me pregunto preocupada

-espera...chicos muchas gracias por todos pero como veran acaba de pasar un accidente y necesitan de nuestra prescencia,pospondremos esto para despues,gracias por su comprension-les dije a los presentes-venga vamonos,twilight.

Los 4 salimos de SCC en direccion a la casa de twilight dejando todos con una preocupacion -"maldito shadowblood como te guata hacer sufrir a todos-pense mientras caminabamos -"que quieres mortal...a ya veo al parecer los ciervos de mi hermano hicieron su trabajo,me hubiera gustado hacerlo aun asi no puedo interferir en ese mundo ni en el tuyo,asi que si quieres matar a alguien ahi esta mi hermano"

-me dijo la voz de shadowblood para despues hacerse cada vez mas pequeña-"maldito" pense furioso

Habiamos entrado a la biblioteca y twilight con su maná quito todos los libros que estaban encima y -ponlo ahi-dijo twilight a aquel pony,puso a su hermano en la mesa boca arriba quitandole la tunica y pude observar multiples cortadas

-twilight crees poder,se ve muy grave-le dije preocupado

-espero...perdio mucha sangre tomare una muestra-nos dijo a ambos para despues levantar una gota de sangre con su maná y desintegrarlo.

-su tipo de sangre es O+ necesito ir al hospital pero tardare mucho tiempo por la sangre solo tengo los instrumentos y asi solo puedo detener la henorragia-

-toma mi sangre twilight yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre-le respondi-deten la hemorragia nos dara tiempo para hacer la transfucion-dije para despues estirar mi brazo izquierdo

-angel...si te hago eso podrias poner en riesgo tu salud-me respondio,observaba mi relicario y vi esa aura del mismo tono mas fuerte de preocupacion

-no importa,esta perdiendo a su hermano yo quiero ayudarle

-estas seguro

-si si lo estoy twilight

-esta,bien voy por los instrumento a mi laboratorio no tardo-me dijo para despues ir corriendo hacia el sotano

Mientras esperabamos a twilight trate de calmar al pony color azul verdoso con crin rojo

-dime como te llamas?-le pregunte tratando de ocultar mi preocupacion

-me llamo bravethunder,miembro de los nightmare wolves-me dijo con su voz cortada

-me llamo ang...

-se quien eres y lo que eres...me lo conto la capitana

-vaya esta bien,disculpa y tu hermano como se llama

-se llama noblesoul y el es otro miembro del clan

-vaya y cuantos son en tu grupo o clan

-eramos 20 pero fallecio un esquadron en accion defendiendo un pequeño poblado lejos de aqui

-vaya lo siento...-baje la vista-"maldito seas..." pense mientras apretaba mis puños

-¿estará bien mi hermano?-me dijo bravethunder preocupado

-lo estara...te lo prometo

-gracias...por lo que estas haciendo...yo no soy del mismo tipo de sangre que noble

-no hay de que...prometi ayudarles mientras estuviera aqui

En ese momento salio twilight del sotano con equipos medicos:jeringas,sueros,tubos,etc.

-twilight sera mejor que nos apuremos,esta cambiando de tono de piel-le dije despues de ver el estado de noblesoul

-hermano pronto estaras bien,te van a ayudar-le dijo BT a su hermano

-no..pasa..nada bravey...estare bien-hablo noble saliendo de su estado de coma con una voz debil

-TWILIGHT DEBEMOS DETENER LA HEMORRAGIA RAPIDO!-le grite desesperado a twilight,no queria que bravethunder perdiera a su hermano

-s...si angel

se acerco twilight a noble lanzando un hechizo medico el cual pudo regenerar un poco su tejido muscular haciendo que dejara de brotar sangre

-bien esto nos dara tiempo angel toma asiento

Tome un banquito que habia por ahi y me sente a lado de la mesa donde twilight con su maná preparo la bolsa donde iria la sangre para la transfusion y conecto los tubos y encajo la aguja en mi brazo donde empezo a salir la sangre hacia la bolsa

Pasaron 25 minutos y ya habia llenado 2 bolsas y ya estaba mareado no podia mantenerme despierto ni sabia la hora que era ni que dia sacaba el celular para checarla cada rato -11:45 PM,25 de junio 2013- "vaya me pregunto que habran hecho los demas despues que salimos de ahi"- pense mareado

-angel ya es suficiente con eso podrias morir-me dijo twilight,al parecer estaba palido por perder tanta sangre...

-estas...estas segura...-le dije en voz baja

-si y mucho...

-esta bien...quitame estas cosas-señalando la aguja

Twilight quito la jeringa y la cambio por otra y se la encajo a noblesoul que se encontraba inconsciente

-esta bien empezare limpiando la herida-saco una bolsa llena de algodon y con su maná empezo a limpiar las heridas,yo observaba en silencio y veia como lo hacia y le pregunte:¿twilight no crees que haya hechizos para sanar seres vivos?

-si la hay pero...

-pero que...

-pero solo las princesas puede hacer eso...se requiere una gran cantidad de maná y yo no poseo tanta para lograr hacerlo

-vaya..."dictadura...ella decide quien vive y quien no"-pense algo molesto

-"vaya mortal,al parecer si puedes odiar"-me dijo la voz de shadowblood mentalmente

-"si y ¿que? todo mundo odia,no crees" le respondí mentalmente

-"y por que no te deshaces tambien de la princesa,si tanto la odias al fin de cuentas estuvo a punto de matarte dos veces"-me dijo confiado

-"no la odio,simplemente me molesta su forma de ser...se supone que ella es princesa pero desde que llegue escuchaba 'celestia esto...celestia aquello...celestia tal...celestia...y que paso con el libre albedrio?"

-"es por eso que debes eliminar a twilight o a celestia para que no exista ese tipo de corrupcion"

-"y que tiene que ver twilight en esto?"

-"solo te dire que ellas es la siguiente heredera al trono"-me dijo para despues desaparecer de mi cabeza,la verdad no sabia que hacer,estaba cansado fisicamente y mentalmente no queria que su mundo sufriera y que twilight sufriera aun mas la queria con todo mi ser y no queria que le pasara algo malo...

-que demonios estoy diciendo-dije en voz alta saliendo de mi trance

-que sucede angel pasa algo-me dijo twilight mientras paraba de coser las heridas de noblesoul

-no...nada...como sigue?

-ya no corre peligro,la hemorragia paro totalmente ademas que su sistema acepto tu sangre yo diria que en dos semanas estara sano

-vaya que buena noticia,ya escuchaste bravethunder tu hermano se salvara...-le dije animadamente

-muchas gracias twilight sparkle,muchas gracias angel el humano-nos dijo bravethunder mientras lloraba-no se como pagarles

-no hay de que bravethunder,solo deja a tu hermano aqui para que descanze le preparare una habitacion-dijo twilight-acabo de recordar que ya esta ocupada la habitacion de guespedes...

-twillie..que duerma ahí el,yo vere donde duermo-le dije cansado

-espera...vere si fluttershy puede dejarte dormir en su casa,ahora regreso-dijo twilight para despues teletransportarse dejandonos a los tres ahi

-dime brave...que haces en tu clan?

-soy un arquero,tengo una buena prescicion casi comparado con el de la capitana.

-y tu hermano?

-el es experto en combate mediano y cercano,el usa cuchillos arrojadizos,espadas ademas de ser bueno en artes marciales

-vaya...todos saben que hacer exactamente-le respondi sorprendido

Twilight regreso en otro destello con fluttershy que estaba adormilada,al parecer la fiesta acabo en el rato que nos fumos

-angel,dice fluttershy que puedes quedarte en su casa el tiempo que sea necesario-me dijo twilight mientras recogia mi mochila con su maná

-angel...me gustaria..que estuvieras en mi casa...seria bonito...cuidar a los animalitos del bosque...-me respondio aun mas timida y sonrojada

-vamos angel...bravethunder ahora regreso,no tardo-dijo twilight

Recogí mi mochila y espere a que twilight nos teletransportara a la casa de fluttershy

-estaras bien hermano-le susurro BT a NS en el oido

Llegamos en un flash a la casa de fluttershy,honestamente no me intereso los detalles,estaba muy cansado y tenia sueño

-bien fluttershy lo dejo en tus manos,luego nos vemos-dijo twilight para despues desaparecer otra vez dejandonos a ambos solos en la sala principal

-angel...vamos arriba por favor-me dijo fluttershy

Ambos subimos a la segunda planta como observe solo habia dos habitaciones el baño y la recamara con una cama

-fluttershy donde voy a dormir?-le preginte extrañado

-dormiras...en...esa...cama...conmigo-me dijo aun mas timida y sonrojada al nivel 1 millon

-estas...segura?

-si...no...pasara...nada...si es que tu no quieres hacer nada claro

-nah me quiero dormir ando agotado

Ambos nos acostamos dando la espalda el uno con el otro y yo finalmente pude descanzar de ese fatidico dia "algo no me pinta..." pense antes de quedarme dormido profundamente

-BOSQUE EVERFREE,LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA-

-Narracion: darklove

-mierda,no paran de venir estos malditos-grite furiosa para aparecer mi espada con mi maná-

-diamondblood ¿como te encuentras?

-bien,capitana...pero estos necios no paran de llegar

Desde que bravethunder se llevo al inutíl de su hermano que estaba gravemente herido (por una estupidez) no pudimos avanzar mucho,los malditos ciervos de blackpegasus no paraban de llegar,aparecian mas orda tras otra y yo me estaba cansando pero algo paso de la nada todos los ciervos de BP desaparecieron,quede extrañada al ver eso

-capitana...pasa algo extraño-me dijo diamondblood mientras se me acercaba

-dime que es

-es...eternitysoul…viene para aca

-mierda..como lo sabes?

-sentí su prescencia despues de que bravethunder y noblesoul partieran-me respondio preocupada

la entiendo yo tambien me preocupe al escuchar que el viene para aca

-no nos queda de otra diamondblood-le dije con mi tono tranquilo

-cual es capitana?

-luchar...

Yo lanze un hechizo de regeneracion en ambas para poder estar en buen estado para que cuando llegara eternitysoul estuvieramos preparadas y caminamos en la direccion que me indico diamondblood

-"si la muerte no te alcanza,alcanzala a ella" pense en el camino

-vaya vaya vaya...al parecer mi esposa mando a sus sobras a luchar...que patetico-dijo una voz a lo lejos,lo reconoci era eternitysoul que se encontraba sobre nosotras

-maldito-fue lo unico que dije preparandome para la pelea en la que no estaba segura si sobreviviriamos

* * *

**BUENO CON ESTE APITULO DA INICIO A UN NUEVO TIPO DE NARRACION CON LA CUAL TRAE MUCHAS SITUACIONES COMPLICADAS...**

**DARLOVE:YA CALLATE,LOS ESTAS ABURRIENDO**

**-YO SOY EL AUTOR Y YO ESCRIBO LO QUE QUIERO ¬¬**

**DARKLOVE:ME DA IGUAL,YA CALLATE**

**-SIGUELE Y SE MUERE NOBLESOUL ¬¬**

**DARKLOVE:ESTA BIEN,COMO TU DIGAS...FUE UN GUSTO CONOCER A NOBLESOUL**

**-MALDICION ¬¬**

**BUENO,NOS VEMOS EL LUNES...**


	20. capitulo 17

**BUENO CHICOS,HOY ES LUNES CAPITULO NUEVO! LES QUIERO DECIR QUE BATALLE MUHCO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE...**

**DARKLOVE: QUE TE CALLES,NO ENTENDISTE**

**-TU ERES LA QUE NOP ENTIENDES ¬¬ ES MI FIC PUEDO ESCRIBIR LO QUE QUIERO**

**DARKLOVE: CALLATE Y DEJALOS LEER QUE LUEGO ANDAS LLORANDO POR QUE NADIE LO LEE  
**

**-SIGUELE Y LES DIGO LO QUE HICISTE EN LA NOCHE DE LOS CORAZONES CALIDOS**

**DARKLOVE:TU GANAS**

**BIEN,NOS VEMOS EL SABADO DONDE CONOCERAN MAS A FONDO LA PERSONALIDAD DE ANGEL Y UN POCO DE SU VIDA **

**DARKLOVE:ABURRE!**

**-CALLATE**

* * *

-CAPITULO 17:UN CONTRATIEMPO MULTICOLOR-

amanecio en ponyville y por desgracia yo me di cuenta ya que dormi hacia el lado de la ventana y senti como me golpeaba el sol y cuando abri los ojos vi un pequeño bulto amarillo abrazandome y solo me quede observando y solte una pequeña sonrisa

-cada vez que la veo me da mas ternura-dije en voz baja

-mu...muchas gracias...angel-me respondio fluttershy timidamente y yo solo sonrei apenado,cheque mi telefono y vi la hora muy extraño al parecer su mundo y el mio estan conectados en el sentido del tiempo -7:45,26 DE JUNIO 2013-

-angel...podriamos...bajar a desayunar...si no te molesta-me dijo fluttershy que aun me tenia abrazado

-si,por supuesto que por lo de anoche me dejo muy hambriento,por cierto fluttershy...¿por que aun me tienes abrazado?

-por..por que...te estoy...abrazando?-me reapondio tartamudeando y sonrojada a mas no poder

-si,dime

-es...es que me pareces...lindo...-me respondio de la manera mas dulce jamas haya existido

-"me va a dar diabetes por tanta ternura" pense sonriendo

-gracias fluttershy...no me habian dicho eso antes "ni twilight me ha dicho eso...vaya tsundere me salio"

-de...hecho...angel...no se si te moleste...pero...*me gustas-me dijo segun timidamente pero claramente escuche cada palabra que dijo -si no te molesta claro que sienta algo por ti -acurrucandoce en mi pecho

No sabia que decir o hacer ya me dijo rarity,applejack y ahora fluttershy por que de repente todo mundo quiere estar conmigo,no sabia que decir,desde que vi a fluttershy se me hizo la cosa mas tierna que haya existido y no queria lastimarla y quitarle ese encanto que la hacia unica

-angel...estas bien-me dijo fluttershy para levantar la vista y verme a los ojos

-si estoy bien es que aun estoy cansado-menti

-esta bien...yo ire a preparar el desayuno-no paraba de mirarme a los ojos-si me disculpas-se alzo de la cama y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitacion dejandome pensativo-me gustaría saber tu respuesta

-"vaya que cosa no"-pense mientras veia por la ventana acostado.

Pero senti algo extraño vi una silueta en la ventana y me levante y cuando abri la ventaja senti un golpe en la cara y cai otra vez sobre la cama...adios a la tranquilidad,cuando alze la vista vi a rainbow dash parada frente a mi...llorando...

-que..que pasa dashie...-le pregunte mientras me levantaba de nuevo agarrandome el menton por el dolor

-COMO PUDISTE?! PRIMERO RARITY,LUEGO APPLEJACK Y AHORA FUTTERSHY...POR QUE ERES TAN CRUEL-me grito llorando

-dashie tranquila,por que dices eso?

-quieres que me tranquilize despues de ver como applejack estaba sobre ti dandote un beso y tu no hacias nada para evitarlo...pense que amabas a twilight...pense que me amabas-me respondio aun mas triste

-rainbow dash,lo de applejack fue su intencion no la mia ademas me tenia agarrado de manos,no me la podia quitar de encima ademas las quiero por igual

-Y YO QUE!?-me respondio cada vez mas triste

Pude observar que si crin de arcoiris cambiaba a tener un tono mAs oscuro,no tenia ese brillo que la distinguia

-rainbow dash yo te quiero...pero ...

Me quede en silencio y baje la vista no las queria lastimar por nada del mundo y por desgracia lo estaba haciendo con dashie

-entonces quiereme a mi manera-me dijo para despues abalanzarse sobre mi y vovlerme a tumbar en la cama (otra vez)

-RAINBOW TRANQUILZATE POR FAVOR!

-NO ANGEL NO LO HARE

Rainbow dash me abrazo tan fuerte que me quito toda posibilidad de escape

-*escapémonos,dejemos a las demás y vivamos en una cabaña en un bosque lejos de los problemas

-no rainbow dash…

Rainbow dash me beso en la boca pude sentir algo que me saco de onda…ME ESTABA APLICANDO EL BESO FRANCES!

-carajo rainbow dash,te estas pasando de la raya-dije después de que cotrar el abrazo

-no me importa angel…

-RAINBOW DASH!-grito una voz muy familiar..era twilight

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

Narracion: twilight sparkle

Me encontraba en la habitacion donde se encontraba noblesoul,un miembro de los nightmare wolves que la princesa luna menciono antes en la casa de angel,estaba cambiando el bendaje que le puse la noche anterior cuando llego gravemente herido y vi a su hermano bravethunder dormido en una esquina usando su tunica como cobija,sali de la habitacion para ver como spike preparaba el desayuno para nosotros 4

-twilight como sigue aquel pony-me pregunto spike mientras me daba mi desayuno

-bien...ya no corre peligro-le respondi para dar el primer bocado

-oye y que paso con angel

-esta en la casa de fluttershy,no habia espacio aqui para todos-le dije para despues ver mi relicario y observe el aura de color amarillo y luego cambiar a un tono azul

-"que estara pasando"-pense extrañada

Lanze un hechizo en el relicario y pude ovservar como rainbow dash habia golpeado a angel y habia una discucion entre el y rainbow para despues ella abalanzarse sobre el y darle un beso.

Me levante de la mesa furiosa y me teletransporte hacia aquel cuarto esperando explicaciones coherentes si no...pobre rainbow dash

-CASA DE FLUTTERSHY-

Narracion: angel

-pero que estas haciendo rainbow dash-dijo twilight furiosa

-twilight...no estoy haciendo nada-respondio dashie nerviosa y asustada por la expresion de twilight

Yo tambien estaba asustado por su expresión

-vi exactamente lo que hiciste rainbow-dijo para despues cambiar a una expresion triste-pense...pense que eramos amigas

-twilight...dejala solo esta enamorada-le dije para despues acercarme y abrazarla

-perdon...perdon twilight!-grito rainbow dash para salir volando llorando

-perdonala twilight...no sabia lo que hacia-le dije a twilight-perdonala y perdóname por dejar que hiciera eso

-no pasa…no pasa nada angel…-me dijo para dirijirse hacia la ventana

-twilight...

-crees que fue bueno traerte a mi mundo?

-por que lo dices?

-por rainbow dash,asi no es ella,pero desde que te conocio a estado diferente

-twillie...desde que llegue e sido feliz,nunca lo habia estado en años claro a pesar de estos pequeñitos problemas soy mas que feliz...no debes de dudar de mi prescencia no soy como los 'otros'

-esta bien...perdoname angel-me solto una sonrisa-voy a regresar a la biblioteca...luego nos vemos

Despues uso su teletransportacion y desaparecio dejandome en la habitacion de fluttershy

Sali de la habitacion y baje las escaleras y pude ver a fluttershy sentada ya almorzando junto con un conejo blanco

-hola shy...-dije mientras tomaba asiento tratando de olvidar lo de hace rato

-hola angel...-me dijo aun apenada-que eran eso ruidos

-no nada,es que me cai de la cama

Obseve el plato y pude ver un sandwich...con semillas de girasol y granola "debe ser la alimentacion de su mundo,que se le va a hacer" pense para dar el primer bocado...sabia rico lo admito

Despues de dar el bocado vi a shy hablando con su conejo que no paraba de chillar

-shy...que pasa?

-no nada es que angel esta enojado por que te llamas como el y quiere llamarte comecalzon y yo le digo que es de mala educacion insultar a los invitados

-okey...yo seguire comiendo

Termine de desayunar y sali en direccion a ponyville tomando mi mochila sacando mis audifonos...estaba todo tranquilo durante el camino y trataba de no pensar en dashie y cuando pase por el lago me acorde de lyra y me acerque pensando que estaria ahi,pero no habia nadie,me llamo mucho la atencion un arbol que se encontraba cerca del lago "se ve comodo,tomare una pequeña siesta" pense,me acerque al arbol puse mi mochila como almohada y me recoste,quede profundamente dormido y tuve varios sueños uno donde era master chief en la infinity,otro donde era un buscador de la camara de borderlands asi de varios juegos pero...algo cambio bruscamente y temine soñando que estaba afuera de un castillo pero...¿era yo o era alguien mas? Vi como sacaba de mi mano una bara que se expandia y formaba una guadaña y unos ponys con armadura plateada y dorada trataban de golpearme pero yo los eliminaba con la guadaña pase por un charco de agua y vi el reflejo...

era yo...mismo cara, mismo cabello...pero tenia cuernos de demonio y una armadura con una gema de color naranja y estaba mi relicario...definitivamente era yo...¿por que traigo ese aspecto? Y por que mi relicario tenia un aura negra...twilight estaba sufriendo por mi culpa...le habre hecho algo...vi como entraba al castillo y eliminaba a todo el que se me cruzara facilmente...no queria hacerlo pero no controlaba mi cuerpo simplemente era testigo de mi cruel acto...entre a una habitacion donde se encontraba celestia con un pony con una armadura plateada con toques dorados con una estrella como el de twilight con un escudo de fondo corria en mi direccion furioso

-shining armor,no lo hagas!-grito celestia aterrada

-esto es...por twilight...

No termino de hablar mi cuerpo reacciono y lo corto en dos pedazos, estaba aterrado y simplemente camine hacia celestia y escuche su voz

-por favor...angel...no lo hagas...piensa en twilight-me dijo llorando

-vaya ahora me hablas bien sabiendo que tu vida pende de un hilo-le respondi

-angel...no lo hagas por favor...-se arrodillo pidiendo misericordia

-angel murio cuando tu lo rechazaste y lo mandaste a exiliar...llamame samael,el dios de la muerte-le conteste para despues de levantar la guadaña y...

-*ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL-escuche una voz que me desperto

-CELESTIA!-grite asustado

-tranquilo angel...soy yo lyra, ¿que soñabas por que estabas llorando cuando llegue?

-no…nada...y como me viste-le dije mientras me limpiaba la cara

-iba al mercado para comprar alimentos pero cuando pase por aqui te vi acostado llorando y no dejabas de nombrar a la princesa

-"que bueno que fue un sueño"-pense aliviado

-"_no lo fue mortal,es una vision de tu futuro algo que no me esperaba_"-me dijo shadowblood

-"deja de joderm...un momento como que no te lo esperabas"-pense esperando a que me respondiera shadowblood pero fue en vano no habia respuesta

-angel?...

-dime dime...habia algo que querias saber de mi mundo,no?

-SIII Y MUCHO!-me dijo entusiasmada,al parecer se olvido de sus tareas muy rapido

-esta bien,que quieres saber?

-espera deja saco mi libreta de mi mochila-sacando una libreta y lapiz-ahora si...¿en que año empezaron a existir?

-whoa eso es muy complicado...bueno si mi memoria no falla….el humano tiene alrededor de 5 mil millones de años de existencia

-interesante...-mientras apuntaba en su libreta-bien que creencias tienen

-"puras preguntas complicadas" bien en mi mundo existen muchas religiones como el catoliscismo y el cristianisno pero hablan de las mismas deidades

-interesante...-repitio lo mismo mientras apuntaba en su libreta-esta bien la ultima...¿quien dirije a los humanos de tu mundo o quien es el maximo gobernante de ahi?

-"carajo si le digo la verdad dudara del mandato de celestia y se hara un caos" por reyes tambien como aqui-menti no queria pleitos con celestia

-con esto basta...por ahora,muchas gracias angel si me disculpas tengo que ir al mercado a comprar los alimentos sino bon-bon se enfadara conmigo,hasta luego angel

Lyra se fue dejandome solo y despues de un rato tome mis cosas y sali de ahi para dirijirme a la biblioteca, llegue finalmente a ponyville y la primera en ver fue a applejack con una pequeña pony a su lado con una gran (exagerado) moño vendiendo manzanas que me resultaba familiar

-buenos dias angel...como estas-me dijo applejack con naturalidad

-bien creo...

-angel te presento a mi hermanita applebloom-poniendola frente a mi

-si si me acuerdo de ella...

-en serio de donde?

-larga historia...

-applebloom saluda-dijo applejack mientras le daba empujonsitos hacia mi

-hola me llamo applebloom mucho gusto en conocerte-me dijo apenada

-mucho gusto applebloom me llamo angel *esto pudo ser diferente cuando nos vimos no crees-le susurre al oido cuando me agache a corresponder su saludo-bueno applejack tengo cosas que hacer si me disculpas,que tengas un buen dia

-igualmente angel que tengas un buen dia

Segui caminando y ahora el ambiente era diferente que cuando llegue ya nadie me temia ni se escondia al verme todos se me acercaban amigablemente a saludarme.

Llegue a la biblioteca pensando que twilight me recibiria pero no...fue un cuchillo

-quien eres maldito-me dijo una pony encapuchada-respondeme o te mato.

* * *

**BIEN..CON ESTO ME DESPIDO POR HOY,NOS VEMOS EL SABADO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA**

**-PROXIMO CAPITULO:ESCARVANDO EN EL PASADO-**


	21. capitulo 18

**GENIAL,ES SABADO! CAPITULO NUEVO,ESTE CAPITULO LES VA A GUSTAR MUCHO COMO A MI LA VERDAD,TAMBIEN QUIERE DECIR QUE YA VAMOS A MAS DE LA MITAD DE ESTE FANFIC Y VOY A EMPEZAR A SUBIR DOBLES CAPITULOS DENTRO DE POCO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES (YA LES EXPLICARE AL FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC) PARA ACABAR ESTE FANFIC.**

* * *

-CAPITULO 18: ESCARVANDO EN EL PASADO-

-carajo...-fue lo primero que dije

-espera...tu eres aquel extraño mutante de otro mundo-me dijo aquella pony encapuchada mientras quitaba su cuchillo de mi cuello

-mutante?

-si un mutante el cual celestia nos informo de tu prescencia no esperaba que tu...fueras diferente

-pues si soy diferente pero sere de utilidad

-si claro...por cierto soy darklove,capitana de lo nightmare wolves

-me llamo angel...el humano 'legendario'-dije tratando de sorprenderla

-mucho gusto angel...-me dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha

es un unicornio,es alta casi de mi estatura (muy alta) tiene una crin azul verde obscuro extremadamente largo, el pelaje era de color negro sus ojos eran de color carmesi y emanaba un aura igual de color carmesi y tenia una de esas cosas llamadas cutiemarks en su costado que era un arco con una flecha con punta de trueno

-y twilight?-pregunte mientras pasaba por su lado derecho

-esta arriba atendiendo a uno de mis hombres

-noblesoul y como sigue?-pregunte volteando a verla

-aun no lo se cuando llegue ella habia subido y me dijo que esperara

-mmm...entonces no debe tardar...

-muy bien capitana darklove al parecer noblesoul se recuperara en unas semanas-dijo twilight mientras bajaba de las escaleras enrollando unos bendajes con sangre

-no tenemos unas semanas...puedo ir a ver como esta?

-si claro,vaya

Darklove subio por las escaleras y entro en la habitacion dejandome solo con twilight que me evitaba ver a los ojos

-twilight...pasa algo

-no nada...no pasa nada

Saque de mi playera el relicario y observe un aura color cian...me estaba mintiendo

-twilight no me mientas...tu relicario te delata

-*maldicion...-murmuro-esta bien aun estoy triste por lo de hace rato y aun pienso que podria ser mala idea haberte traido a equestria

-por favor twilight no dudes de mi,soy diferente a los demas y quiero defender tu hogar no solo por ti,por todos los que viven aqui...por favor no dudes

-perdona angel...es que...no se aun no creo que haya suficiente confianza entre nosotros

-"al parecer tendre que contarle sobre mi sueño" quieres confianza? Te contare lo que me paso hace rato antes que llegara...

Le conté todo mi sueño desde que apareci con esa armadura negra en aquel castillo y como eliminaba a cada quien que se me cruzaba algo que la aterro mucho pero cuando acabe cambio su expresion a la de 'tengo que investigarlo'

-...y eso fue todo lo que vi

-mmm que cruel y que horroroso pero creo saber como verlo,espera un momento-twilight salio otra vez de la habitacion dejandome solo por unos momentos

Regreso con un libro grande color morado y con el simbolo de OMEGA

-para que es eso?

-esto es un libro el cual me ayudara a ver tus sueños y recuerdos

-esta bien hazlo...

Twilight empezo a leer el libro y su cuerno empezo a brillar y lanzo un pequeño rayo en mi frente que provoco que mis ojos brillaran y quedara inconciente

-MENTE DE ANGEL-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

me encontraba en un espacio obscuro era la primera vez que invadia la mente de alguien y no sabia con claridad que buscar o por donde enpezar pero de repente ese espacio cambio y tomo aspecto a la habitacion de angel pero esta no tenia sus cosas,habia mas puertas y escuche una risa demoniaca que me alerto y abri la puerta que me dejo en las escaleras y vi a angel sostenido por el cuello por maná color azul marino y habia una sombra que estaba sosteniendolo

-"este debe ser el sueño que me conto aquella noche y que no lo dejara solo"-pense

di media vuelta para volver abrir la puerta y me dejo en un hospital y vi a angel sentado en una banca

-"al parecer no me puede ver" pense cuando me acercaba a el

Y vi cuando se acercaba otro humano con una bata,al parecer era doctor

-joven angel...

-digame doctor-le respondio angel levantandose de su silla

-lo siento...hicimos lo que pudimos pero ambos tenian hemorragias internas muy graves...lo siento mucho

Dijo el doctor para despues dar la media vuelta y vi a angel tomar asiento lentamente y empezar a llorar

-"y su hermano? Me a mencionado que tiene hermano donde estara"-pense volteando para todos lados

Escuche al fondo dos mujeres jovenes hablar al parecer eran enfermeras y no evite la tentacion de escuchar

-¿oye que paso con el joven?-dijo una enfermera

-es que hubo un asalto y sus padres fueron heridos y murieron hace rato

-¿y no tendra familiares? Por que desde que llego no a venido nadie a acompañarlo

-tiene un hermano pero trabaja,al parecer no le importo esto y lo dejo solo al pobre...se debe sentir mal

-pobre angel...me hubiera gustado estar con el para ayudarle en esto

Me acerque otra vez a angel para ver como estaba y estaba murmurando algo

-¿por que estoy solo? Soy simplemente tu peon,tu juguete o simplemente no existes...cuando encuentre a alguien especial dare mi vida por ella no dejare que tenga los sentimientos los que yo tengo...

Trate de tomar su mano pero fue en vano,mi casco atraveso su mano recordandome que soy una espectadora en su mente...

Decidi tomar la puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitacion dejando al pobre de angel ahi viendo como se sentia "yo tampoco dejarw que te sientas asi angel" pense para despues abrir la puerta y cruzarla.

Me encontraba ahora en una escuela y habia niños por todos lados y vi al pequeño (bueno no tanto,estaba alto) sentado solo en una banca comiendo cuando vi que otros dos niños mas grandes empujaron a una niña al suelo para quitarle su dinero "que abusivos" pense indignada pero vi como angel se acerco corriendo empujando a uno de ellos tirandolo tambien al suelo dandole la mano a la niña

-estas bien-dijo angel

-si...si gracias- dijo aquella niña con una lagrima en su ojo por el empujon

-¿como te atrevez a empujar a mi amigo-dijo el otro niño que estaba levantando al otro

-y ustedes quienes son para empujar a una niña!-grito angel furioso

Para eso todos los niños que estaban cerca empezaron a gritar PELEA repetitivamente formando un circulo entre los 4 (angel,los bravucones, y la niña)

-sobres vengase morro-dijo uno

Y angel corrio en su direccion para empezar la pelea.

La pelea termino y angel tumbo a los dos bravucones dejandoles en el suelo llorando y voltee a ver a angel y vi como estaba arrodillado siendo socorrido por aquella niña

-estas bien...-dijo la niña

-si si lo estoy...

-no no lo estas te llevare a la enfermeria...-dijo la niña para despues levantarlo y llevarselo hacia la enfermeria

-por cierto como te llamas...-dijo angel

-me llamo angelica-respondio la niña-y tu?

-me llamo angel...

Decidi tomar otra puerta que habia en una esquina y llegue otra vez a la casa de angel pero esta vez a la sala.

Estaba viendo a un pequeño angel de 6 años junto con otro humano que estaban en una computadora escuchando musica,me acerque para ver de que estaban hablando

-hermano,como se llama esta cancion-dijo el pequeño angel

-se llama jesus de chamberi de mago de oz-respondio su hermano

-vaya se llama como tu...-grito el pequeño

-"entonces de ahi viene ese gusto"-pense mientras los veia

Admito me dio gusto ver a angel feliz al menos se que estuvo con su hermano cuando era niño me disponia a salir pero escuche dos voces entrar a la sala

-vaya que estqn haciendo?-dijo una voz femenina

-mama!-grito angel para acercarse a esa mujer que resulto ser su madre

-¿que estaban haciendo?-dijo una voz masculina

-nada estabamos escuchando musica-dijo angel

Vi a los padres de angel,parecian ser buenas personas y me dispuse a salir de ahi sin soltar una sonrisa antes cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Ahora me encontraba con una angel adolescente en su casa parecia tener unos 14 años en su casa nuevamente,estaba sentado en el sofa con unos audifonos e ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor parecia que estaba deprimido y veia como tenia un tono palido de piel estaba triste,indiferente pero no habia nadie en su casa al parecer el estaba solo

-angel...salgamos quiero enseñarte algo-grito una voz femenina que estaba tocando su puerta

-mande?-dijo angel aun con su misma expresion-quien es?

-soy yo...angelica te quiero dar algo

-ahora no angeloca...no quiero nada de ti

NA:no,no fue error de dedo angel la nombro angeloca

-por favor angel hasta cuando estaras asi...

-hasta que te mueras!-grito angel furioso arrojando su celular hacia la puerta

-por favor...no digas eso...-dijo angelica con tristeza

-si y si lo digo!-grito furioso-lo que hiciste no tiene perdon! Voy a olvidar tu existencia y todo lo relacionado contigo...

-esta bien si asi lo deseas...te dejare esto aqui por si lo quieres aceptar...hasta nunca angel-dijo angelica para despues irse

-"Que habra pasado entre los dos?"-pense extrañada no esperaba este comportamiento de angel

Angel habrio la puerta y vio una pequeña caja de madera color marron y la sostuvo con sus manos

-patetico...-dijo angel para subir las escaleras

Tengo que averiguar sobre esto,pero mas adelante ya vi muchas cosas tengo que encontrar el sueño de angel,abri otra puerta que estaba en el suelo y brinque a ella para cruzarla...

Apareci ahora en una especie de escuela con el angel que conozco,pero este tenia un aspecto serio,volteaba por todos lados esperando ver a sus amigos marco william y antonio pero no habia señales de ellos,todos los compañeros de angel estaban platicando e ignoraban a angel como si el no existiera

-haber jovenes,tomen asiento-dijo un señor adulto con traje

Todos los demas compañeros de angel tomaron asiento y me acerque a angel para sentarme a su lado para almenos esperar y que sienta mi prescencia

-hoy haremos un trabajo en equipo,hablaremos del comportamiento humano

-YO!-levanto la mano una mujer joven

-dime andrea

-y si hablamos del raro comportamiento de angel

Todos empezaron a reirse a excepcion del maestro y angel,pude notar en la expresion de angel que estaba furioso por ese comentario pero mejor se quedo callada

-no andrea,estas ma-volteo aquel adulto hacia angel y mantuvo la misma expresion seria-angel forma equipo con luis

-no maestro por que conmigo-respondio aquel joven llamado luis

-no pasa nada maestro lo hare yo solo,asi no tendre que hablar con la escoria de este salon-respondio angel furioso

Todos estaban enojados por el comentario de angel y lo empezaron a insultar,el simplemente saco unos audifonos y se puso a escuchar musica.

Yo no csabia que angel tenia este tipo de pasado,¿por que nunca me lo dijo? Y ¿por que cuando llegue se comportaba de la manera que yo lo conozco?

Decidi levantarme y ver la expresion de angel y veia que no solo estaba furioso,estaba triste,no podia hacer nada por ayudarle aqui en su pasado pero si en su presente;Sali por la puerta por donde entre ,algo me decia que llegue a mi destino.

Estaba en canterlot,como es posible habre llegado al sueño que me dijo angel o simplemente termino el efecto y termine teletransportada...mis dudas se esfumaron al ver un caballero negro con armadura negra y con cuernos en su frente,me acerque para reafirmar mis sospechas...era angel,tenia una expresion de odio en su cara y tenia una bara en su mano derecha que se convertia en guadaña y hacia donde me encontraba

-estas lista para lo que estas apunto de ver?-me dijo angel para despues caminar y matar a los guardias reales de la princesa

Yo estaba nerviosa y asustada,como supo de mi y que estaba en su mente camine hacia donde el se encontraba esperando a que lo de hace rato fuera coincidencia.

Caminaba en los pasillos del castillo y conforme me acercaba a angel habia mas cuerpos de los guardias

-por celestia…este no es angel...no mi angel-dije para despues empezar a correr y llegue al pasillo donde daba a la sala del trono y observe al endemoniado angel frente a la puerta sin hacer nada

-twilight...no estas en un sueño...estas en el futuro de angel...bueno el de samael-dijo angel o quien quiera que sea

-pero...como...

-Todos esos recuerdos yo te los mostre para que vieras como es angel en realidad y como yo naci de el a partir de su infancia y lo que estas viendo es el resultado de todo eso-me dijo angel (le seguire llamando angel por que es el ANGEL)

-pero...si tu me dijiste...bueno angel me dijo que era feliz

-te mintio,angel no era feliz...simplemente oculto sus emociones para que tu no te preocuparas por el...el pobre gusano perdio el control y yo surgi de su mente tomando el control de su cuerpo...

-no es cierto! Si angel es feliz es por que lo esta-queria llorar no queria saber que angel haya sufrido en silencio

-cree lo que tu quieras...pero observa-saco de su armadura su relicario tenia un aura color negro-¿que es lo que vez?

-es el relicario que le di a angel

-no es cierto,es el tuyo el que tu usabas para saber lo que sentia,esta aura representa su tristeza,decepcion y sufrimiento-me dijo friamente parecia no afectarle nada

-pero...como...lo obtuviste-le pregunte entre palabras cortadas

-te lo arrebate mientras dormias...bueno angel te lo quito antes de ese dia

-cual dia...

-pronto lo sabras-me contesto-fuiste afortunada que YO te dejara vivir,fue eleccion de angel pero las otras 5 no tuvieron tanta suerte

Dicho eso yo me arrodille,el simplemente me observo sin decir nada cuando levante la vista vi que habia una lagrima en su ojo...era angel,angel aun vivia en el y vi como abria la puerta del trono dejandola abierta escuchando la voz de celestia...Y mi hermano corri al instante pero vi como angel lo partia en dos...

-POR CELESTIA!-grite aterrada...

-shining...armor

Me acerque al cuerpo de mi hermano y Llore frente a el y cuando levante la vista escuche a celestia llorando y angel con la guadaña sobre ella solo escuche..

-angel murio cuando lo rechazaste y lo amenazaste con exiliarlo...llamame samael,el dios de la muerte-dijo angel para bajar la guadaña

Yo simplemente cerre los ojos deseando no haber visto eso y cuando los abri vi a angel otra vez frente a mi que me cargaba hacia las afueras del castillo...yo...estaba aterrada creia que seria mi fin...yo twilight sparkle tenia miedo un miedo inimaginable

-venga...no te sientas mal...-me dijo angel o samael

-como quieres que no me sienta mal

-aun puedes salvar a angel...y evitar que esto ocurra-me dijo mientras me bajaba en el patio-...el futuro se puede cambiar...haz que celestia acepte a angel por lo que es y esto nunca ocurrira y yo no surgire tomando su cuerpo...toma esto te ayudara-me dio una especie de proyectil cilindrico pero esta tenia agua dentro

-que es esto

-es una bala con un liquido especial la cual te ayudara a detener a black pegasus de una vez por todas...pero no digas nada de esto...ni a angel...

-pero como sabre que hacer y como usarla

-cuando llegue el momento twilight sabras y no menciones nuestra platica hasta que acabe esto

-samael...por que me ayudas a pesar de lo que hiciste?

-digamos que hubo algo dentro de mi que me hizo ayudarte,es hora de que regreses toma esa puerta que esta ahi y ya no me trates mal por favor que me duelen las patadas que me metes-me dijo soltando una sonrisa y vi un brillo dorado en su ojo

Eso ultimo...por supuesto era angel por un momento pense que angel habia muerto y samael habia tomado control total de si,habia esperanza para todos y para angel.

Tome la puerta que me señalo angel y la abri sin antes decir gracias por eso y abri la puerta junto con la bala que me dio angel del futuro (al parecer)

-DEVUELTA A LA REALIDAD-

NARRACION:TWILIGHT

desperte poco a poco y voltee a mi alrededor y observe que angel estaba tirado en el suelo aun inconsiente,tambien estaba darklove que estaba leyendo un libro de mitogia pony

-twilight sparkle por fin despiertas,dime como fue tu excursion en la mente del humano-dijo reaccionando al verme

-bien...como sabias que estaba en su mente

-lo predije cuando encontre el libro de "control mental" del viejo alicornio shining star,el poderoso...era un pervertido por cierto

-¿como? Bueno eso no importa tengo que esconder esto-le dije mientras le enseñaba el cilindro

-¿que es eso?

-no lo se pero pronto sabremos...*tengo que esconderlo en...ya se

Me diriji al cofre donde estaban los elementos de la armonia colo que la bala debajo de la cubierta de tela

-asi no se vera y no habra sospechas

Cuando voltee vi a angel que apenas se iba despertando de su sueño

-que paso?-me dijo angel con flojera-ya acabaste tu cosa esa rara

-si si ya acabe

-y que averiguaste?

-pues que no era un sueño,eras tu del futuro el cual si eras el que estaba en el castillo de canterlot

-que mala onda-me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-angel vi unos recuerdos tuyos pero quiero saber uno en particular

-dime...

-quien es esa tal angelica?-pregunte esperando una respuesta coherente

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION:ANGEL

me habia despertado de aquel hechizo raro que me lanzo twilight y yo estaba mareado no sabia que rollo y lo primero que escucho fue que twilight me pregunto por una tal angelica

-dime quien es esa tal angelica-me dijo en tono serio

-angelica? Quien es esa?-le respondi extrañado

-dime no recuerdas nada sobre ella o tratas de engañarme-me dijo twilight levantando una ceja

-no,te lo juro no recuerdo nada sobre ella-le reafirme mi respuesta

-twilight...creo que el humano tiene amnesia o simplemente su cerebro bloqueo ese suceso haciendolo olvidar todo sobre esa tal angelica-dijo darklove mientras se levantaba y tomaba una tasa para llenarla de té

-tu crees?-habra manera de hacer que recuerde eso

-la hay pero es muy arriesgado...pero no se que tenga que ver con defender equestria ya tienes lo que querias ¿no?-le dijo darklove twilight par darle un sorbo al té

-tienes razon darklove...por ahora hay que defender equestria

Estaba totalmente confundido, ¿quien era angelica? No sabia que pasaba exactamente

-¿twilight...y que viste de mis recuerdos y sueños?-le pregunte extrañado y nervioso a que viera mis sueños raros (ustedes ua saben)

-pues pase por varias partes de tu vida...pase primero a la pesadilla que tuviste cuando recien estaba en tu casa...otra donde estabas en el hospital despues de...bueno ya sabes...otra donde estabas en la escuela defendiendo a la tal angelica de uns bravucones...luego con tu hermano y tus padres...luego cuando insultaste a tus compañeros y al final llegue a tu vision y vi todo lo que me dijiste

-*esos desgraciados-murmure,ya me acorde-¿y que paso? Averiguaste algo como evitar eso

-no...nada...simplemente vi la escena... Luego regrese aqui

-"_esta mintiendo_"-me dijo shadowblood

-"tu callate"-pense rapido

Me levante del suelo lentamente, y simplemente me sente en la frente a la mesa de twilight

-twillight,como sigue noble por cierto

-no esta...-fue interrumpida por darklove en ese instante

-ya no tarda en bajar-dijo darklove mientras leia tranquilamente

Efectivamente estabamos sentados se abrio la puerta de la habitacion de invitados aparecio noblesoul junto con bravethunder

-estoy como nuevo!-grito noble soul

-vale noble calmate-dijo bravethunder-ya me dijiste lo mismo...otras 20 veces

-vaya al fin decidiste bajar noble-decia darklove tranquilamente

-¿capitana,fue usted quien me salvo?-pregunto darklove

-no...fue este humano-señalandome

-que onda-levante la mano nerviosamente

-...

-...

Esto cada vez me ponia incomodo noblesoul se me quedaba viendo de forma extraña

-NO JODAS!-grito noblesoul feliz-muchas gracias,gracias,gracias

-no...fue...nada

Estaba cada vez mas incomodo,neta,me queria ir no se por que

-lamento interrumpir su festejo pero se olvidan de algo-dijo darklove con un tono mas serio

-que sucede capitana...-pregunto BT

-¿se acuerdan de diamondblood?

-como no acordarnos de ella,¿que sucede?-dijo noblesoul soltando mi mano y dirigiendose a darklove

-ella...ella no lo logro...-dejando su lectura

-como que paso cuando nos fuimos?!-dijo BT exaltado

-despues que ustedes se fueran,aparecio un general de black pegasus...-volteo a ver a twilight-si un general y estuvo de eliminarme pero...

-BOSQUE EVERFREE,NOCHE ANTERIOR-

NARRACION:DARKLOVE

Estaba frente a eternitysoul y el muy maldito no paraba reir

-al parecer celestia mando a sus sobras a pelear-me dijo el muy desgraciado

-pues estas sobras te eliminaran junto con black pegasus-le respondi furiosa

-capitana...hay que tener cuidado...emana una energia muy poderosa-me dijo diamondblood nerviosa

-lo se...puedo sentirlo

-y que quieren por estos lugares,desean morir...otra vez!

Dijo el maldito de eternitysoul...o lo que quedaba del muy maldito,yo solo saqie mi arco de mi capucha y diamondblood saco su libro de hechizos en caso de cualquier cosa

-capitana...esta lista?-me pregunto diamondblood aun con su mismo tono de nerviosismo

-mas que nada diamond

Ambas empezamos a atacar a eternitysoul el cual simplemente lanzo un campo magico y desintegro nuestros ataques

-simplemente patetico...como creen que con eso me iban a detener

-"como lanzo el campo magico si no es unicornio,mierda"-pense sorprendida y cada momento que veia al desgraciado tenia cada vez mas ira

-diamondblood,¿tienes algo para estos casos?

-si...si tengo un hechizo debilitador,pero requiero estar cerca del objetivo si no no funciona

-vaya al parecer la loca del libro tiene una idea!-grito eternitysoul en burla

-*maldito...-murmuro diamondblood furiosa

Algo que no toleraba diamondblood era el hecho que le dijeran loca,desde que empezo a entrenar con nosotros todo pony la discrimino el hecho de practicar artes oscuras,yo tambien al principio dude de su persona pero con el tiempo demostro ser alguien valioso para el equipo.

-diamond...no te dejes llevar-le dije mientras veia a eternitysoul,no le queria quitar la vista

-que apoco la bebé se va a poner a llorar por que le dije loca!

-*basta...

-hey eternitysoul...ven por mi si tan confiado estas!-le grite para que ejara de insultar a diamondblood

-esto no es entre nosotros princesa muerta...es entre la loca del libro y yo

-"mierda como sabe"-pense sorprendida por el hecho de que me dijo princesa

-*capitana no soporto que alguien me diga loca-me dijo DB entre dientes

-tranquila solo esta jugando contigo

-venga loca no creas que no te conozco,que diria tu padre si te viera asi

-NO MENCIONES A MI PADRE!-grito Diamondblood para despues lanzarse un hechizo el cual cambio su clase de unicornio a la de una pegaso emanando un aura color purpura

-vaya vaya esto se va a poner bueno-dijo Eternitysoul

-capitana tome mi libro y cuando le diga lanze el hechizo

Tome el libro con mi maná el cual estaba escrito en otro idioma

-"ya casi no me acuerdo del antiguo lenguaje de los creadores,maldicion"-pense al ver la pagina del libro

Cuando voltee a ver otra vez a diamondblood estaba sacando un hacha magica y la coloco entre sus cascos lista para el combate

-"por que tengo que ser simplemente un testigo,tambien quiero matar al maldito traidor"-pense en ese momento pero voltee hacia atras y vi a otros entes apareciendo de las sombras

-bueno...con eso me mantendra entretenida-dije para despues sacar otra flecha magica y empezar a disparar hacia esos entes

Mientras tenia tiempo volteaba hacia el cielo para ver simemente chispas de las armas de ambos la hacha de diamondblood y el hacha de eternitysoul.

-maldito...por que haces esto-dijo diamondblood-¿por que le haces esto a celestia?

-JA...lo hago por diversion y celestia es una estupida,creyo que yo la amaba nunca sospecho de mi,ni por el hecho de que tuviera cutiemark,fue juego de potrillos

Eso cada vez enfurecia a diamondblood y a mi,engaño a celestia se hizo pasar por alguien que la amaba para despues terminar asi...

-CAPITANA...AHORA!-me grito diamondblood aprovechando la distraccion de eternitysoul

Conjure el antiguo hechizo y lo lanze hacia eternitysoul el cual hizo efecto y desvanecio su campo magico...era vulnerable

Utilizando mi maná me alze del suelo dejando a los entes abajo gruñiendo del odio y frustracion,me acerque a toda prisa tomando aun el libro,ataque a eternitysoul con mis flechas y diamondblood lo atacaba con su hacha

-malditas!-gritaba eternitysoul del dolor

-esto es por celestia...-dijo diamondblood para darle un tajo en el pecho

Despues de un fatidico rato me encontraba con diamondblood frente al cuerpo de aternitysoul el cual no mostraba señales...

-lo logramos...

-si capitana...lo logramos

Ibamos de salida del bosque everfree cuando escuchamos la risa de eternitysoul y volteamos a ver y no se encontraba ya su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecio frente a diamondblood y con su casco le pateo en el pecho impactando en un arbol

-MALDITO!-grite furiosa

-no estorbes princesa-me dijo para despues darme un golpe en la cara y dirijirse a diamondblood que seguia bajo el arbol

-vaya vaya...a pesar de todo lo que hicieron fue en vano...no pueden matar a alguien que ya murio

-pero...si tu cuerpo..estaba...ahi...-dijo diamondblood adolorida

-estaba como tu dices pero digamos que el padre de celestia al creer que era un mortal me dio parte de su poder el cual me dio la habilidad de regenerar mis heridas aun lo graves que fueran...veamos si tu la tienes-dijo el muy maldito mientras sacaba una guadaña

Yo no me podia mover,el golpe me dejo inmovilizada queria detener este acto...prometi que nadie moriria otra de usar mi maná pero aun asi no podia estaba muy exausta

-algo que le quieras decir a tu preciada capitana antes de morir

-capitana...muchas gracias por todo...sin usted no seria lo que soy ahora...cuide mi libro,le sera util...siempre nightmare wolves hasta la muerte...-me dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-siempre nightmare wolves...-dije para despues ver como etertnitysoul me arrebato a una de mis mejores amigas y compañeras

El solo volteo a verme con una sonrisa sadica desaparecio en la noche dejandome a la mitad del bosque everfree

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION:ANGEL

Despues de que darklove dijera lo que paso anoche todos quedamos callados,twilight estaba lado mio sosteniendo mi mano,yo estaba furioso por eso

-darklove...

-digame angel

-tiene espacio para uno mas en su clan?-pregunte euforico

-angel...camarada no creo que debas-me dijo BT aun con tristeza en su cara

-si angel...mi hermano tiene razon no debes

-como que no debo! Es por eso que estoy aqui,para ayudarles para detener esto...dime darklove..-voltee en su direccion-tiene una vacante?

-si...si la hay-me dijo para darle otro sorbo de té

-angel...no lo hagas por favor...no quiero perderte-me dijo twilight mientras me sostenia de la mano triste

-no,no me perderas te lo prometo

-si vas a ser un miembro de los nightmare wolves necesito saber con que armas te adecuas mas

-esta bien...

**VAYA...ANGEL,UN NIGHTMARE WOLVE...Y POR QUE SAMAEL TENIA ESE BRILLO DORADO SI ES UN "DEMONIO",BUENO AHI SE LOS DEJO DE TAREA POR QUE TODO VA TOMAR FORMA A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO XD**

**QUE DESCANZEN ESTOS DOS DIAS...BRAVETHUNDER FUERAAA..**

**-PROXIMO CAPITULO: PRIMER CONTRAATAQUE-**


	22. capitulo 19

-CAPITULO 19: ENTRENAMIENTO-

me encontraba en aquel "bosque everfree" junto con twillie,brave,noble y darklove,estabamos caminando y darklove nos guiaba

-vaya...que tetrico-dije mientras volteaba por todos lados

-angel estas seguro de esto?-me dijo twilight preocupada

-si twillie...lo estoy

-es genial!,el primer miembros de los NW que es de otro mundo!-grito noblesoul emocionado

-tranquilo hermano,aun no sabemos con que armas se adecua y aun debe sobrevivir a los entrenamiento-explico brave serio

-bien darklove,hasta donde debemos ir en este bosque?

-llegamos angel

Llegamos a una parte del bosque donde entraba mas luz solar y daba el aspecto a una arena de lucha

-twilight...conoces algun hechizo de curacion?-pregunto darklove mientras me veia

-si pero solo curar pequeñas heridas como huesos rotos o cortadas

-con eso basta...escoge tus armas

Darklove saco con su maná un arsenal de armas que contenia espadas,martillos,ballestas,hachas y lanzas.

Yo escogi una espada a dos manos y una ballesta pero la espada estaba...un poco pesada

-estas listo? si esas armas no funcionan escogeras otras hasta encontrar las adecuadas

-si lo estoy

Darklove saco de su capucha su arco disparando en repetidas ocaciones y yo muy apenas pude esquivarlas

-bien...tienes buenos reflejos

Yo coloque la espada sobre mi hombro y con mi mano izquierda puse la ballesta disparandole atinando mis disparos pero tenia una esfera que la protegió de las flechas

-genial...tienes buena punteria,veamos en fuerza

Darklove oculto su arco y aparecio una espada la cual coloco en su boca

-venga...

Coloque la ballesta en mi espalda gracias a la correa y empuñe la espalda en mis dos manos y corri hacia ella,lanze mis ataques los cuales ella bloqueo con algo de facilidad

-que te parecen...-dije mientras daba los ataque hacia ella

-bien...pero te falta algo

Me lanzo un rayo el cual me lanzo hacia un arbol golpeando mi espalda y cayendo al suelo

-carajo...mi espalda

-eres muy predecible y no sabes bloquear los ataques podrias ser presa facil

Despues de decirme eso trate de levantarme apoyandome en la espada

-esto no a acabado...

Corri en su direccion lanzando los tajos y ella bloqueaba cada ataque y por fin acerte dando un pequeño corte en su hombro

-ungh..bien vas a prendiendo ademas que tienes buena fuerza...pero aun te falta

Ella lanzo un espadaso hacia mi pecho y yo a puras leguas pude esquivar y corto la playera y dejandome un pequeño corte en el pecho

-espero que rarity arregle esto...

Darklove se abalanzo sobre mi y yo bloqueé sus ataques yo solo me hacia para atras o por un lado

-vaya...aprendes realmente rapido-me dijo darklove mientras me atacaba

-gracias...eso ayuda

Nuestra batala duro mucho...ya no soportaba el mismo ritmo que ella,parecia como una pluma en el aire,se movia con rapidez o era simplente la veia moverse rapido por el cansancio

-ya te cansaste?...no durarias nada en una batalla de verdad

- eso quisieras pero yo...*CRACK

mierda mi pierna,la muy desgraciada me golpeo con el mango de la espada y me la quebro...

-MALDITA LOCA!-grite del dolor mientras caia sosteniendo mi pierna

-genial...sabe maldecir...me gusta

Twilight corrio a socorrerme rapidamente mientras yacia aun en el suelo

-tranquilizate angel...ya te curo-me dijo twilight preocupada

-si...hazlo..

Ilumino su cuerno cubriendo con un aura color lavanda y asi quitando mi dolor

-capitana...como ve a angel?-pregunto BT a DL

-aun le falta por aprender...aprendera con el tiempo...con nosotros

-eso quiere decir que...

-si...sera un nightmare wolve

-GENIAL!-grito noblesoul

Los tres se me acercaron que yo aun seguia en el suelo y habia dos pegasos sonriendo y una unocornio con la misma expresion seria

-angel...demostraste con este 'pequeño' entrenamiento que eres capaz de utilizar multiples armas y tienes una prescicion que igualaria al mejor arquero de equestria y la fuerza de uno de los guerreros mas fuertes aunque muestras claramente tus debilidades lo cual podria llevarnos a la perdicion pero con el tiempo aprenderas a controlar dichas debilidades,con esto te informo que eres vigesimo primer integrante de los nightmare wolves.

-vaya que dicurso...me dio sueño-dijo noble a un lado de ella

Genial,era un miembro de los nightmare wolves ahora por fin cumpliria con mi cometido...proteger a twilight de shadowblood y defender a equestria

-bien,debemos regresar a ponyville...

Apenas DL hablo de regresar a ponyville llego un cristal volando de color morado colocandose frente a ella dejandome sorprendido aun mas cuando de este genero un tipo de holograma.

-capitana...tenemos serios problemas-dijo un pony encapuchado al parecer tambien era un NW

-que pasa whiteflash?

-es blackpegasus esta atacando new maneyork y al parecer tiene a dos de sus generales luchando no sabemos cuanto tiempo aguantaremos...-dijo aquel pony llamado whiteflash

-maldicion...no te preocupes,iremos en poco tiempo...ademas tenemos refuerzos-dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-esta bien capitana la estaremos esperando, cambio y fuera

Este cristal desaparecio en el aire y cuando volteé a ver twilight no paraba de mirar el suelo

-que pasa twillie?

-nada,es que no quiero perderte...

-no pasa nada,yo estare siempre junto a ti-dije mientras tomaba su relicario

-esta bien-me dijo sonriendo

-darklove...vayamos-le dije en un tono serio

-esta bien,pero necesitas armamento y la equestriana no te ayudara por mucho tiempo...quieres que aparezca el arma mas común de tu lugar de origen?

-what?...si puedes aparecer armas fuera de este universo por que no reapareces todo el arsenal humano que se necesita para defender equestria

-podria pero solamente lo puedo hacer una vez cada cierto tiempo y solo es un arma con los accesorios que esta contenga...

-mmm...

Pense por un rato y me acorde de la barret "genial" pense emocionado pero me acorde que es un arma de distancia..."ya se la M16",no tampoco,es una buena arma de combate a distancia media pero con el uso se traba el arma causando que esta se dañe y quede inutilizada...

-hay un arma de larga distancia...es una barret de calibre 50 anti-blindajes,perfecta para todo tipo de terreno.

-bien,seras como un arquero al parecer

-*de que esta hablando twilight?-le murmuro noble a twilight

-al parecer del arma que podria ayudarnos a sakvar new maneyork de su posible destruccion

-esa bien tienes alguna imagen de esta arma,arquero?

-si,si tengo una y la definicion correcta es...FRANCOTIRADOR

Saque mi celular el cual por milagro no se rompio y aun le quedaba un poco menos de la mitad de carga,mostrandole la barret

-extraño,vere que pasa

DL ilumino su cuerno el cual tomo un aura color azul obscuro y aparecio frente a nosotros una niebla el cual mostraba una base estadounidense y conforme mas se acercaba al arma mas grande se hacia la imagen,por fin estaba la barret en un estante con un cinturon con 20 cargadores con 4 granadas,dos de fragmentacion y dos de flash

-tomalas...rapido...que esto me lastima...

Me acerque a la niebla rara y meti o saque la mano tomando el arma con su cinturon de cargadores cerrando despues de eso DL cerro la niebla cayendo cansada

-espero que con esas cosas nos seas util

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

Vaya nunca imagine que pesara tanto la barret...y sus cargadores

-bien...tomemos camino que todos nos esperan,angel,twilight y noble adelantence vayan a la boutique de miss rarity y dile que te confeccione rapido el uniforme de los NW y nos reuniremos en la biblioteca.

Los tres tomamos camino hacia su boutique dejando atras a DL y a BT atras

Despues de un rato llegamos a la boutique de rarity,yo seguia incomodo por el hecho de que se me declaro de manera muy...extraña

-miss rarity-grito noble al entrar volando a la boutique

-si,que desea?

-necesitamos que confeccione rapido la ropa para angel

-si pero necesito que este presente para tomarle las medidas

-vaya...si que pesa esta arma cuando corres-dije mientras entraba cansado apoyandome en el marco de la puerta

-todo listo...tiene el modelo,tiene la tela y tiene al humano!-volvio gritar noble nervioso

-ash..esta bien,ven angel-me dijo con naturalidad

Deje la franco recargada en una pared de la boutique junto con mis cosas,estaba oarado en una especie de pasarela donde rarity con una cinta media cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-*pensaste lo que te dije,cariño

-*que tengo que pensar,si lo que dijiste ese dia me saco de onda y ademas que no quiero traicionar a twilight

-*estas seguro,juntos hariamos grandes cosas

-*si,si lo estoy

Termino de tomar mis medidas y salio del cuarto un rato...tardo una media hora y no paraba de mirar mi celular...estaba inquieto

-26 DE JUNIO 2013, 5:45 PM-

-ya tardo mucho rarity...ire a ver-dije para dirijirme a la otra habitacion

Entre y pude ver a rarity sentada cociendo la tunica colocandole ¿diamantes?

-que se supone que estas haciendo?-pregunte muy extrañado

-simplemente le estoy dando un toque especial

-no creo que debas poner eso...ademas se veria mal cuando yo lo usara

-que? Esto? Bah esto no es tuyo haya atras esta tu ropa

Di media vuelta y vi un maniqui el cual traia puesto mi nuevo atuendo

-GENIAL!

-pontelo esta hecho a la medida

Camine hacia el maniqui y era igual al traje de neo en matrix solo que en este traia bolsillos dentro del saco y traia un cinturon el cual pasaba por el torax con varas bolsas para guardar los cargadores y en el pantalon tambien habia un cinturon para guardar mas municion. Me quite la ropa atras de una pequeña cortina y me vesti y cuando termine pude ver que en un lado del saco salio unas letras color rojo que decian ANGEL NW

-vaya gracias rarity...no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por este traje es genial

-no fue nada...consideralo un regalo de mi parte...y no me descepciones que aun recuerdo como te abatí con el rifle de prescicion en aquel videojuego...FUE HERMOSO!

-si...no te decepcionare

-promesa pinkie?

-promesa pinkie-reafirme contento

Sali de la habitacion y los dos estaban sorprendidos con mi nueva aparicencia en especial BT

-te ves genial...unico

-venga dejense de estas cosas vamonos que nos necesitan

Tome mis cosas y coloque cada cargador de la barret en los bolsillos junto con las granadas en un costado y poniendo la barret en mi espalda,otro detalle de rarity que puso darle una correa para que pudiera cargarla facilmente

Salimos corriendo ya era tarde,cada momento que pasaba,mas posibilidades habia de que black pegasus tomara la ciudad.

-darklove ya estanos listos-dije entrando a la biblioteca

-esta bien,formen un circulo..

-voy con ustedes-dijo twilight mientras se acercaba a darklove interrumpiendola

-no creo que debas twilight,esto no es cosa de potrillos-le dijo darklove a twilight

-no importa,voy con ustedes...

-twillie no creo que tengas que ir sera peligroso

-VOY CON USTEDES...

-esta bien...pero estaras todo momento conmigo,no te vayas a separar

-eso lo tengo claro

-estan ya ambos listos? Por que el enenmigo no espera-no dijo darklove mientras alzaba una ceja

-si estamos tistos

Todos formamos el circulo alrededor de DL que con su maná nos teletransportó a todos a esa tal new maneyork,vere por primera vez al enemigo de este mundo.


	23. capitulo 20

-CAPITULO 20:CONTRAATAQUE-

Reaparacimos en un cerro donde vimos esa ciudad que daba al mar "se parece mucho a la new york de la tierra" pense al ver la ciudad con edificios altos pero no tanto como los edificios de la tierra pero el ambiente era muy cambiado habia movimiento sobre los tejados y en las calles y se oian explosiones

-bien...yo Brave y noble iremos al centro de la ciudad, twilight y tu buscaran una posicion donde nos piedan cubrir con tu arma-nos dijo DL para despues salir corriendo en direccion a la ciudad con ambos pegasos dejandome atras con twilight

-bien que sigue ahora?-me pregunto twilight mientras veia la ciudad

-primero que nada buscar una posicion alta donde podamos ver la ciudad claramente

-mmmm...por ahi-levanto su casco hacia el oeste donde habia un mirador a medio kilometro

-Bien,hay que caminar si queremos cubrir a DL y los demas

Desenfunde la barret y la puse en mis manos y caminamos en esa direccion.

Mientras caminamos habia un silencio total no teniamos esas ganas de hablar que cuando llego a mi casa pero decidi romper el silencio

-twilight

-dime angel

-que viste en mi vision mientras estabas en mi mente?

-...nada,no vi nada simplemente vi lo que paso...

-"es cierto,esta mintiendo"-pense mientras seguiamos caminando

-angel...

-dime twillie

-conoces a alguien llamado samael?

-samael? Mmm..."al de silent hill nadamas" no no conozco a ningun samael, ¿por que?

-no,por nada mera curiosidad...¿tu crees que cuando esto acabe puedas quedarte aqui con nosotras?

-me quiero quedar con ustedes,yo ya no tengo por que volver solo por mi cosas pero ya no regresaria por nadie...

-y que pasara con tu hermano

-dejo de serlo cuando me abandono...-baje la vista por un momento pensando en todo lo que vivi con el,pero ya no mas no regresare para que me ignore.

-bien...llegamos-me dijo twilight mientras se levantaba una banca y ponerla al borde del mirador donde tambien habia un telescopio

-a trabajar...

me puse pecho tierra tomando la barret de mi lado izquierdo

-"esto no es como CoD,la cago si dejo que el retroceso me desmadre el hombro o en disparar tendre que calcular la distancia y tiempo"-pense nervioso y con inquietud

-dame a que distancia estamos y la velocidad del viento,twilight

-para que quieres saber eso?

-ya veras

-estamos aproximadamente a 1 kilometro de la ciudad y la velocidad del viento es de 20 km/h en direccion al noroeste

Despegue el ojo de la mira para preguntarle como sabia eso pero se respondio sola cuando vi que ella traia unas mega antenas tipo hormiga en la cabeza y viendo atravez del telescopio.

-"yo mejor regreso a lo mio"-pense extrañado-*viendo por mira*al parecer ahi esta Darklove junto con brave y noble,se la estan viendo dificil,les hechare una manita,twilie sera mejor que te tapes los oidos

-por que?

-ya veras...bueno escucharas

Enfoque mi vista en una de esas cosas twilight tapo sus oidos,mantuve mi respiracion y cuando enfoque...

*BANG...BANG...

no puede ser,dos tiros y todos les rozo por un lado de la cabeza...mierda y saben de donde vinieron los tiros.

-preparate...vamos a luchar-dije mientras me levantaba y me recargaba en el barandal con la barret en mano...-*tengo que checar la velocidad,mierda no me dara tiempo ahi hay uno haber si tengo suerte esta vez...

*BANG...

-ESO CABRON...-grite feliz por fin le di a uno-uno muerto...solo faltan 12 mierda-dije mientras veia como se acercaban esos monstruos con alas

-ahora si preparate vamos a luchar

-NEW MANEYORK,HACE UN MOMENTO-

NARRACION:BRAVETHUNDER

Estabamos luchando los 4 defendiendo un sector de la ciudad mientras que en los demas se encontraban los escuadrones de deathsing,whitelock,bluemaverick

-capitana,estos monstruos son diferentes-le dije mientras eliminaba a uno con mi cuchilla

-si los que atacaron manehattan no tenian alas-me respondio en el acto

-hermano como sigues,quieres que te ayude?

-no gracias bravey...yo puedo con estos desgraciados

-hey brave,necesito tu arco y flecha aqui ahora!-me grito whiteflash que estaba balanceandose entre los edificios con una maquina que el invento-que no podre eliminarlos a todos!

-esta bien...-saque las flechas de mi tunica y dispare repetidas ocasiones dando en el blanco-eso...

-atras de ti noble...-le grite a mi hermano que no se habia percatado de un monstruo alado

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar pero algo paso...

*WUSH...FUM

Hubo una ligera estela de humo que paso rosando por la cabeza del demonio que lo aturdio y aproveche para dispararle con mi flecha y asi liquidarlo.

-gracias hermano...

-de nada noble,pero que fue eso?

-quien sabe pero mira-noble alzo su casco en direccion al mirador donde al parecer se encontraba angel y twilight ya que ahi se dirijian estos demonios alados-sera mejor que les ayudemos hermano

-si no creo que puedan...ademas por twilight que es una carga para angel

-venga vamos deprisa

Volamos en su direccion pero escuchamos otro sonido que esta vez se oyo como un trueno y vimos como caia uno de estos demonios al campo.

-"pero que demonios sera esa cosa que mencionó angel"-pense intrigado

Llegamos con angel y twilight y vimos como este luchaba con su arma golpeandolos con la parte trasera y a twilight con una barra de acero.

-angel!-grite para despues dispararle al demonio al que el estaba luchando-noble vez a ayudar a twilight.

-esta bien.

-MIRADOR DE NEW MANEYORK-

NARRACION:ANGEL

-mierda,necesito una espada...era mala idea tomar la barret-dije mientras forsejeaba con un monstruo-twilight! Ahora voy...dejame encargarme de este

Vi a twilight como esquivaba cada ataque pero no tenia un arma en su solo era una barra de hierro que arranco del barandal pero eso no la ayudaba mucho

-mierda...no tengo tiempo para esto

Le di una patada al monstruo y le puse la barret a quema ropa y dispare haciendo que cayera muerto para despues desintegrarse.

Llegue con twilight y con el mango de la franco los golpeé llamando su atencion dejando twilight atacandome y termine otra vez en medio del desmadre

-angel!-grito brevethunder disparandole a uno en la cabeza matandolo -noble,vez a ayudarle a twilight

-esta bien

Parecia no tener fin apenas habiamos matado a tres y no quiero que le pase nada a twilight

-mierda...necesito otra arma,brave no tiene un cuchillo que te sobre?

-tengo un cuchillo de combate...toma

-vaya...con esto cambian las cosas

Coloque la franco en mi espalda tomando el cuchillo que me presto brave y empeze a luchar a su lado eliminando a los montruos que estaban con nosotros.

-solo quedan 5,los que estan con mi hermano y con twilight.

-ya veo "por favor que no le pase nada a twilight" voy hacia halla

Corri rapido y brinque sobre uno de estos monstruos cayendo en su espalda y coloque el cuchillo en su garganta enterrandoselo mantandolo.

-uno menos,faltan 4-dije mientras limpiaba el cuchillo con la ropa-espero que no se enoje rarity por esto

Por suerte a twilight no le habia pasado nada malo ella se enfocaba mas esquivando y golpeandolos con el filo de la barra en la cabeza tambien matandolos

-2 menos faltan 2-dije aliviado

Por su parte noble jugaba con estos monstruos por que les daba sapes en la cabeza o simplemente hacia que se marearan por volar alrededor de ellos.

-termina con esto noble...-dije al verlo jugar,ademas que ami tambien me estaba mareando

-awwww...esta bien-dijo noble para despues aventarles unos cuchillos dandoles en la cabeza matandolos

-twilight...estas bien?

-si...eso creo

-por que lo dices,te hicieron algo mientras luchabamos?

-no...es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta violencia

-bueno con el tiempo se te pasara,no pasa nada-le dije para terminar acariciando su crin

-gracias-me dijo soltando una sonrisa

-bueno,al parecer hubo cambio de planes tendremos que ir a la ciudad a pelear,este lugar ya fue revelado.

-como tu veas angel

-sip te apoyo

Me dijeron noble y brave para despues partir hacia la ciudad por su parte ellos por ser pegasos salieron volando pero por twilight y yo tuvimos que correr para no perder mas tiempo

Ya estaba oscureciendo

Y se veia como la luna iluminaba las calles,se veria hermoso pero la opacaban los monstruos que estaban en los edificios

-angel,mira-me dijo twilight señalando hacia un edificio donde se encontraba darklove luchando con varios monstruos

-bien,hare lo que pueda-desenfunde la barret apuntando en es direccion y como no estaba tan lejos no le vi tanto problema.

*BANG BANG BANG

Le di a tres,hermoso ¿que diria rarity si me hubiera visto hacer eso?

-triple muerte,racha asesina,matanza de francotirador-dije imitando al narrador de halo

-deja de jugar,tenemos problemas-me dijo twilight que con su maná recogio una espada de uno de esos monstruos del suelo

-ya vi,no hay problema

Estos monstruos llegaron volando poniendose en nuestro alrededor con espadas en mano y con su otra mostrando las garras

-no creo que podamos-me dijo twilight estaba dudando si misma

-si podremos...-volteé en su direccion cuando vi que uno de estos monstruos brinco por detras de ella-CUIDADO!

Brinque sobre ella y le enterre el cuchillo en el cuello y caimos ambos en el suelo y yo desenterre el cuchillo eliminandolo

-carajo...

Luchamos contra estos seres,twilight trataba de matarlo pero solo los heria haciendo que estos se enfurecieran mas

-angel...tengo una idea-se me acerco twilight rapidamente mientras forsejeaba con uno de los monstruos

Ilumino su cuerno y lanzo su aura impactando en mi cabeza

-"angel,me escuchas"-dijo la voz de twilight en mi cabeza

-"que pedo,te puedo escuchar"-pense asustado

-"es un hechizo se llama 'lector de mentes',luego te explico"

-"ok"

Estabamos luchando brazo a brazo o en su caso brazo a casco y me sorprendio que ambos podiamos

Comunicarnos mentalmente

-"angel yo los atacare en los pies y tu rematalos atacando su cabeza"

-"esta bien"

Twioight empezo a darles de espadazos en sus pies provocando que se arrodillaran y corri con el cuchillo cortandoles las gargantas matandolos.

-"genial,fue un buen plan twilight"

Estabamos mas tranquilos al saber que eliminamos a esos montruos

-"gracias angel,dude que esto funcionaria por un momento"-me dijo o penso viendome con una sonrisa

-"_que hermosa escena seria una desgracia que alguien le dijera la verdad_"-me dijo la voz de shadowblood que por desgracia tambien escucho twilight

-quien dijo eso angel-me dijo twilight sorprendida

-no lo se,es raro eso

-"_no mientas mortal,ella tendria que saberlo tarde o temprano,¿no?_"-me dijo la voz de shadowblood mentalmente

Yo estaba algo nervioso por que si por esto hechara a perder nuestra relacion o se perdera la confianza

-angel,me estas ocultando algo,dimelo por favor-me dijo preocupada twilight

-esta bien...esa voz es mi subconciente-dije nervioso

-"_si claro,mientele igual cuando regreses moriras_"

-angel...dime la verdad por favor-me decia twilight cada vez mas preocupada

-"_vamos dile o quieres que yo le diga_"-me decia la voz de shadowblood

-esta bien...te dire,esta voz es la del hermano de aquel blackpegasus y como te dije el queria que yo te matara a cambio de darme lo que sea,pero al parecer no pudo cumplir su mision y esta ahora en mi mente fastidiandome

-...te creo,ademas yo vi tu sueño cuando buscaba esa vision y escuche lo que le dijiste,te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a regresar,creo que equestria esta a salvo...gracias,puedes regresar a tu mundo.

-twilight,¿por que el cambio? Que paso todo lo que vivimos mientras estabas en mi casa,lo vas a tirar al caño por solo escuchar esto,yo te dije que te protegeria,te cuide y vine a tu mundo a protegerte y a tus amigas-le dije mientras la sostenia de sus hombros arrodillado

-lo siento,pero es la verdad...cuando acabe regresaras a tu mundo y olvidaras todo sobre mi y todo lo relacionado a equestria.

-asi...estan las cosas...esta bien,es tu decision.-le dije mientras caminaba fuera de la ciudad dandole la espalda escondiendo mi tristeza,me me arranque el relicario y lo arroje a donde cayera solo queria salir de ahi.

-CALLES DE NEW MANEYORK-

NARRACION:TWILIGHT

- ...te creo,ademas yo vi tu sueño cuando buscaba esa vision y escuche lo que le dijiste,te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a regresar,creo que equestria esta a salvo...gracias,puedes regresar a tu mundo.-le dije con un aspecto serio pero estaba triste en el fondo,no queria decirle esto pero asi debian ser las cosas,al parecer el hermano de blackpegasus lo estaba corrompiendo y a lo mejor eso es la causa de la existencia de samael

-asi...estan las cosas...esta bien,es tu decision-me dijo angel,podia ver su expresion y estaba triste por lo que le dije.

Camino fuera de la ciudad arrojando su relicario,no paraba de ver como se alejaba,era para protegerlo,por las princesas,por mis amigas y evitar un futuro desastroso ¿fui una egoista por lo que hice? ¿arruinar nuestra amistad por algo que podiamos arreglar juntos?

Camine hacia donde angel arrojo el relicario y lo recogi,efectivamente esta tenia un aura que representaba tristeza,queria hacer algo pero no podia,era para protegerlos a todos,pude soltar una lagrima por angel.

-sera...sera mejor que vaya con los demas-dije mientras me teletransportaba hacia donde estaba la capitana darklove y su equipo

-MIRADOR DE NEW MANEYORK-

NARRACION:ANGEL

-mierda,desperdicie el tiempo-decia mientras estaba sentado en una banca viendo la luna

-"_te lo dije mortal,al fin de cuentas estas solo_"-me decia la voz de shadowblood

-tenias razon,en primera no la debi haber ayudado,sabia que me traeria problemas

-"_pero nunca me hiciste caso_"

-vaya vaya vaya...miren que tenemos aqui...-dijo una voz en el cielo

Levante la vista y pude ver a un...¿humano? Que hace otro humano aqui

-quien eres!

-soy uno de los generales de blackpegasus...eternitysoul.

-eternitysoul?...el esposo de celestia?

-el ex-esposo de celestia,digamos que yo estoy muerto para ella...JAJAJAJA

-"_mortal,no hago esto a menudo pero te ayudare a eliminarlo_"

-"_sabes que no confio en ti verdad,por lo de hace rato_"

-"_lo se,pero por el mi hermano me degrado de rango y quiero vengarme,quiero que tu lo mates_"

-...

-"_maldito simio reacciona_!"

-"esta bien te ayudare,pero cuando lo mate me dejaras tranquilo"

-"_trato hecho,quiero ver al muy infeliz en el tartaro,un consejo: todos los seres de este mundo son debiles a otras armas que no conozcan y el no conoce tus armas_"

-genial...sera rapido-Levante la barret en direccion a eternitysoul pero cuando llegue ponerla en posicion ya no estaba.

-mierda...a donde se fue

-atras de ti

El muy desgraciado aparecio en mi espalda golpeandome mandandome hacia la base de un arbol dejandome malherido y enviando a lo lejos la barret

-que patetico...y eres la esperanza de celestia

Saco de la nada una gran hacha y corrio en mi direccion y no tuve tiempo de esquivarla

-"mierda...es mi fin"-pense cerrando mis ojos y escuche como me golpeaba el hacha pero abri mis ojos y vi un campo energetico color dorado evitando que el hacha me tocara e inmovilizando a eternitysoul

-que carajos-dije sorprendido-fuiste tu shadowblood?

-"_no fui yo pero...quitate de ahi!_"

Me hice a un lado y corri hacia la barret recogiendola,apunte rapidamente donde se encontraba eternitysoul y sin dudar dispare dandole en un brazo destrosandoselo provocando que soltara el hacha

-AGHH MALDITO SIMIO!-grito EternitySoul del dolor-te voy a torturar lentamente por esto.

Volvi a disparar dandole en una pierna teniendo el mismo efecto tirandolo herido.

-MALDITO PAGARAS POR ESTO!

-"_eliminalo angel,para que el muy desgraciado deje de sufrir_"

-trato hecho-cambie de cargador por uno nuevo puntando hacia su cabeza-unas ultimas palabras

-recuerda esto angel...una vez que matas...se vuelve una adiccion... -dulces sueños

Le vacie el cargador completo dejandolo irreconocible para que despues este desapareciera dejando solamente su hacha en el suelo.

-"_tu recompensa angel,el hacha de eternitysoul_"-me dijo la voz de shadowblood

-mmm...ire a ver a la princesa,le informare de esto.-dije soltando una risa-le va a encantar de que mate a su esposo

-"_trato es un trato,hasta el fin de tus dias angel...nos veremos dentro de poco..._"

-al parecer ya no me va a joder y al parecer olvido su mision,esta bien que asi sea...

Mire por el telescopio de la barret y vi como brave y noble se dirijian a mi posicion rapidamente,vi sus expresiones:ambos estaban serios.

-que importa,uno menos falta blackpegasus.-dije soltando otra sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla

Di media vuelta caminando hacia el tal bosque everfree que al parecer se extendia por toda equestria dejando un cargador vacio de la barret en una banca.

**MMM QUE EXTRAÑO CON LA ACTITUD QUE TOMO ANGEL AL ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE TWILIGHT PERO EL NO SABE EL POR QUE DE SU CAMBIO ESPERO QUE NO AFECTE A LOS DEMAS CON LO QUE HACE**


	24. capitulo 21

**QUE ONDA CHICOS,YA ES SABADO Y CON ESO VIENE CON CAPITULOS NUEVOS,ANTES EMPEZAR QUIERO DECIRLES ALGO. ME GUSTARIA QUE EMPEZARAN A DEJAR COMENTARIOS POR QUE QUIERO SABER QUE LES GUSTO DEL CAP Y DE LO QUE NO LES GUSTO POR QUE QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE OPINAN DEL CAP Y CON ESO ME PODRE BASAR EN LOS FUTUROS CAPITULOS.  
**

**BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTEN ESTOS CAPITULOS,HASTA EL LUNES!**

* * *

-CAPITULO 21: NO ES LOCURA,ES DEMENCIA-

-CANTERLOT,LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

NARRACION:ANGEL

Me encontraba en la entrada de canterlot,tenia mi ropa desgarrada y sucia por el camino,estaba cansado pero no me importaba,queria hablar con celestia para decirle que murio un general de blackpegasus.

-se va a cagar cuando le diga que mate a un general y mas cuando se entere que era su difunto esposo-dije soltando una pequeña sonrisa

Camine hacia la ciudad con la barret en mano y con el hacha de eternity soul en la espalda,me gustaba esa hacha tenia un toque estilo medieval con toques nordicos de color negro con una franga azul en la hoja y en el mango.

Conforme caminaba todos los ponys se me quedaban viendo y yo solo los ignoraba y caminaba,pase por un restaurant de esos refinados y vi a un potrillo comiendo un pay de fresa

-que rico-dije mientras me le acercaba-oye niño,le darias tu pedazo de pay a alguien que lucho para que tu sigas viviendo cada dia de tu miserable vida?

El muy idiota se puso a llorar y yo simplemente tome el plato y camine otra vez comiendomelo

-hey tu!-me grito una voz detras de mi-quien eres para quitarle a este pequeño su comida!

Voltee en esa direccion y pude ver a una pony terrestre de color amarillo limon con crin rubio y con una manzana verde con una rosa como marca

-y tu que quieres?-le dije indiferente

-disculpate con el pequeño ahora!

-y si no lo hago que me haras?-dije soltando una sonrisa

-esto...

Corrio en mi direccion con mucha velocidad pero yo reaccione mas rapido y saque el cuchillo la detuve con una mano y le puse en el cuello el cuchillo de combate del lado que no tenia filo

-mirame bien,si quieres seguir viviendo sera mejor que no te entrometas por que te haria trizas en menos de un segundo y cuando acabé contigo arrojare tus restos donde nadie los encontrara jamas por el resto de la eternidad y me asefurare que tu próxima vida sea mas dolorosa de como vas a terminar esta-dije para terminar sonriendo viendo su cara

La pobre simplemente empezo a temblar cayendo,cambio su aspecto de amarillo a uno que se torno algo gris como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-asi me gusta...

Tome de vuelta mi rumbo al castillo ignorando las voces de los ponys que habian presenciado eso y evitando las voces que tenia en mi cabeza.

-malditos asi le pagan a aquel que casi muere…que patéticos son,debería darles una lección de humildad

Llegue finalmente al castillo donde al verme los guardias que estaban ahi que me detuvieron en el acto.

-IDENTIFIQUESE!-grito un guardia

-venga...si soy angel,un amigo de la princesa celestia,el que derroto a uno de los generales de blackpegasus

Al oir eso el guardia me dejo entrar en ese instante y me escolto a la sala del trono

-que paso celestia...¿como esta?-dije mientras extendia mis brazos

-humano...¿por que tiene ese aspecto?-dijo dejando de darle un sorbo a su tasa de té

-¿esto?...bah es evidencia de mi lucha contra un general de blackpegasus

-un general...bien estas haciendo tu parte...y mi estudiante twilight sparkle,¿donde se encuentra?

-¿ella? No se ni me interesa

Hubo un total silencio en la sala,al parecer celestia no le gusto eso que le dije,pero escuche abrir la puerta y vi a Darklove,brave,noble y a twilight entrar a la sala portando ambos relicarios con dos tonos de aura

-angel! Que paso contigo te estuvimos buscando por todas partes-me dijo noble mientras volaba alrededor mio

-angel...a que se debio tu actitud de ayer,nos tenias preocupados-me dijo darklove

-nah,solo sali a eliminar monstruos...miren lo que me gané-les mostre el hacha dejandolos sorprendidos a excepcion de darklove y a twilight

-si sabes que esa hacha era de...-dijo darklove mientrasme veia y veia a celestia a la vez

-sip..de un general de blackpegasus...de eternitysoul por supuesto

-¿que fue lo que dijiste angel?-pregunto celestia mientras se levantaba de trono,al parecer le molesto que nombrara a eternitysoul.

-que no lo sabia? Eternitysoul era un general de blackpegasus,al parecer su matrimonio no era muy estable que digamos-dije sarcasticamente mientras reia-tenga...su regalo de bodas JAJAJAJAJAJA-estaba riendo como loco mientras le daba el hacha

-angel...basta!-grito twilight que se habia mantenido callada desde que entro a la sala.

Por su parte celestia no dijo nada,solo bajo la vista,no se veia enojada estaba triste.

-twilight sparkle...llevatelo…por favor-dijo celestia-dijo entrecortado

-angel...deja de actuar asi,vamos afuera a conversar.

-como veas,ratita de biblioteca

Ambos salimos de la sala del trono dejando a los demas atras y solo deje el hacha en la entrada,llegamos a unos jardines donde twilight se sento en una banca viendo a una fuente que habia hay.

-angel...¿por que estas actuando asi?

-¿como asi?

-estas actuando raro,tu asi no eres,fue muy grosero lo que le dijiste a la princesa...y lo que me dijiste a mi.

-¿que? Tarde o temprano tenia que saber y ademas no creo que te moleste si te digo ratita de biblioteca

-ANGEL,BASTA POR FAVOR!

-¿que? Vaya si que eres latosa

-angel por favor no dejes de ser tu mismo por favor

-dime...despues de todo lo que me dijiste,tu

misma lo dijiste "acabando esto,regresaras a tu mundo y te olvidaras de mi y todo lo relacionado con equestria",tu crees que sere yo mismo,solamente acabare esto y me ire de aqui

-angel...desculpame

-¿por que?

-por lo que te dije

-si claro como tu veas

-angel,por favor

Me sente junto a ella y simplemente fingi que estaba recapacitando todo lo que dije.

-esta bien,twilight,te perdono todo olvidado-dije con una sonrisa

-gracias

Twilight me dio mi relicario y salio de ahi.

-angel,te espero aqui en la noche-me dijo mientras entraba por la puerta

-si...estupida…como cree que la voy a perdonar por eso "ANGEL DETENTE,NO TE CORROMPAS PIENSA EN ELLA Y SAL DE ESTE ESTADO!" quien anda ahí "HAEC LOCUTUS TUA CURA, REMITTO TIBI MALA STATU INSANIAE"-escuche pronunciar esa voz femenina en mi mente y después de pronunciar esas palabras me arrodille en el suelo con un ligero dolor de cabeza

**NA:** significado: "con estas palabras te libero de tu estado de locura para curar tus males" (gracias traductor google xD)

Me levante y Camine por el jardin,ahora pensando en lo que hize en este dia,esas palabras no se de quien eran pero me causo una paz interior y ya no estaba enojado.

Me recoste en un arbol dejando la barret por un costado para descansar un rato pero quede profundamente dormido.

-CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT,SALA DE TRONO-

NARRACION:TWILIGHT

Habia visto el comportamiento de angel,estaba preocupada,me habia dicho que me perdonaba por lo que le dije pero cuando entre vi mi relicario y no cambiaba de color,estaba preocupada,¿habre adelantado el futuro? ¿dejara de ser angel y se convertira en samael? No se que hacer.

Entre a la sala del trono y pude ver a la princesa celestia en el balcon junto con los demas,todos tenian un aspecto serio

-entonces princesa que cree que debamos hacer con el hacha.-dijo darklove seria

-dejensela al humano...el la gano justamente.

-princesa, ¿como sigue?-le pregunte mientras me ponia de lado suyo

-bien twilight sparkle

-disculpe la actitud de angel,el no es asi...fue mi culpa

-¿como que tu culpa twilight?

Le explique todo lo que vi mientras estaba en la mente de angel,tambien el hecho de conocer a samael y como fue que nacio,tambien como le dije que regresara a su mundo y que olvidara mi existencia y la de equestria por el bien de todos.

-twilight,entonces quieres decir que ese tal samael es una version de angel que nacio a partir del rechazo que vivio en su pasado y se fortalecia cada vez mas.

-si...y creo que yo tengo la culpa

-la tienes twilight,aunque desconfié mucho de angel estoy en desacuerdo contigo,pensaste egoistamente por solo buscar un beneficio propio a pesar que querias proteger equestria,la amistad es algo importante twilight,es algo que siempre debes de tener en claro no importa quien sea o de donde provenga el sera tu amigo.

Me quede viendo el panorama de canterlot por un momento mientras asimilaba todo,tenia la culpa...tenia que remediar esto de alguna manera,despues salimos los 5 hacia el comedor para comer un poco y tratar de pasar el rato.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, estaba junto con la princesa en la sala del trono platicando,para ese entonces la capitana me dejo un recado para angel e irse junto con su equipo,yo trataba de buscar una solucion al problema que tenia angel...

-PRINCESA!-dijo un guardia que entro a la sala asustado

-¿que sucede?

-hay un monstruo...atacando...al capitan shining armor...en el jardin-dijo mientras jadeaba del cansancio

-"angel"-pense en ese instante y sali corriendo hacia el jardin con la princesa y los demas tras de mi

Llegamos rapidamente al jardin real donde vimo a angel siendo atacado por mi hermano y el contraatacando a sus ataques con el arma humana.

-MALDITO...PAGARAS POR HACER ESO-le dijo angel a mi hermano enojado

-VENGA SI TIENES LOS CASCOS SIMIO

-JARDIN DEL CASTILLO,HACE UNOS MOMENTOS-

NARRACION:ANGEL

Por fin me habia quedado dormido,estaba a gusto,relajado como si el peso del mundo se hubiera esfumado,estaba en mi casa y estaba william,tony y marco y los cuatro estabamos jugando el reach tranquilos.

-oye angel-me hablo william de repente

-dime...

-que sucedio con twilight y con sus amigas?

-nada...simplemente se esfumaron y no regresaran jamas...-dije mientras cambiaba una expresion triste,adios a la diversion

-¿por que si te llevabas bien con todas?

-simplemente me manipularon para que fuera a su mundo a hacer el trabajo sucio

-lo dices por que te rechazo,verdad?

-no...no es eso

-entonces fue el hecho de que quizo protegerte de ti mismo

-¿por que de mi mismo?

-si,ella al entrar en tu mente vio todos los recuerdos mas importantes de tu vida,viendo que fuiste alguien que vivio muchas tristezas y en lo que te convertirias por culpa de esos recuerdos

-¿en quien me convertire?-no ententendia lo que me decia o no queria entender

-en samael,bueno en termino que entiendes en tu lado maligno.

-samael...yo sere samael

-si y sera mejor que actues rapido que el tiempo se agota y si quieres salvar su mundo debes de eliminar a blackpegasus y evitar ser samael.

Despues de esto william cambio de forma como a la de un angel y brillo que me enceguecio por completo haciendo que cerrara los ojos y cuando los abri estaba en canterlot pero...estaba yo ahi viendo a samael.

-vaya miren lo que tenemos aqui-me dijo samael con una sonrisa-dejemos las formalidades,tu sabes quien soy y uo se quien eres tu,que haces aqui.

-quiero preguntarte algo

-dime

-que es esto exactamente,eres un sueño,una vision del futuro o realmente vives dentro de mi

-tendras que adivinarlo

-pero necesito respuestas

-pregunta

-¿que tanto voy a hacer en este mundo?

-no lo se,la linea tiempo-espacio es muy traidora no sabes que podria pasar...especifica y vuelve a intentar

-¿que haremos en esta linea espacio-tiempo?

-haras muchas cosas,las cuales muchas seran malas por tu actitud provocando la muerte de todos los que aprecias.

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-no lo se,vuelve a intentar.

-¿como me detengo?.

-tienes que ser tu mismo,asi de simple y deja de oir y escucha lo qe los demás quieren enseñarte

-¿puedo amar?

-si puedes,el amor es lo ultimo que muere y no dejes que la llama se extinga ya que tus demonios se apoderaran de tu cuerpo y mente.

-¿a quien puedo amar?

-ama a quien tu quieras,eres libre de amar no importa quien sea,de donde sea,ni el universo que provenga,tu amaras a ese ser.

-¿quien eres...mejor dicho quien soy?

-eres angel figueroa un mortal que poseé una de las habilidades mas increibles que el ser humano quisiera tener pero la desperdicia por su naturaleza humana.

-¿cual es?

-empieza mejor por descubrirte,la descubriras con el tiempo.

-¿por que me estas ayudando?

-no lo se,explicate

-¿por que me estoy ayudando?

-por que digamos que en este futuro es muy aburrido ser el ultimo ser viviente en este universo.-me dijo para después todo el escenario empezó a oscurecerse-recuerda angel,cuando me vuelvas a ver,no sere tan amigable JAJAJAJAJA

Despues de esta confusa platica conmigo mismo desaparecio totalmente la imagen y desperte viendo a mi alrededor al parecer ya era tarde.

Revise mi celular para verificar la hora y eran las 4:45 PM

-vaya dormi como unas 8 horas

Me levante del y Me sente bajo el arbol pensando en lo que vi primero en lo que me dijo william tambien su aspecto de angel y despues sobre mi platica con samael y despues recapacite todo lo que hice hoy y me senti culpable

-pobre niño...pobre pony...lo que hice no tiene perdon-murmure pero escuche unos pasos detras de mi que provoco que volteara al instante pensando que era twilight

-TWILIGHT!

-lo siento por llegar asi...como conoces a mi hermana?

-pues yo...soy un amigo

-¿no eres aquel monstruo que llego de otro planeta para defendernos?...perdona donde estan mis modales...soy shining armor,capitan de la guardia real,mucho gusto en conocerte

-me llamo angel figueroa,mucho gusto

-y dime ¿eres aquel que cuido a mi hermana junto con las princesas?

-"eso es mas que obvio"si,si lo soy

-te lo agradezco profundamente,no sabria que hacer si le hubiera pasado algo malo,dime como te ha ido con ella

-pues bien,se podria decir

-¿por que lo dices? Puede que sea algo aburrida y que haga las cosas de una manera tan extraña pero asi es ella

-no,no es eso

-entonces?

-nos peleamos y bueno me vez aqui solo bajo un arbol.

Shining armor penso por un momento y me dijo una alocada idea

-JARDIN DEL CASTILLO,ACTUALIDAD-

-VENGA SI TIENES LOS CASCOS,SIMIO!

-"espero que esto funcione"-pense disimulando el enojo por el insulto

Corri con la barret en mano y disimule golpearlo en la cara con el mango de la barret,el volo unos metros hacia donde estaba twilight y la princesa que tenian miedo

-SHINING ARMOR,ANGEL BASTA!-grito twilight desesperada

Shining armor se levanto y corrio en mi direccion giñandome un ojo y me embistio llevandome hacia un arbol donde me golpeé la espalda y lo pateé otra vez mandandolo de vuelta frente a twilight

-MALDITO...PAGARAS,POR ESTO!-grito shining armor y empezo a correr

Yo solo volvi a empuñar la barret y apunte en su direccion y dispare haciendo que el cayera al suelo rodando por el impacto

-SHINING ARMOR!-Gritaron ambas aterradas

-eso pasa cuando te metes conmigo,animal-dije mientras me acercaba a su "cadaver" y lo pateaba.

-por...por...que...

-por que,que?

-por que lo mataste...-me dijo twilight mientras se me acercaba junto a su hermano caido.

-por que si...si me voy a convertir en samael tarde o temprano...que sea temprano ¿no?-dije soltando una sonrisa

Twilight se paralizo en ese momento,no podia hablar,simplemente se me quedo viendo aterrada...se me olvidaba que la princesa tambien lo estaba y estaba a punto de dispararme con su magia

-¿sabes que esto significa twilight?

-...que...

-que nunca debe de haber secretos entre nosotros,si tan solo querias protegerme de mi mismo me hubieras dicho y no tener que ser tan egoista por renunciar a nuestra amistad y querer hacer otra cosa que podria apasiguar un poco la culpa.

-pero...mataste a mi hermano...

-¿estas segura de eso?-dije mientras volteaba a ver a shining armor que seguia en el suelo-vamos shining ya levantate,parece que ya aprendio la leccion.

Shining se levanto poco a poco como si fuera un zombie y volteo a ver a twilight con una sonrisa

-hermano-dijo twilight para abrazarlo

-twilie,perdoname por esto pero era necesario.

-que bueno que estas bien...angel explicate como hicieron esto juntos

*FLASHBLACK*

-exactamente que paso angel?-me pregunto shining armor

-es que twilight entro en mi cabeza,literalemente entro en mi cabeza con un hechizo y vio algo que la preocupo mucho y no me quiere decir ademas que me dijo que me olvidara de su existencia.

-¿quieres darle una leccion?

-pues si para que no me guarde secretos...

-bien,que tal si fingimos una pelea en la cual tu ganes matandome y que le digas que fue la desconfianza que hay entre ustedes.

-no esta mal.

-bien,veo que traes un cuchillo podriamos usarlo

-no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿por que?

-que tal si en verdad te mato por tanto movimiento.

-tienes razon...-se quedo pensando shining poniendo su casco en la barbilla-y esa bara que tienes bajo el arbol?

-eso? Es un arma de donde provengo

-que tanto daño hace

-lo suficiente...-pense un momento-espera ya lo tengo

-que tienes en mente

Saque de ni bolsillo un casquillo vacio de la barret y saque un cargador el cual le saque la balas utiles y colocando el cascillo vacio.

-ahi va,vamos a disimular la pelea tu me vas a insultar y yo hare que te golpeo con la barret en la cara mandandote lejos y tu reaccionaras y me taclearas mandandome a aquel arbol y yo reaccionare tomando la barret,tu correras en mi direccion y yo disparare y tu caeras al suelo disimulando que te mate y veremos que pasa.

-esta bien pero es seguro esa cosa.

-mientras no tenga un proyectil utilizable es seguro.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

-y asi fue como planeamos todo,verdad shining

-por supuesto

-que...que crueles-nos dijo twilight cabizbaja

-era para que vieras las consecuencias de mantener secretos y hasta donde llegarian-le respondio shining armor.

-exacto,perdona si no pasamos pero era lo unico que se nos ocurrio

Caminé hacia la princesa que termino arrodillada con los cascos en los ojos temblando,me arrodille y le quite los cascos de la cara

-princesa,no se ponga asi...todo fue planeado para que twilight aprenda una leccion

-pero...tu,yo vi como atacaste a shining armor con tu arma

-si,pero como explique esa arma no es letal mientras no traiga un proyectil utilizable es simplemente un baston

Levante a la princesa y por un momento vi una sonrisa de su parte pero cambio a una triste y enojada celestia (me van a hacer bullying,otra vez -.-) y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada y entro al castillo.

-vaya,al parecer sigue enojada conmigo

-esta vez la apoyo angel-me dijo twilight mientras se me acercaba-lo que le dijiste en la sala del trono fue algo horrible,te pudo haber exiliado

-sera mejor que me vaya a disculpar

Entre al castillo dejando a twilight con su hermano,caminé por los pasillos del castillo pero a decir verdad senti un deja vú,como si hubiera estado ya aqui.

Llegue a la sala del trono pero no encontre a celestia,sali otra vez y me encontre con un guardia llamado flash sentry que me indico que la princesa estaba en su alcoba descansando,me escolto hasta la entrada y el partio para hacer su guardia.

*TOC TOC*

-pase-dijo la voz de celestia que venia de adentro

-con su permiso princesa-dije mientras entraba,al verme no puso buena cara y camino a su balcon dandome la espalda

-¿que quieres?

-vengo a disculparme por lo de hace rato

No dijo nada simplemente estaba viendo el panorama.

-se lo que hice no tiene perdon,cuando dije eso no era yo mismo y no estaba consciente de lo que hacia y por eso vengo a disculparme,le recorde su pasado burlandome...estoy arrepentido-dije mientras bajaba la vista

-ven humano

Levante la vista y camine al balcon aun apenado y me puse a su lado

-cuando estabamos en tu mundo, crei que nos querias lastimar pero despues de que twilight abogara por ti recapacite,tu no eres alguien que nos lastimaria y eso te lo agradezco...no puedo decir que confio totalmente de ti pero se que twilight esta en buenos cascos...en tu caso,manos y no te preocupes,te perdono

-gracias princesa-dije aun mas apenado

-estoy viendo la posibilidad de que te quedes en nuestro mundo,posiblemente no te lo aseguro

-en serio?

-si pero no le comentes esto a twilight no quiero que se ilusione.

Estuvimos un rato platicando de diferentes temas,intercambiando culturas,ella me hablaba de como funcionaba la economia manejaban algo llamado bits en ves de pesos,yo le hablaba de los avances teconologicos,entre muchas cosas,Estabamos creando lazos de confianza.

Ya era tarde eran como las 6 y media,estaba apunto de salir de su habitacion pero me detuvo

-quiero que veas algo,te va a gustar

-si claro-dije para regresar a su lado nuevamente

-observa el sol-dijo para despues iluminar su cuerno y hacer que el sol bajara poco a poco ocultandose entre las montañas

-genial,twilight ne habia comentado sobre eso pero no crei que fuera cierto

-mira a aquella torre-señalo con su casco

volteé. a ver y vi a luna que iba levantando la luna poco a poco yo estaba sorprendido

-me gustaria que fueras a hablar con mi hermana,es muy solitaria y no habla con nadie

-ire un dia de estos princesa,cuando esto se calme.

-llamame celestia cuando estemos a solas-me dijo soltando una sonrisa

-esta bien...celestia,con su permiso debo de ver a twilight debe esta preguntando por mi

-esta bien,luego hablamos angel

Sali de su habitacion y camine por los pasillos pero por alguna extraña razon ya habia sentido como si hubiera estado aqui otra vez al jardin y vi a twilight con mi celular que por alparecer se me habia caido y no me di cuenta.

-¿que haces?-le pregunte llegando

-jugando

-¿que estas jugando?

-a un tal Chrono trigger,esta bueno el juego

-"pense que no le gustaban de ese tipo" ¿por que dices que esta bueno?

-es un juego de estrategia y entrena tu cerebro para que sea mas agil ante los problemas

-"ok no entendi" si esta bueno el juego y ¿como lo puedes jugar si la pantalla es tactil y estas usando tu maná?

-es que nosotros los unicornios tenemos una carga electromagnetica que cuando tocamos algo con nuestro maná dejamos una pequeña carga electrica y por lo que tengo entendido estos dispositivos funcionan con dicha carga electromagnetica y la concentro en un área de la pantalla haciendo que esta reaccione creando el efecto de los dedos

-"para que pregunte" oye y cambiando de tema,ya es tarde y donde dormiremos

-aqui en el castillo...pero tu tienes una reunion con los NW,me dejo esto darklove.

Me mostro una carta la cual estaba sellada con cera de color rojo con las letras NW y la abri leyendo lo que contenia.

"estimado angel,te envio la carta de notificacion para que te reunas con nosotros detras del castillo de canterlot a la media noche,lleva a la unicornio twilight sparkle contigo. Atentamente: la capitana de los Nightmare wolves,DarkLove"

-pues al parecer no solo me necesitan a mi,a ti también te quieren ver

-¿para que?

-no se,simplemente dice que vayamos detras del castillo de canterlot a la media noche.

-hoy no voy a dormir,apoco que ni queria-me dijo mientras jugaba.

Salimos del castillo hacia el centro de la ciudad de canterlot para ir a restaurant a cenar,como era ya de noche todo estaba en calma.

-vaya...estas monedas son algo pequeñas,¿no crees?-dije mientras sostenia un bit con mi mano

-pues es que eres grande por eso tu la vez pequeña

-pues en eso tienes razon...

Caminamos a un restaurant llamado 'sunrise laught' o risa del amanecer y entramos pero cuando entre todos guardaron silencio al ver mi aspecto.

-bueno...parece que no sera una buena velada, no crees

-ignoralos, ya se acostumbraran

Nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la calle y nos dieron platillos muy...raros para mi claro.

-twilight...no creo que esto me vaya a gustar-dije mientras picoteaba la comida con un tenedor

-por que?

-es que digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a comer sopa de heno con alcachofas con semillas de girasol

-tienes razon,ustedes comen carne pero me habias dicho que tambien comian vegetales

-pues si...pero yo me voy mas hacia la carne...te puedo dar una mordida?-dije en son de burla

-jajaja que chistosito-me dijo sarcasticamente-mejor ponte a comer antes de que se enfrie

Decidi comer la sopa muy obligado,no me gusto -.- era como comer pasto y ni hablar de las semillas de girasol.

Habiamos acabado y salimos a pasear por una pequeña plaza que habia por ahi y nos sentamos en una banca para tomar el rato

-haber-dije sacando el celular-son las 8 apenas...me aburro...

-angel...-se me acerco con una sonrisa picarona

-mande...

-acercate

-aja-me acerque

-mas

-aja-me acerque mas

-mas

-aja

-*prestame tu celular para jugar-me susurro al oido

-"carajo,tanto rollo para esto"esta bien...pero un rato que le queda la poca pila

-si!-grito twilight de la felicidad

Twilight se puso a jugar mientras yo veia la luna,era luna llena...una hermosa luna llena.

Veia las estrellas como brillaban en el cielo,algo que en la tierra no se podia hacer por los edificios que habia y me llenaba de calma y llego el punto de querer quedarme con mas ganas a vivir aqui junto con las demas,pero quiza celestia no me deje por que seria 'extraño' para todo su reino o quizas su planeta entero.

Termine durmiendome otra vez en la banca por la tranquilidad,pero rapidamente me desperto twilight

-angel,despierta...ya es hora

-como?...

-que ya casi es medianoche...vamonos

-esta bien-dije para despues darme cuenta que estaba acostado en los cascos de twilight-cuanto tiempo dormi?

-Unas 3 horas y media,tienes el sueño pesado-me dijo mientras sonreia

-eso dicen...vamos o llevame que tu conoces el camino.

Twilight me regreso mi celular (con el 20% de carga -.-) y Salimos de aquella plaza y caminamos nuevamente por las calles de canterlot pero ahora estaban desiertas y no habia movimiento de ningun pony.

Llegamos al castillo pero en vez de entrar lo rodeamos y llegamos a las montañas y vimos una cueva donde habia una carta en la entrada en el suelo y la recogi para abrirla

"procede a entrar a la cueva junto con la unocornio antes mencionada"

-vaya que directo

-que dice?

-que entremos

Dimos paso a entrar a la cueva al dar los primero pasos la entrada de la cueva se cerro dejandonos a oscuras

-pues...creo que esto es malo-dije mientras trataba de ubicar a twilight con las mano


	25. Capitulo 22

-CAPITULO 22: INICIACION-

NA: watch?v=HETRaN9tjXE&feature=youtube_gdata_player (SI NO SIRVE BUSQUEN "ERA-THE MASS")

Habiamos entrado en esa cueva que por alguna razon no sabia que rollo,simplemente sabia que la mando darklove

-espera...-dijo twilight mientras iluminaba su cuerno a tal grado de crear un tipo de linterna raro-asi estaremos mejor

Seguimos caminando por la cueva y cada vez que nos acercabamos oiamos un canto muy... No se como explicarlo

Habiamos entrado en las ruinas de un antiguo templo y vimos a darklove frente a una mesa de piedra pero esta vez ella andaba encapuchada y volteé a mi alrededor y al parecer estaban todos los miembros de los NW cantando en coro y cada vez cantaban mas fuerte conforme nos acercabamos a esa mesa

-que onda dark...

-SILENCIO...-grito chocando sus cascos contra el suelo haciendo que todos se cayaran al instante-bien al parecer llegaste,es hora de comenzar...

Ambos estabamos parados viendo la actitud de darklove y volteaba de vez en cuando a twilight pero tambien estaba sacada de onda

-antes que nada...soy darklove,capitana de los nightmare wolves...y aultima sobreviviente del reino umbra os trajimos en prescencia por que son los elegido para formar parte de los 'tantibus lupi' mejor conocidos como los NIGHTMARE WOLVES,pero para formar parte necesitan cumplir con dos tareas: primero deben demostrar que son aptos de formar parte de los 'tantibus lupi' dejando ser marcados por la hoja del destino oscilante y dando dejando su nombre en la pared del tiempo cons us sangre,despues para demostrar su valor deberan cortar la cabeza de una hydra ,despues deberan traer la cabeza ante nosotros y seran juzgados por mi casco y la de cada miembro de los 'tantibus lupi'.

Despues de eso todos en la sala estaban murmurando entre ellos,al parecer no indicaba que fuera sencilla la tarea

-bien despues de lo mencionado acerquence-nos dijo darklove a ambos

Estaba algo nervioso sabia poco de las hydras y que estas eran letales pero volteé a ver a twilight y ella...estaba temblando

-*tranquila...no pasa nada-murmure a su lado-estare junto a ti en cada momento

No dijo nada...era obvio que ella tenia miedo

Darklove saco de su tunica una especie de cuchillo pero esta tenia una hoja ondulante como la segadora de almas en soul reaver y la clavo en la mesa (que fuerza tiene como para hacer eso 0.o) y nos dio la espalda

-usen el cuchillo para ser marcados en su casco derecho y luego utilizen el mismo para escribir su nombre en la pared del tiempo.

Agarre el cuchillo y trate de sacarlo de la mesa parecia un debilucho tratando dechacer eso y no poder sacarlo hasta que al fin pude,tome el cuchillo con ni mano izquierda e hice una cortada en la palma de mi mano derecha...por alguna razon esta dolia mas que cuando te cortas con algo común.

-toma twilight-le dije mientras le daba el cuchillo

-*no creo poder...-me murmuro con miedo

-hazlo tu puedes,pasaste por mucho y esto nos hara bien a ambos

-esta bien...por ti angel-tomo el cuchillo con su maná y se hizo la cortada en su casco derecho

No pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas del dolor y gemir tambien por la sensacion pero lo logro,al acabar camino hacia la pared del destino y con el mismo escribio su nombre,regreso con el cuchillo y me lo dio,caminé hacia la pared y escribi mi nombre abajo del de twilight y no pude evitar mirar los demas nombres que habia:habia cientos quizas miles de nombres marcados en la pared y habia diferentes tipos de letra y reconoci uno el de darklove que se encontraba en una esquina al parecer ya era vieja la marca,regrese nuevamenteccon twilight que estaba en tres cascos evitando que au casco derecho tocara suelo.

-bien...ESTA COMPLETA SU PRIMERA FASE,DEMOSTRARON SER QUE SON CAPACES DE DAR SU SANGRE A LA PARED DEL TIEMPO DONDE SERA INMORTILAZADA HASTA EL FIN DE LOS DIAS-grito darklove para despues quitarse la capucha con una sonrisa-felicidades a ambos...demostraron algo que otros no podrian.

-chido...-dije feliz

-ACERQUENSE TODOS Y CONOZCAN A SUS NUEVOS HERMANOS!

Todos los presentes se quitaron las capuchas y caminaron en nuestra posicion,estaba brave y noble ambos estaban felices de nosotros.

-genial,ya seran unos nightmare wolves-nos dijo brave

-ahora si seran nuestros hermanos pero...-nos dijo noble

-pero que...

-la capitana les dio una tarea muy dificil,cortarle la cabeza a una hydra es muy dificil.

-dejalo noble,mañana veran eso,ahora es fiesta.

Yo estaba feliz habia conocido a todos los NW pero twilight no estaba tan convencida de eso, ella estaba hablando con el cientifico del grupo y parecia buena onda,se llamaba whiteflash,era un pony terrestre en la parte trasera de su cuerpo tenia una maquina que lanzaba cuchillas.

-"interesante"-pense sorprendido-cada miembro de este equipo es unico

Estuvimos un buen rato ahi por que a decir verdad estaba comodo.

-angel...nos prodiamos ir-me dijo twilight mientras me sacudia un lado del pantalon

-tienes sueño verdad?

-si...

-esta bien-dije para despues caminar con darklove y decirle que ya nos ibamos

-esta bien,recuerda que necesitan pasar esta prueba para ser parte de los nightmare wolves

-si,nos gustaria formar parte de su familia

-te voy a dar un consejo-se me acerco estando cara a cara-*busquen en el bosque everfree,ahi es mas facil encontrar un hydra o varias si tienen suerte pero tengan cuidado que tambien se encuentra la fortaleza de blackpegasus en alguna parte del bosque.

-esta bien lo tendremos en cuenta.

Camine en direccion a twilight que estaba tambaleandose del sueño y yo me despedi de todos los presentes "familia,me gustaria quedarme a vivir aqui para siempre" pense mientras caminaba.

-angel tengo mucho sueño...

-lo se ya vamos en camino al castillo-dije para sacar el telefono y ver la hora

-las 3:30 am,vaya que vuela el tiempo

-angel...cargame por favor-me dijo twilight en una combinacion de cansancio y de suplica

-esta bien...-cargue a twilight como si fuera un bebé y la puse en mis brazos al parecer se quedo dormida rapidamente por que empezo a roncar-hasta para roncar se ve tierna

Salimos de la cueva y tome el mismo camino que tomamos para regresar a la puerta principal,ya me encontraba en los pasillos del castillo buscando a alguien que me dijera donde podriamos descanzar o donde descansara twilight pero estaban vacios los pasillos

-ok...creo que me perdi-dije mientras volteaba ambos lados tratando de ubicarme

-angel...que haces a esta hora?-me dijo una voz a lo lejos

-mande? Ah eres tu princesa luna,estaba buscando una habitacion para twilight pero creo que me perdi

-esta bien,sigueme

Camine junto con la princesa luna y ambos estabamos callados,sentia una extraña sensacion al estar con ella.

-bien,aqui es-me dijo mientras habria la puerta-esta era la habitacion de twilight antes de vivir en ponyville.

-siempre a vivido leyendo libros verdad?-dije mientras entraba viendo multiples libreros

-si a ella le gusta mucho leer,desde que empezo a estudiar aqui con mi hermana-me respondio la princesa luna

Deje a twilight en su cama e iba salir de la habitacion junto con la princesa pero me detuvo twilight.

-angel...-me dijo la leve voz de twilight

-mande twilie..

-quedate conmigo por favor...no quiero dormir sola.

Simplemente solte una sonrisa y volteé a ver a la princesa que iha saliendo de la habitacion

-buenas noches,angel-me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-buenas noches,princesa.

Saque de mi bolsillo mi celular y lo deje en un estante y me acoste en la cama de twilight donde ella me abrazo y yo solo solte una sonrisa.

-descanza twilight...-le dije para despues darle un beso en la frente y esta sonrio mientras dormia.

Me quede dormido rapidamente y eso que dormi la mayoria del dia.

**BIEN CON ESTE CAPITULO ME DESPIDO HASTA EL LUNES,RECUERDEN LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR POR QUE CON ESOS ME QUIERO APOYAR PARA LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS (QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN HONESTOS POR FAVOR) BUENO HASTA EL LUNES QUE DESCANZEN EN SU FIN DE SEMANA**


End file.
